Night Swimming
by Pinkflutterby
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! AU Season five. Dawson and Jen return from their weekend at the film festival and face the consequences within their relationships with others, especially Joey. Please read and review
1. Pretty Dirty Words

**DISCLAIMER.** I own nowt.

Authors note. This part of the show has done nothing but bother me since it was shown so I am going to attempt to re-write it...a little

**Dirty Pretty Words**

Dawson urgently pushed Jen up against the front door, smothering her in deep kisses. The weekend had been the most amazing of his life. He had finally had sex and with Jen of all people. It was completely unexpected and exciting, not planned or scripted like he had expected it to be. It was if he was finally breathing air for the first time in months.

'Dawson, stop it....' Jen said, trying to fight the amorous attentions of her new boyfriend. 'What happened to trying to keep this secret?'

'We are keeping it secret, can you see anyone else about,' Dawson said, moving in for another kiss.

'No.....but Grams might be in and she won't appreciate seeing you grope her granddaughter outside her house. Come on, lets go inside,' Jen said, wiggling out of Dawson's grasp and unlocking the front door.

'You're not fun.' Dawson said, sulking slightly.

Once the door was open Dawson jumped on her again, throwing their bags through the door and swooping her up into a dramatic and romantic kiss. He knew that it was dangerous but part of him wanted everyone to know about his new found love. Well, almost everyone. The thought of Joey washed over his mind and he stopped.

'What wrong?' Jen asked, getting her breath back.

'I was just thinking about...you know,' Dawson said, stating a fact that neither of them had been able to talk about that weekend. Joey and the apparent double crossing they had done.

'She will be fine. Just give her time.' Jen said, completely unsure of the last statement.

Dawson saw the uncertainty in her eyes but chose to ignore it, much preferring living in his own world of fantasy.

'Okay, where was I?' Dawson said, cupping Jen's face and lowering his head slowly.

'You were at the part when you agreed that I would be fine with this and then you were going to have her in the hallway in front of the rest of us. Am I right or do I have the incorrect script?' Joey's voice filled the room and both of them slowly turned around to see Audrey, Jack and Pacey standing their watching. All of them looked shocked and Audrey looked angry. Joey was sitting on the stairs, holding on tightly in case her anger over took her actions. She appeared to be cool.

'Hey guys, what are you doing here?' Jen asked, straightening up and pushing Dawson off her.

'Pacey is cooking us dinner,' Jack said, slightly numb.

'We arranged it before you left, remember?' Audrey said.

Dawson and Jen suddenly recalled the conversation they had with Jack just before he left. They were all going to sample Pacey's cooking and catching up about the film festival. Dawson glanced over at Joey. Her face was frozen, no expression. Her eyes coldly stared back into his. He couldn't read if she were hurt or not. He knew in his heart that she was.

'Of course. Well umm... I'll just take these bags to my room and I will be right with you.' Jen said, desperate the get away from the audience she seemed to have created.

'I'll help you,' Jack said quickly, picking up two bags and moving towards the stairs where Joey sat. 'Are you okay?' he whispered.

She just nodded, he eyes never moving off of Dawson, and got up, moving towards the front door. Jack felt a cold shudder go down his spine, having never seen Joey so unemotional before.

Dawson had, the night when he was caught with Eve on stage at the pep rally at Capeside High. The difference was then he could tell she was angry with him. This time he had no clue.

Jen and Jack rushed up the stairs, slamming Jen's bedroom door after them. Pacey had quietly left the hallway to continue cooking, leaving Audrey, her eyes also boring into Dawson's face. She couldn't believe what she had seen the apparently sweet boy from Capeside do.

'So Dawson, have a fun weekend away? Nice to see you have some colour in your cheeks. But then I suppose that's what happened when you betray your soul mate, not that I would know.' Audrey spat out. She was moving closer and closer to Dawson, ready to kill him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist, lifting her up. Pacey had come in to remove her from the situation.

'Come on Audrey, I need help with the soup,' he said, trying to move quickly.

'Pacey put me down!,' Audrey screamed as he dragged her into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Silence filled the room. Joey stood by the front door, her hand on the handle, looking through the glass window. She was not as angry as she was at first. Now, she just felt stupid and used.

'Joey, I'm sorry you had to see that. It just happened; we were away and in this honeymoon suite.....'

'Dawson, just don't,' she said, not looking back. Her voice cracked slightly. She pulled the door open and stepped outside. Before she could close the door Dawson stopped it and followed her outside.

'Don't go, we need to talk about this,' He said, pulling on her coat.

'Dawson, I can't bear to look at you, let alone talk to you. Just leave me alone,' she wrangled her arms out of his grip and started to walk down the road. He caught up with her again, standing right in front of her.

'Joey, I wouldn't want to hurt you for the world you know that? It's just I needed someone. Someone to comfort me and Jen was there and it was magical...'

'Dawson! Stop.' Joey suddenly exploded, taking Dawson aback slightly. She finally looked up and saw his face. 'I don't need to hear how magical you weekend was. I don't need to hear you reasons for what you did and I don't need to hear you declarations of love for me or her. What I need you to do is get out of my way and leave me the hell alone.' Joey manoeuvred herself away from him and continued to walk. Dawson wouldn't give up and grabbed her again.

'We need to talk about this Joey.' Dawson almost shouted, hoping this would do it. But Joey just brushed him off and ran off down the street, trying not to let her emotions take over.


	2. Look what youve done

**DISCLAIMER.** Etc etc etc

**Look what you've done.**

She awoke slowly, the sunlight stinging her eyes as she opened them gingerly. She could smell the alcohol she consumed the night before reeking from her skin and bed sheets. She couldn't focus yet but could make out that Audrey's bed laid unused. Good, she thought to herself, at least Audrey didn't see her completely wasted last night.

Gradually, she became aware of what had happened the night before. Jen and Dawson were practically having sex in front of her and her heart had broken. Dawson unapologetic apology didn't help matters, nor did his reasons for what had happened. Joey could only deduce that whatever she had the offer was not good enough; it had never been good enough, either for him or herself....or Pacey for that matter.

So she had done the only sensible thing and gone straight to a bar and drank as much as she could. Just to numb the voices in her head reminding her of her inadequacy. She had stumbled into the bar where a familiar face was playing with his band. His cheeky smile and ruffled hair standing out from across the bar. He bought her a drink and they sat there bemoaning their apparent lack of luck with the opposite sex. And in her drunken stupor she thought 'Well if Dawson can, why can't I?' and in that one moment Joey said goodbye to her ideals of love and commitment, let go of her principles about drinking and one night stands and let go of her love for the boy over the creek.

Joey's head was now starting to swim in the post drinking sludge of the morning, it started to pound and her mouth felt cotton dry. Hangovers were not something she was very used to. She rolled over and pulled the pretty bed sheets over her head. She knew she had classes and other things to do but she didn't want to know about it.

In the darkness she felt someone else's breath against her own. His musty smell filled her nostrils, reawakening the vague memory of what they had done some hours before. And it had felt good. Good to be with someone without all the baggage and angst. Good just to be with someone for the sake of being with someone. She couldn't believe that she had enjoyed it so much. The touch of a stranger, a man who didn't know her and her history. Just a man who wanted her. She had wanted him too and she knew that most of that didn't come from the alcohol.

She pulled down the sheets off her and her lover's head and looked at his sleepy face. He was beautiful, in a way she had not appreciated before. His skin and hair were perfect, as was his body. She quickly looked under the covers and realised that both of them were still naked. Suddenly she was gripped in a deep panic. Her chest tightened and her head ache increased tenfold. What would happen now? Would they have a relationship? Would he run back to Jen to? Would......

She started to breath calmly and slipped out of bed, making her way to her tiny bathroom. She quietly locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. Her make up was smeared all over her face and her hair was practically standing on end. She looked a mess. How could anyone have wanted this the night before? She climbed into the shower and hoped that the hot water would wash away her doubts.....and her hangover.

He stirred in bed, reaching his arm across to where Joey had been sleeping. But she was gone. He sat upright and looked around the strange room, trying to find clues to where she might have run to. Then he heard the gentle trickling of the shower and Joey's voice softly singing. He smiled. He lowered himself back into bed and pondered his next move.

Joey changed the shower temperature to ice cold, a habit she had developed to help her wake up early in the morning. It worked very well but today was slightly ill advised. The cold water battered her head and reminded her of the headache currently growing in size. She climbed out and reached of her dressing gown, trying to dry herself off quickly to warm up. She scanned over the vanity unit for any hangover cure that Audrey might have concealed somewhere. Luckily, she found a bottle of aspirin she had stored for when Audrey got a little too over active and took some, cupping her hands under the flowing water and swallowing it.

She looked at herself again. She looked much better, almost glowing. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had changed in her last night. She had let go a lot of her inhabitations and hang ups. She, Joey Potter, had gone to a bar and picked up a guy, took him home and had rampant sex with him for several hours. She smiled at her reflection and knew what she wanted to do next.

He stared at the ceiling, amused by how expensive and well appointed these halls were, compared to his own Boston Bay lodgings. She really was something different, looking around the walls and seeing all her memories and treasures pinned to them. He heard the bathroom door handle turn and sat up in bed, awaiting her return.

'Morning,' Joey said, confidently walking across the room and sitting next to him in bed.

'Good morning to you to. How do you feel,' he asked, a little shocked at how good she looked considering the amount they had drunk.

'I feel wonderful. You?' she rubbed the towel on her head into her hair and then her wet strands fly out.

'Great. I thought you would be.....I don't know, slightly embarrassed by finding me this morning.' he said, turning on his side and placing his free hand on his thigh.

'Why? We had a great time last night didn't we?' Joey said, mirroring his position on the bed.

'God yeah, but I know this is not really in your character is it? I mean, from what a certain blonde had told me before, you are very.....'

'Conservative? Boring?' Joey finished his sentence for him.

'Yeah,' he said, slowly moving his hand up her body until it rested on her upper arm.

'Well, would you consider this boring and conservative?' Joey said seductively, kissing him passionately. 'Do you need a shower?'

Audrey walked up to her dorm door. She had spent the night with Pacey, not wanting to return home last night. She had looked for Joey in all the usual hunting spots, the library, the cinema, the park but had found nothing. She had finally come home late last night but found the red scrunchie on the door. Knowing that Joey wouldn't actually be doing what the red scrunchie was invented for, Audrey and Pacey walked away, thinking it was Joey's way of telling them to leave her alone. But now, at midday the next day, Audrey knew that Joey would be ready for some company. She turned to her two companions, who had insisted on coming to check on her. Audrey wanted punch both Jen and Dawson for what they had done. She was sure that she was one of the only people who were actually thinking about Joey's feelings, knowing what Joey had been going through since Dawson's father died.

She turned to the pair of them before opening the door.

'Understand me. If you two upset her in any way, you're out. If she says she doesn't want to see you, you're out. Is that clear?' Audrey said, her tone heavy as she faced the two lovers.

'Understood,' Jen said, with Dawson nodding in agreement.

'Okay,' she turned the door knob and opened the door slowly.

'Bunny are you in?' Audrey said, peeking around the room but not finding anyone. 'She's not here.'

The three of them walked into the room and saw the mess that was Joey's side of the room. Her bed was unmade and clothes lay everywhere. Audrey started to panic, this was very unlike Joey.

'Where is she? This is really unlike her.' Jen said, glancing around at the clothes on the floor. 'Can you smell alcohol?'

Audrey smelt the room and realised that Joey must have gone to drown her sorrows last night. Jen remembered the musty smell well but couldn't put her finger on it. Dawson just panicked that Joey had done something stupid. He lowered himself onto Joey's bed.

'You don't think she's done something stupid?' he said slowly, looking down at his feet.

'You know Joey would never do anything like that, she's probably...' Jen started but stopped when she heard the noises from the bathroom. 'She's in the bathroom,' Jen said, trying to make out the sounds. It kind of sounded like Joey was crying or being sick. Or both,

'Well maybe we should leave her be, she will be in no fit state the see you two,' Audrey said, trying to scoot the two from the room.

'She's right Jen, lets go,' Dawson said, getting up to leave. The noises from the bathroom had stopped and they could hear Joey moving about.

Just as Jen was about to get up she saw something on the floor that looked familiar. 'Wait a second.' She leant over and picked up a t-shirt. 'Have you ever known Joey to wear these kinds of clothes?' she unfolded the large t-shirt to show an obscure rock band motif. Suddenly it hit her where she recognised the shirt. 'Oh my god,'

Just then the bathroom door flung open and Joey and Charlie tumbled out, wrapped up in the same bath sheet, giggling like school children. Both of them stopped laughing when they saw Jen, Dawson and Audrey standing in front of them.


	3. Fall from Grace

**A/N** Okay, so no reviews yet......feedback please?

**Fall from Grace**

The five of them all stood in silence, looking at one another, unable to speak. Jen was staring at Charlie in disbelief, shocked at seeing him again, in this position with Joey. Dawson couldn't help himself staring at Joey. Her naked body shimmered in the light, her hair stuck to the side of her face. Joey was trying not to look at anyone while Charlie was looking at Joey's back, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

'Okay, I think we should leave now. Right guys?' Audrey said, moving towards the doors. Joey looked up and gave her a thankful nod.

'Umm, actually I want to talk this one through.' Jen said, lowering herself on Joey's bed. She was still in shock

'Jen, lets just go,' Dawson said, finally pulling his stare away from Joey.

'No, I think it would be healthier for all of us to sit down and have a well rounded discussion into what is happening here. My ex and your ex, apparently having extended naked make-out sessions in the bathroom.' Jen smiled, looking over at Charlie. He was not smiling and their eyes locked. The realisation that they had done far more than make out crept upon her skin, making her feel sick 'Except you guys are past the making out stage, aren't you?'

Joey blushed red and looked at Dawson. His eyes swam in jealousy and anger. She glanced over at Jen, she was calm and collected. Joey couldn't figure out what Jen was doing, what this was going to achieve for any of them.

'I don't think that's any of your business. Why don't you go so we can get dressed and then we can continue your group therapy meeting later' Charlie said, pulling Joey back into the bathroom.

'It's okay, we'll wait.' Jen said, picking up a magazine that Audrey had flung on her bed 'I can wait all day for this one.'

'That's it. Get out.' Audrey snapped and tore the magazine out of Jen's hand, picking her up by the elbow and forcing her out of the door. Dawson, not wanting to face Audrey's increasing anger, walked out of the door.

'What the hell was all that about?' Dawson said angrily, after the sound of Audrey slamming the door rang through the hallway

'He must have got her really drunk and then made a move on her. Do you think he used that date rape drug? Wouldn't put it past him that...' Jen started, walking towards the wall that faced the dorm's door.

'Not that. You. You're reaction. Do you still have feelings for him?' Dawson said, grabbing onto her arm. Jen looked up and saw Dawson's confused and hurt eyes shinning back at her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

'The only feelings I have for that man are hate and resentment for what he did to me. I wouldn't want Joey to go through what I did.' Jen said, stroking Dawson's arm.

'You didn't seem this concerned about her well being this weekend?' Dawson threw back at her, not at all convinced by her reasoning.

Jen was shocked and slightly insulted. 'Hey, it took two of us to do what we did this weekend and don't you forget it. Don't misplace you guilt and blame onto me,' Jen raged.

Dawson couldn't speak, he was too confused. He turned on his heal and stormed out of the building, leaving Jen standing alone.

'Okay, let's get this potentially therapy inducing event over with.' Joey said. She was fully dressed with her wet hair tied high into a tight pony tail. Charlie was in the bathroom, trying to get dressed quickly.

'Okay. This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in so let's just recap.' Audrey began, walking around the room as if she was a talk show host.

'Joey was kind of dating Dawson...' she started.

'... We were not dating,' Joey said in a quiet voice.

'...okay, soulmates, bestfriends, sex buddies. Whatever you kids are calling it today. Back to the plot then. Our little vamp from New York takes Dawson away for a dirty weekend and they do the do, right?'

Joey nodded in agreement to the statement, realising it didn't sting half as much as it did earlier.

'So then the lovebirds come back and have a heavy petting session in The Grams hallway in front of us lucky people. Then Joey runs out, telling Dawson she never wants to see him again and then...?' Audrey left the statement floating in the air, looking quizzically at her friend.

'Well I...' Joey began, but was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Charlie, fully dressed, emerged, a sheepish grin on his face.

'I better be going, looks like there a lot of things you need to talk about.' He said, moving towards the bed and pulling his coat on.

'A slight understatement but yes. Is it okay if I see you tonight?' Joey said, surprising him.

'Sure. Call me later okay?' He said, walking towards the door, smiling to himself.

'Okay. See you later,' Joey said, watching as he slid out of the door and shut it quietly behind him. She turned around and smiled at herself.

'What the hell is going on here?' Audrey screamed, unable to understand anything that had happened over the last few days.

'What?' Joey said, surprised at her friends outburst.

Audrey parked herself next to Joey on the bed, wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'I spent last night looking for you and was so worried that something had happened. I'm so glad you're okay,' she said in a little voice. Joey, who was taken aback by the affection, giggled and returned the hug.

'I was fine. I was with Charlie all night,' Joey said, instantly realising she had opened a can of worms.

'All night hey? As your friend and most trusted confidant at the moment, what happened?' Audrey said, pulling away and staring straight at Joey's glowing face.

'Well I went to a bar, drank a stupid amount and then saw Charlie. He saved me from some big guy with a beard and then we sat and talked until 2 in the morning.' Joey said

'And then?' Audrey urged.

'And then he walked me home and...you don't want graphic detail do you?' Joey said, secretly pleading her friend wouldn't.

'Of course I do!' she exclaimed.

'Okay, but this is as graphic as I get. We were sitting on my bed and he touched my face. He said I was beautiful or some kind of sappy line. Anyway, he kissed me and before we knew it.....' Joey smiled at the end of the sentence.

'Oh my god, Joey you little minx. Was it odd, in the morning?' Audrey asked, knowing her friend too well to think she would have been fine with a stranger in her bed.

'Actually it wasn't. It was so liberating I can't describe it. Plus, he's really good at...you know,' Joey giggled, patting Audrey on the knee.

'Well my my Joey Potter, if someone didn't go make you into a scarlet woman last night.' Audrey said. The phone started the ring and Audrey went to pick it up.

'Scarlet woman's room, Supervising wanton woman speaking?' Audrey asked, Joey muffling her laughter.

'I'm assuming that the wanton woman I'm speaking to is my own?' Pacey's voice sang down the phone.

'And you would be correct young man. Stop panicking, I've got her,'

Audrey mouthed over the Joey it was Pacey.

'That's a relief. Is she okay,'

'A little tired but she seems fine. Come over and see for yourself!' Audrey joked, looking over at Joey smiling.

'Okay, be there in a minute,' Pacey said, hanging up his cell phone.

'So, pretty woman, what you doing with the rest of your day?' Audrey said.

'I suppose I have to try and talk to Dawson. And Jen, what the hell was wrong with her? Anyone would think I was sleeping with her boyfriend?' Joey mused, as she stripped her bed sheets down.

'In a way you were bunny,' Audrey replied, collapsing on her bed with her magazine.

'I suppose. What the hell am I going to say to him? I mean, I've done nothing wrong. I suppose by the same token he's done nothing wrong either.' Joey said, pushing the dirty sheets into her laundry bag.

'No he has. You two were practically together, promises of waiting and everything. He is your soul mate.' Audrey said, flipping the pages of her magazine.

'I wish everyone would stop using that phrase. It's like the new buzz word or something.' Joey said, her angry tone betraying her cool exterior.

'Hey, I'm just saying Bunny that you guys have waited for each other for so long and this was your chance.' Audrey said.

Joey picked up the laundry bag and pondered over the last statement. 'Maybe we've run out of chances then,' she said, moving out of the room quietly to wash her bed sheets. And hopefully her mind too.


	4. To Get you Back Again

**DISCLAIMER. **Still own nothing......

A/N. This seems to be going into a different direction than I envisioned it, but I think its okay.....but I have had no feedback so don't know!!!!!!!!!!! Please you guys, it means a lot to me. Trying a bit of music in this one. The song is Alone without You by Mark Owen (guess where I got my last fanfic title from then?)

**To get you back again**

Joey sat in the basement of her dorms, watching her sheets go round and round in the dryer. She had dutifully sat there and watched them for the last hour. The truth was she was trying to drown the noises from her head. It wasn't working. Someone else in the laundry room had brought a radio down with them and it was playing a selection of crappy love songs. She became hypnotised by the tumbling sheets, the ideas in her head moving in a similar direction. The lyrics of one song didn't stop the thoughts about Dawson, Jen and Charlie, so much as set them to music.

_**I listened to your album, and I watched your favourite film,**_

**_Hey Hey Hey, I missed you today,_**

_**I read those early letters that were filled with early dreams,**_

_**Some of them materialized, some of them never seemed,**_

_**We used to watched the world walking by,**_

**_The truth is your not here,_**

_**Here I am,**_

_**I'm screwed up again,**_

_**No matter what, which way I turn,**_

_**How my feelings slowly bleeding here for you,**_

_**I'm spending time with hope.**_

_**I don't know why it is, **_

**_It's just the way it is._**

**_What am I to say?_**

**_What am I to do?_**

_**What I alone without you.**_

_**And the truth is your not here,**_

_**And I'm screwed up again,**_

_**And I don't know the reason why,**_

_**I don't know why it is**_

**_Did I ever say?_**

_**I just need your love**_

_**And I want you back**_

_**I want you back again**_

_**You said this isn't our time,**_

_**So give me time,**_

_**To get you back again...**_

Maybe she was right before when she said there were no more chances left with Dawson. That jointly they had sabotaged any chances they ever had. She done so by running to other men, he done so by running to other woman. Surely that was a sign that they didn't need each other enough?

Enough. That was the word that got stuck in her mind. How much was not enough? Pacey renting her a wall, was that enough? Charlie giving her comfort when she needed it. Was that it? What had Dawson actually done to try and save her, to show how much he wanted her or to show how much he loved her? Chasing her around town once when they were 15 didn't seem good enough anymore.

The loud buzzing of the machine woke her from her deep thoughts as her sheets stopped moving. She shook her head and quickly folded the sheets. She smelt them, her own washing detergent filling her mind. No scent of Charlie left on them. She kind of wished she hadn't washed them, that she was allowed the luxury of being able to wrap herself in them for the day. But she knew she couldn't. She pilled them back into her laundry back and made her way back to her dorm room.

Pacey was sitting at her desk, looking through some webpage on the college intranet. He was still as good looking as he ever was in high school, although looks were never something that Joey was drawn to Pacey for. As much as Dawson thought he knew Joey, Pacey could actually put that knowledge into practice.

'Hey, where's Audrey?' Joey asked, throwing the bag on the bag and moving towards him to give him a hug.

'She's gone to class and thought you could do with some company when you came back from washing you dirty laundry...literally,' he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

'So I am assuming that the little actress has told you all about my adventures last night,' Joey said, moving back towards the bed and unpacking the now cool bed sheets.

'Well at first I couldn't believe her. Josephine Potter caught doing the nasty in her own shower? And with Charlie no less! But by the guilty look on your face and your need to clean your bed sheets so quickly, I'm guessing that she was right,' Pacey said, joining Joey in making her bed.

'No need to sugar coat it then?'

'No,'

'No need to ask what your opinion is of said Charlie then?'

Pacey hesitated 'Also no,' he said, head down stuffing pillow's into pillow cases.

'Don't sugar coat it for me either then. Pacey, if you have something to say, then say it,' Joey said, wanting to hear what he really felt rather than his yes and no answers.

Pacey looked up and saw Joey's pleading face. Whenever she had asked him for his true opinion before it meant trouble, in one way or another. 'Sit down Potter,' he said, pulling her towards the bed and next to his side.

'I know Charlie is a bad lot. He cheated on Jen with no remorse or regret and I wouldn't want you, of all people, to get hurt by him,' Pacey said.

'Don't take this the wrong way but in the last year I've been really hurt by two men that I trusted and I knew wouldn't do anything to hurt me, one of which dumped me at my senior prom. If I can survive that, I think I could handle Charlie.' She smiled up at his face, trying to lighten the fact that it was not even a year since they had broke up.

'Oh Potter, I hate it when you're right. It gets me in the gut,' Pacey said smiling 'but if he does one thing to you, can I kick his ass? Please?'

'Of course. With Jack being a wuss and Dawson being...tied up, you're the only protection I have!' Joey said, resuming her bed making tasks with gusto.

'Speaking of the dirty weekender himself, can I be so bold to ask what is happening to the treasured and long praised Soulmate relationship?' Pacey said, picking up the final pillow and putting it into place.

'Soulmate? God that word is overused.' Joey said ruefully, collapsing on her newly made bed, a move that Pacey copied. 'I think that maybe we don't need each half as much as either of us would guess.'

'Are you sure about that, I mean after all the stuff that happened over the last year...'

'It was silly. Silly and adolescent. It's got out of hand now. I'm putting a stop to it.' Joey said firmly, not wanting to get talking about anything that happened before they all got to Boston. 'So what about you and you're fabled love life?'

'Ah, now that would be a delicate and personal question Potter, not one for discussing with ex girlfriends,' Pacey said, sitting up and glancing over at Audrey's side of the room.

'You should just ask her out you know,' Joey said, joining him in his glance.

'What Audrey? Nah, wouldn't work out. She's just so......Audrey,' Pacey giggled, thinking of some of the things Audrey had done and said the night before when they were searching for Joey.

'And that's why you like her right? Because she's Audrey. That's why I love her,' Joey said, getting up and opening her closet, eyeing up her clothes for an outfit to wear that night.

'You really do like her now? I remembered when you couldn't stand her,' Pacey said, swinging his legs around the bed to be sitting behind Joey.

'Yes, well I was clearly wrong.' Joey said, picking up a vest top and cardigan. 'Now, as much as I like you here, you need to go so I can get dressed,'

'Why bother, it's not as if I haven't...' Pacey begun, but was cut dead by a cold stare from Joey. 'Okay, I'll go. See you later Potter.'

He opened the door and paused to look back at her. He knew she was probably confused and mixed up by the recent turn in events and that any kind of relationship with anyone was not a good idea. But he had to let her go, he had no other choice. He shut the door behind him and made his way over the grams. He needed to talk to Dawson.


	5. Deepest Blue

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.....I agree with the comments about Jen, this is out of character...but that's all part of the story...as you will now see.

**Deepest Blue.**

Jen sat silently on the steps outside her house. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a solemn ponytail and she was trying to keep calm the emotions that were racing across her mind. She had just come home from one of the most amazing weekends of her life. It had been perfect in almost every respect, Dawson was everything she had dreamed her would be and by the time they came home late last night she thought it was possible that things would have worked out.

But she knew it wouldn't. When she saw Charlie wrapped around a glowing Joey, seeing that glow radiate from her old friend too, she felt the stab of jealously run through her. She tried to fight it, tried to reason with herself that she was in no position to lecture Joey about her choices in men. After all, she had all but literally stolen her soul mate that very weekend. But it still hurt. She hugged her knees to her chest and inhaled deeply into the sweater she was wearing. Dawson's over sized fleece still smelt of him. The emotions that stirred inside her were not the ones she expected however. That weekend, his slightest touch would make her jump with electricity. But now, sitting outside in the late November sun, it made her feel almost guilty. Guilty because she had done something she had promised herself she would never do again. She had stolen her best friend's boyfriend.

And that's where Dawson found her, curled up on the step like a small child waiting for bad news. He could see the tears had been running down her face earlier, her eyes red. He lowered himself onto the step next to her and put his arm around her tentatively.

'Hey,'

'Hey,'

They sat in silence, Jen reaching up and tugging at Dawson's hand, placing kisses along it gently.

'So, can I ask what happened back there?' Dawson said, trying to get her eye line.

'Nothing, just concerned about Joey and her emotions,' Jen said, lying.

Dawson didn't buy it for one second. 'I think it was more than that and you know it. Now, what has got you so upset? Do you still want Charlie?'

'No,' Jen answered angrily 'Do you still want Joey?' she snapped back.

'You know I don't,' Dawson said, knowing that he was, in part, lying.

'Do I? You looked less than thrilled with the little love scene we stumbled into earlier.' Jen said, brushing new tears away from her face.

'I admit that seeing Joey....like that was a shock, but not because she was doing...that but who she was doing it with,' Dawson said, trying to grab Jen's other hand but failing.

'Ain't that the truth?' Jen answered, slightly too bitterly for Dawson's liking. 'You don't think she did it to get back at us or me?'

Dawson swallowed hard. The thought that Joey would do anything out of spite hurt him, especially considering he was the cause of the spite. 'I don't think she would do something this major just to spite us or you. We just have to get on with our own lives I suppose. Concentrate on us.' Dawson said, smiling to hide the concern about Joey.

'Dawson, there can't be an 'us',' Jen said, standing up and trying to make her way to the door.

'Wait, what do you mean Jen? This weekend, it was...' Dawson stood up quickly, turning Jen around and forcing her to face him.

'How can we start a relationship that was built on your need for comfort and my need for some teenage dream I had,' Jen said, looking at him in the eyes for the first time.

'You don't mean that. It was special. You wanted me...' Dawson said, his mind swimming with images of their weekend together.

'I wanted the Dawson I couldn't have when I was in Capeside. I don't know what happened to me this weekend Dawson and I don't regret anything that happened between us, but you love Joey. Whatever happened before your Dad died you gave up your dream to be here with her. You can't just have forgotten that.' Jen said, her words getting mixed up in tears.

Dawson was silent. He knew she was speaking the truth. He did love Joey. But he couldn't let go of the fact that she was the reason he never said goodbye to his father properly. The reason he would forever wonder how proud his father was of him.

Jen looked at him. 'And you silence just confirms everything I just said. Dawson, don't let whatever you are holding onto get in the way of someone you love.'

'But I love you Jen,' Dawson said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'I love you too Dawson. But not the way you love Joey. Not the way you love your Soul mate,'

'That term is so over used,' Dawson laughed gently. Jen felt him relax and joined in.

'Well you two started it,' she said, pulling away from him gently. She looked in his tear filled eyes and gently kissed him on the nose.

'So, what about you?' Dawson asked, returning the kiss.

'I need to figure out why it bothered me so much to see them together. Does that mean I still love Charlie or does it mean I have severe psychological problems when it comes to men?'

'I'd say a little from column A and a little column B.' Dawson joked.


	6. Singing for the Lonely

A/N. I'm still really unsure about where I am going with this fanfic and whether I want D/J to end up together (did I just say that?) as, despite the fact he was a pig, I really liked Charlie. Any suggestions send them my way. But first, I think I need to let Joey vent a little...... (Song is Cannonball by Damien Rice)

**Singing for the Lonely.**

Joey sat at the coffee house table and glanced nonchalantly at her watch. He was only 30 minutes late. But those 30 minutes had felt like hours. Her self doubt about what had happened over the last 24 hours had started to slowly creep up on her. As much as she wanted to be confident, sexually liberated Josephine Potter, she was still the shy and naïve Joey Potter from the small town in Cape Cod. She drained her cup of coffee and looked around. There was no sign of him and in a way she had felt relieved.

The vibration of her cell phone in her coat pocket made her jump, partly with shock but also excitement.

'Hello?' Joey said, the caller ID not revealing who it was.

'I've got good news and bad news.' Charlie's voice filled her ear. God he sounded sexy when he spoke, she thought as a blush crept up over her cheeks.

'Would the bad be something to do with standing me up?' Joey retorted playfully. Hell, if she was about to be dumped she wanted it to be as light weight as possible.

'No. The band got a gig at the last minute and I can't turn it down.'

'So is that the good or the bad?' Joey said, as she stood up and walked towards the door of the crowded shop.

'That was the bad but the good is you are welcome to come along. Maybe sing a little?' he said, hopefully.

'Thanks but I think I'll have to pass on that.' Joey said, walking towards her dorm's across the street.

'Is that an 'I'll have to pass on that for this week' or an 'I'll pass on that forever, go rot in hell you slime bag' turn down?' Charlie said.

And for that moment, Joey didn't know. She hesitated slightly before swapping the phone to her other ear.

'It's a 'Let's see how I feel about it next week' turn down,' Joey said. She could almost hear the disappointment drip down the phone line.

'Okay. But you should know, I'm not easily put off young lady. I'll be back,' he said, putting on a brave face to the massive rejection he was feeling.

'I will look forward to it.' She said, shutting her phone and slipping it back in her pocket.

She stopped for a second and looked up to her room. The building was impressive in its grandeur and elegance but also had started to feel like home to her over the last few months. Months she would have rather forgotten about, if she was totally honest with herself. Moving to a strange town, losing her soul mate and losing a man she considered to be her father in many respects.

Mitch dying was another seminal moment in her already over crowded lifetime of experiences. She felt like she couldn't grieve in case someone told her that it was all her fault. She could tell by the way the Dawson looked at her sometimes, the sadness that his decision to stay with her had caused the loss of his family.

She could almost understand why his relationship with Jen had got so strong. Jen wasn't as close to this situation. Jen hadn't been there when Mitch used to make them pancakes on a Sunday morning after they had spent all night talking. Jen wasn't there the first day that Dawson had fought with Joey at school over something trivial and Jen wasn't there when he had swept Joey up in his big arms at the hospital just after her Mom had died. She wiped a tear away from her face with the memory of Mitch holding her in his arms all the way home, soothing her quietly in the back seat of the car, Dawson sitting next to them holding Joey's hand tightly.

She shook her head, trying to erase the memory before she could shed any more tears. The light in her room was on and she could see Pacey sitting at the window. She smiled to herself thing about the state he was probably in. Knowing Audrey, she was doing something to tease him. She smiled to herself and turned away from the front door, opting to walk to her favourite spot in the city.

_There's still a little bit of your taste, _

_In my mouth, _

_There still a little bit of your laced, _

_With my doubts,_

_You still a little hard to see,_

_What's going on?_

She lowered herself onto the park bench overlooking the river that ran out of the city. It was a deserted area this time of night, no one really wanting to be out in the cold winter by the water. But Joey liked the spot. It almost reminded her of the creek and being near the water always made her hopeful. Hopeful for what she never knew. When she was in Capeside, it was the dream of escape. That she would get in her boat one day and sail away. And she did that. She escaped for a whole summer and then away to Boston to her new life.

But she wasn't really starting a new life. She had just relocated the old one. Everyone had come with her; they all lived 5 minutes across the park. Even Dawson did.

Dawson.

The thought of him made her shiver. The idea of him wrapped up in Jen made her want to vomit. She knew that she was trying to convince herself that being without him was the best way forward but she couldn't. She loved him too much and she loved him too much as everything. Best friend, boyfriend, soul mate. Everything.

_There's still a little bit of your ghost, _

_Your weakness,_

_Still a little but of your face I haven't kissed,_

_You step a little closer each day,_

_Then I can't say what's going on,_

The river flowed quickly that night and Joey kept watching the small bits of wood float down the river stream. She wished she was those planks of wood. She wanted to escape. Worthington had not provided her with any more escape as True Love had done the year before. Or that Paris had offered her the year before that. She was always looking for escape but never taking the real option.

_Stones taught me to fly,_

_Love taught me lie,_

_Life taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannon ball._

She stood up and picked a large rock up from the ground. She hurled it into the water, trying to release all of her anger about the disappointment she felt in her heart. The disappointment at Worthington, the anger about Mitch and the loneliness she felt without Dawson.

_Still a little bit of your song, _

_In my ear,_

_There's still a little bit of your words, _

_I long to hear,_

_You step a little closer to me,_

_So close that I can't seem what's going on,_

His face swam across her mind. His hair, now a lot shorter than when they were kids together but still as blond. His eyes were still deep, meaningful and brimming with emotion. But now, she didn't know what was behind his eyes or the emotions that were just smouldering below the surface. She picked another rock up and clasped it tightly in her hand. She felt the anger and confusion transfer through her hand into this stone, her hand hot with anger. She took a step back and screamed as she threw it.

'Arrrrh!!!!' she shouted, losing control of her emotions.

_Stones taught me to fly,_

_Love taught me lie,_

_Life taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannon ball._

She started to sob. Hot, angry tears fell down her face and she fell to her knees.

She felt two arms wrap around her and she fell into them, not knowing whose they were. She didn't care. They provided her a comfort she hadn't felt in months, not even last night. She inhaled deeply and recognised the familiar smell. Without looking she knew who it was.

'Dawson?' Joey said, between her loud and painful sobbing.

'I'm here Jo, I' not going anywhere. ' Dawson said, soothing her the same way Mitch had done all those years ago.


	7. The Last Goodbye

A/N Yes I am about to do the unthinkable. By the way, thanks for all the review, good and bad. (Song is Last Goodbye by the late, great Jeff Buckley)

**The last goodbye**

Joey's anger soon took over any of the comforting feelings she was feeling towards her soul mate. She angrily stood up and started to walk away.

_This is the last goodbye,_

_I hate to see the love between us die, _

_But it's over,_

_I'll just take this and then I'll go,_

_You gave me more then you thought,_

_More than you'll ever know._

'Wait, Joey!' he called after her, running after her.

He finally reached her and spun her around quickly, grabbing her two wrists firmly.

'Joey, we have to talk about this. You can't run away from whatever is going on.' He said, looking deeply into her red eyes.

'That's rich coming from you Dawson.' She spat back angrily.

_This is our last goodbye,_

_Must I dream and always see your face?_

_Why can't we over come this fall,_

_Maybe it's because I didn't know you at all._

'What?' Dawson said, confused about Joey's emotional outburst.

'You've done nothing but run away from everything the last few months, including your supposed Soulmate and now you are here trying to give me a lecture about my emotional state?'

'That's not fair Joey, I've had to deal with a lot recently and you can't throw it back in my face,' he said, his anger getting the better of him. He couldn't believe she was angry at him for grieving.

'Why not, you've thrown it back in mine! Do you know how hard it's been, pretending to be fine? Pretending that everything that's been happening hasn't affected me?' Joey said, trying to work herself free from his arms.

'What does that mean?' He said, gripping her tighter.

'I lost Mitch too okay? He was like my father for the last 10 years of my life and you thought I was just going to be able to deal with his death? Sink away quietly into a corner because you didn't want to deal with it? I thought we would have dealt with it together. It hurts like hell Dawson and you know what's even worse? I've lost you too because you blame me for it,' she said in one long and sob filled speech.

_Kiss me,_

_Please kiss me,_

_Kiss me out of desire, baby not consolation. _

_Oh you know it makes me so angry,_

_Because I know that it does,_

_I'll only make you cry,_

_This is our last goodbye_

Dawson tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. He was so mad with her he couldn't even look at her. How dare she try to upstage his grieving! He threw her hands back at her chest and turned to walk away.

'Not so easy to hide is it Dawson? Go back to your fantasy world and go back to Jen! I'm so glad you didn't waste any time getting over me' Joey shouted loudly as she turned her back on him.

'How dare you bring Jen into this? It has nothing to do with her!' Dawson said angrily, as he walked back towards her, gripping her hands again.

'It has everything to do with her. You've run away into a little emotional bubble so you don't have to deal with the reality of what you are running away from. Being with Jen isn't going to bring your Dad back. Nothing is Dawson. He's dead!' As Joey's voice raised again she felt the sharp sting of the forceful slap Dawson threw at her face.

_Did you think?_

_No this can't happen to me,_

_Did you rush to the phone because? _

_Cause that voice that's calling from the back of your mind,_

_Saying baby baby please,_

_Did you know him at all?_

_Did you know him at all?_

_Did you know him?_

She fell to the ground and held onto her check tightly. It didn't hurt, but the shock of it did. Dawson just stood there, looking down on her.

'Do you really think I am that stupid not to know that he's gone? He's dead and it's because of me, because of us Joey! Because I wanted to chase some infantile notion of us being soul mates! Do you really think that I would ruin my relationship with Jen so I could retreat into some kind of fairy land? Jesus Christ Joey, you're sick.' Dawson said, running his hand through his hair.

'You blame me for his death don't you? You think that our relationship killed him?' Joey said, still recoiling form his anger.

Dawson took a deep breath in and looked up to the sky.

'Yes' he said quietly. It was as if everything she had ever feared was vocalised.

She stood up and brushed herself down. She held her face slightly, feeling blood trickle down it. She looked at her hand and was shocked by the sight of it. Where she had been holding onto that stone so tightly, she had actually cut her hand. She felt faint but tried to keep it together.

'Well, if you feel that way Dawson I guess that's it. Bye Dawson. 'She picked her bag up from the floor and started to walk away, shaking as she went.

'We can't end it like this Joey' Dawson said, not letting enough of his real emotional make his statement seem as if it were genuine.

Joey stopped and took a sharp intake of breath.

'You just did Dawson.' She said simply, not daring to look around. She carried on walking and then started to run towards the nearby path. Dawson watched her run away, watched until he could not longer see her. He looked down at his hands and saw blood. Where had that come from? Had he hit her that hard? He couldn't have done that, not to Joey, not to anyone. The idea of him hitting Joey suddenly made him feel sick. Sick to his very core. He suddenly had the urge to find her, to beg for forgiveness.

So he ran, ran as fast as he could towards her room.

But when he got there, he was too late.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Pacey said, pushing Dawson out of the doorway and up against the wall.

'Look, I need to see her. I need to apologise,' Dawson said, seeing the pit of anger in Pacey's eyes.

'There is no way you are ever going near her again.' Pacey said, his anger oozing from every pore. 'You really think I'm going to let you in near so you can hurt her?'

'I didn't mean to. I was angry and...' Dawson began but was cut off by Audrey.

'She's gone Dawson,' she said, standing at the doorway.

'Where? Where has she gone?' Dawson said, working himself free from Pacey's forceful grip and towards Audrey.

'I don't know. She came home, covered in blood and locked herself in the bathroom. All we got out of her was you too had fought and she had cut her hand on a rock. Then she said you hit her. 'Audrey looked up and this point and stared Dawson directly in the eye. She knew that he hadn't meant to do anything, but she was angrier than she had ever been.

'I didn't hit her I...'

'Save it Dawson. Anyway, we went to get some ice for her face and we came back and she had gone. Packed a bag, took off somewhere. All she left was this,' Audrey said, wiping the tears away and handing him a note.

_Audrey and Pacey,_

_I've gone._

_Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid._

_I just need to find my path, away from everyone._

_I love you both._

_Joey. _

'So there you have it Dawson. Congrats, you might have just chased you soulmate away,' Audrey said bitterly, slamming the door behind her.

Dawson tried to take it all in. But it was all too much, all too confusing. He looked up and saw Pacey glaring at him from across the hallway.

'Pacey, you've got to help me find her,'

'Why do you think I would ever want to be near you again!' Pacey said

'Because we need to find her. Find out where she has gone and...'

'And what Dawson? Drag her back, make her fall in love with you again? Make the world the happy film script you've always dreamed it was?' Pacey said, walking towards him.

'I need to apologise Pacey. I said some awful things.' Dawson said, looking at hands. Joey's blood was still there.

'You did some awful things. Things I'm not sure I could forgive you, let alone someone who had put you on a peddle stool for most of her life. Face it Dawson, you blew it.' Pacey said.

Dawson fell to the ground and cried. Cried like he hadn't in a long time. His sobs almost as loud as those made by Joey in the park. The ferocity of his emotions shocked Pacey. He almost felt sorry for him. But he couldn't let him. He knew this is what Joey wanted. Not to be found. But then Dawson had lost the two people he loved most in the world and Pacey softened.

Pacey sat next to him and put his arm around his old friend. Trying to quiet his cries of anguish of losing her.

Of losing the life he once had.

Of losing everything.


	8. Not Coming Home

A/N I know that the last two chapters were very depressing, very dark and slightly out of character for both of them (but hey, I'm in an angsty place right now.) Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to convey what happens when you lose someone and I think that's where Dawson and his violent outburst came in. Sorry if that upsets anyone and yes I can see it is out of character but I wanted to show Dawson as being as human as the next person, not just a robot full of long words. As for Joey, I'm trying to do the same so sorry if the tone of the piece seems to go up and down. But then life is a little like that.

**Not Coming Home**

That evening Dawson and Pacey searched what felt like the whole of Boston. They went to all the places that they could think Joey would be but they found nothing. Eventually, they went to Gram's house and Dawson shared with everyone what he had done. The shame he felt crept up his back like a shadow and the more he contemplated it, the more he felt as if he should be punished. Jack had managed to hold onto his anger but Jen hadn't. Jen flew at him, throwing light punches into his chest while crying. She couldn't believe he was capable of anything like that and quite frankly she didn't want to think she was partly responsible.

They waited till the next morning to call Bessie, to find out where she had gone. But Bessie gave them all the news they needed to hear. Joey was safe and had come home last night. They all drew a collective sigh of relief. But the news wasn't as good as they had all hoped.

Audrey came back from her day of classes later that evening to find Joey had been erased from her room. All traces of the sweet small town girl had gone. All that was left was a note, addressed just to Audrey.

_My darling Audrey,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I think its better this way. I don't want you to panic but I am going away for a while, I can't say how long. As much as I thought I was realizing my dream I wasn't. I was just play acting. So I've gone to the only place I need to go to find whatever of me is left, to heal over what I've lost and to start again as an anonymous person._

_You've meant everything to me over the last few months and I'll never forget you Audrey. Look after Pacey for me and everyone else._

_Love Joey._

Audrey called Pacey immediately and they both shared the note together, confused over its meaning and where she could have gone. Pacey eventually called Bessie but she kept Joey's location secret. The only information she gave away was that Joey had postponed her education and that she wouldn't be coming back to Worthington this year. Pacey begged Bessie to let her know where she had gone but Bessie wouldn't, saying it would be better for her in the long run.

Dawson also got a note; it was delivered to Gram's house by an angry Bodie who handed it to him without a word. As Bodie walked away from the door Dawson looked at Joey's delicate handwriting, running his fingers across it. He ripped it open.

_Dear Dawson,_

_I've left. Not because of what happened last night. I'm not saying that you slapping me was right because it was not. But I don't want _

_you to think I've gone because of that. _

_I need to get away from all of this, all the drama and the pain I've caused over the last five years. You need to grieve and so do I. But obviously not together, not if we are both so angry with each other. _

_Don't give up on your dreams, follow them. It's what Mitch would have wanted.. _

_I love you Dawson Leery, more than you know._

_Joey_

And so the year went by without Joey. Dawson went back to USC, thinking that giving himself the distance from Boston and his friends might help. The others went back to classes and jobs and everything almost went back to normal, except for the occasional hushed conversation about where they thought Joey had gone. Jack kept Andie informed about everything that was happened and had even joked with her that she should keep her eye out for the allusive Miss Potter. But the truth was none of them knew. When the summer break came and classes finally disbanded, they were still none the wiser of her location. Pacey and Audrey made there way to LA for the summer, Pacey not so keen on being in Capeside, while Jen and Jack stayed in Boston. Dawson came back to Capeside and quizzed both his and Joey's families but no one knew (or if they did they said nothing). Bessie was furious with Dawson until she saw him sitting in Joey's boat one morning, where he had been all night, his face drawn and pale. She forced him into the house and talked to him. Talked to him about everything he had been bottling up for almost a year.

'I only hit her because she was screaming and I thought it would stop her being hysterical. But as I did it, I felt an anger come from no where. You know I would never do anything like that Bessie. I love her too much.' Dawson said in the middle of their conversation,

Bessie looked at this pale young man who had been for most of her life like a little brother. He was broken in two with pain and guilt and she couldn't bear it. She knew that Joey would kill her if she revealed her location. But she couldn't help it.

'She's in Italy Dawson,' Bessie said quietly.

'What?' Dawson said, removing his hands from his face.

'She came back here that night and cried all night. I don't think I've seen her cry that much ever, even after Mom died. And then she woke up in the morning and it was as if she had made some giant revelation. She called Andie and was on a plane that night. Bodie and I had to go and pack up everything at Worthington.' Bessie said staring at her feet.

'What she doing in Italy? Is she coming back?' Dawson cried, hope in his eyes for the first time in months.

'Well when she first went there it was for a holiday but then she found out about a local arts program and has been painting for months. Look at what she sent me last month,' Bessie said, pointing to a large painting now handing over the fire place.

Dawson stood up and moved towards it. The oil paint was thick and opulent against his pale skin. He felt the waves and texture of the paint, hoping to feel her somehow.

'It's beautiful,' he whispered.

'As for when she's coming home I don't know. And that's the honest truth Dawson. Everything I ask she changes the subject or says something about money being too tight to fly home or something. She's been staying at Andie's aunts' house in Verona.' Bessie said, moving towards the painting and placing her arms around Dawson's shoulder.

'We just have to trust she is going to be okay. We need to let her live her own life, without us in it. At least for the moment.' She whispered, not wanting to hear the words herself.

And so Dawson did. He told no one about where Joey was, except Pacey who was also out of his mind with worry. He got on a plane the next morning to LA and started to live his life as well. As well as he could without Joey.


	9. Over My Head

A/N Going to try and upload a lot of new chapters to this piece over the next few days. Any suggestions I will gladly receive them. I'm also working on a sequel to 'Alone Without You' but I don't think I can write the two at the same time because of the different tones in both. I'm also going to round off New Soulmates, as I have left that one dangling a little. So just to keep you updated I'm moving this one forward in time, to around the same time as the season finale took place.

**Over My Head**

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into 5 years. Dawson had managed to graduate from USC, just. All his student films were considered to be formulaic and based on the same story. He had re-made Creek Daze around 6 times. But it was enough to get him noticed by a TV network that wanted a new show. He was trying to write one for them, desperately searching for stimulus. And so one sunny June afternoon, he stepped out of his taxi and walked across his lawn in Capeside. Time felt as if it had turned back. It was 1998 again and his life hadn't begun yet.

He hadn't been home in a long time, his Mom and Lily preferring to travel to LA. No one else came back to Capeside anymore. Jen and Jack were living together in New York, Jack as a teacher and Jen as a councilor at a rough inner city High School. It was a hard job. But they had each other for support and they loved it. Dawson occasionally visited them, as well as trying to see Pacey who was also in New York. Him and Audrey had been together since college and he had been with her through all the rough patches she had endured. They loved each other and Pacey followed her to New York when she wanted to work on Broadway. Pacey did the only thing he knew how, he cooked. He cooked well and started a small bar/restaurant which was filled with nothing but locals. But he loved it. And then there was Joey.

Joey had not been seen or heard from since that fateful day in the dead of winter. Bessie stayed good to her word and told no one anything more than she had Dawson that night. She let people know she was okay but nothing about where she was or what she was doing. When Andie came back from Italy after one year and Joey didn't, Dawson had resigned himself to losing her. He knew it was the only way he could move forward. Andie had spoken to him a few times but never about Joey, only about life in general. The conversations were pained and void of all emotion and so eventually they stopped. Andie went back to Boston and finished her degree, going pre med and was currently working her way through Med School.

Dawson dropped his bag on the porch and made his way to the dock. He sat down and swung his legs over the edge, taking in the scent of an impending summer in Capeside. The first summer he had spent there in almost 4 years.

'Penny for them?' his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts. She lowered herself next to him on the dock and hugged him gently.

'Hi Mom,' he said into her shoulder. 'It's just strange being back, you know?'

'I know. But it's lovely to have you back,' Gail said, looking at how old Dawson looked. He was now sporting the famous Californian tan, with sun bleached high lights in his hair.

'Where's Lily?' Dawson said, looking around the garden.

'She's playing with Alexander up in your old bedroom. She's always playing with Alexander's. I swear, its history repeating itself.' She smiled to herself and Dawson couldn't help but join in.

'Well it wouldn't be Capeside without some kind of soulmate thing going on.' Dawson said, turning to his mother with a yawn.

'You must be exhausted. Why don't you kick the kids out of your room and get some sleep?' Gail said, standing up and reaching out her hand to pull him to his feat.

'Okay, that sounds good,' he said, taking her hand and following her into the house.

As he climbed up the familiar stairs he heard the two small voices coming form his room. He couldn't help but smile and remember about Joey and his endless summer play dates.

'Knock knock,' he said, pushing the door open. Lily and Alex were on the bed, playing with his ET doll.

'Dawson!' the little girl yelled as she jumped to her feat and reached out her arms. Dawson hugged her tightly. She had grown into a cute little 7 year old, all pig tails and toothless grins.

'Hey there! How's my favorite sister?' He said, placing her back down on the bed.

'Great. We were just about to watch a movie, wanna join us?' she said, lisping slightly. It broke Dawson's heart.

'No honey, he needs to sleep. He has had a long day.' Gail said from behind them.

'No, it's alright Mom. As long as I get to pick,' he said, moving towards his ancient video collection and picking up a dusty copy of ET.

'Alright!' Alex said 'How did you know that was our favorite movie?'

'Call it a hunch,' he said, turning on his old TV and putting the video in the machine. He sat on the bed, with Alex and Lily either side of him. Gail watched from the door and couldn't help but smile. There was a noticeable absence though and she knew that Dawson could feel it too.

'I'll get some Popcorn for you guys,' Gail said, walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Gradually Dawson felt himself drift off, followed shortly by Alex and Lily. When Gail went upstairs she found them all fast asleep. She pulled the comforter over them and turned the television off, smiling at herself. She had both her babies home.

Gail went outside and sat on the porch. It had been a lonely few years without Dawson in the house. She hadn't told him yet but she had meant a nice man called Steve. They went on dates and she couldn't help but think he might want to stick around. She slowly rocked herself in the old rocking chair and looked over the creek. The phone ringing jolted her out of her dozing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Gail its Bessie,'

'Hiya. I guess you want Alexander home?' Gail said, standing up and making her way inside.

'Kind of, has he been any trouble today?' Bessie said.

'No, actually he is sleep at the moment. I'll wake him up and drive him home if you want?' Gail said, picking up her car keys.

'Could you? I've got a special guest to see him and I think he would like to come home. You might want to see them as well,' Bessie said, her voice bubbling over with excitement.

'It's not... she's home?' Gail said.

'This morning, taking us all by surprise.' Bessie said, hearing Bodie and Joey laughing in the background.

'I'll be right over.' Gail said, hanging up and running up the stairs. The three were still fast asleep, especially Dawson who was out cold. She picked up the sleeping boy and pulled the comforter back over the siblings. Alex stirred slightly and she whispered in his ear they were going home.

The drive over to the Potter's seemed to take forever, the scenery passing slowly. Alex was bouncing up and down in his seat, excited at seeing his Aunt Joey for the first time in years. Gail was excited too. Joey was like a daughter to her. Not only that but having both Joey and Dawson in the same place for the first time in almost 6 years tantalizing. She pulled up in front of the B&B and found Bessie sitting on the front step.

'Hey there neighbor,' she called from the car. Bessie stood up and waved as Alex ran past her and straight into the house.

Gail walked over to Bessie and they met with a hug, as they always did. Bessie had obviously been crying on and off all day.

'Are you okay?' Gail asked, linking arms with her friend.

'I'm really good. She's changed a lot Gail, she's so grown up! I can't believe she's my little sister anymore,' Bessie said, griping onto Gail's arm.

'She will always be your little sister,' Gail said as they reached the front door. Gail placed her hand on the handle but hesitated 'Are you sure she will want to see me, after...you know,' Gail said. She didn't want to upset her or make her nervous.

'She asked for you personally Gail, stop worrying,' Bessie reassured her and placed her hand over Gail's on the handle.

They walked through the door and found Joey standing at the breakfast bar with Alex running around at her feat. Gail couldn't quite recognize her. She had a deep Italian tan, her hair extremely long, down to her elbows almost. It had maintained its healthy brown color she had always had but it was now very curly. She was still the slight little thing she was when she was little but was defiantly a woman now. What stuck Gail most was she seemed more confident that ever, compared to the scared little boy she had left tucked up in bed earlier.

'Joey, is that you?' Gail asked walking towards her.

Joey looked up and her face lit up 'Gail!' Joey said, opening her arms and hugging her tightly. 'God I missed you. How are you?' Joey said.

'All the better for seeing you, you look amazing,' Gail said, standing back and looking her up and down again. She was wearing jeans with a blue T shirt but she had customized her belt and her arms were full of bracelets and bangles.

'Well, they say that Italy agrees with everyone. Come on in, I've got a present for you,' Joey said, taking Gail's hand and leading her to the living room. It was filled with various canvases with bright splashes of color on them. Some of them were very abstract while others were more traditional portraits and landscapes. In the corner was one under a sheet.

'This is very Little Woman of me so I apologize but I couldn't help it. I wanted to capture it for you,' Joey said, moving the sheet off the painting. It was a delicate oil painting of the Leery's house, dock and all, over looking the creek.

'Oh Joey, it's magnificent,' Gail said, touched that Joey would make something like that for her.

'Well in one class we had to paint home. And it was the only place that came to mind.' Joey said, lifting the painting up and giving it to Gail.

'Should I be offended by that?' Bessie interrupted smiling. She knew that Joey always considered the Leery's to be her home, more so than the B&B. After all, she had only lived in the B&B for 2 years before moving away

'Of course you should,' Joey said, a big grin crossing over her face. 'Do you really like it?'

'Joey, I'm so proud of you I couldn't say,' Gail said, putting the picture at her feet and hugging her tightly.

'Thanks Gail, that means the world.' Joey said softly into her shoulder. She started to yawn.

'What is it about me today? I just make people want to sleep.' Gail said preoccupied with the painting to realize what she was saying.

'Has Alex been trouble today then?' Joey said.

'No, it's just that I had to wake him up to bring him here. Alex, Lily and Dawson fell asleep watching ET and...' Gail suddenly stopped and looked over at Joey.

'Dawson's here?' Joey said, trying to keep her tone light.

'Yeah, he's come back because he had writer's block. He is writing for a big TV network.' Gail said, glancing over at Bessie who was looking concerned.

'How long is he home for?' Joey continued, walking over to another painting in the crowded room.

'The whole summer,' she said quietly.

'I must drop by and say hello at some point.' Joey said, moving some of the paintings around into order.

'That would be great. You can come over for dinner if you want?' Gail said, immediately cursing herself.

'I'll get back to you on that but thanks Gail,' Joey yawned again 'I'm sorry I better go get some sleep before dinner. I was great to see you again.' Joey said, hugging her again.

'Same here Joey. I've missed you,' Gail said into her shoulder.

Joey smiled and walked off to her old room. She closed the door and leaned against the back of it. Dawson was home, something was thought she wouldn't have to deal with. At least not yet.


	10. Come to my Window

A/N Well aren't I one with the twists in plot line? Hopefully I will settle this one down a bit, maybe less time travel. Thanks for all the reviews JAS (I think it's just you and me reading this damm thing), good or bad they mean a lot. (By the way, I know it's an obvious song and title to use of this chapter but I couldn't help myself. Song is by Melissa Etheridge.)

**Come to my Window**

Joey splash another handful of cold water over her face. She never did get up to eat dinner in the end. She sat down for 5 minutes to consider the gravity of having Dawson so near to her for the first time in years and got lost in nostalgic dreams of the past. The reality of it was she awoke with a start early the next morning, famished from not eating the previous day and more confused than ever. As much as she wanted to run over to his house now, climb through the window and loose herself in his arms, she couldn't let herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't aged really. But then she had been leading an especially stress free life for the last 5 years. Going to Andie was an escape but it also provided her with a lifeline. Andie took her to the local university she was considering enrolling in as she was not then sure what she wanted to do. Joey got lost in the language and the romance of the place. And then she stumbled across the art department and fell in love. Seeing the work that people were doing and the passion in their faces ignited something she had left buried for a long time. That was enough for her. She enrolled for the next semester's teaching and signed off Worthington forever.

She moved in with Andie's aunt permanently, an artist herself and made a little money working in a local restaurant and teaching English to other students. It wasn't much but it was enough. She had finally graduated 2 months previously and decided it was time to come home. At least for a while anyway. As much as she wanted to come home for the holidays and birthday's she had missed out on while she was away, she knew a part of her would force her to stay. And she didn't want that. She wanted to discover the world on her own. She pulled her long hair into a lose bun at the back of her head and teased it until it was somewhat secure.

Resisted the urge to call people was the worst part of the whole experience. She asked Andie not to tell her anything about what was happening at home. She really wanted to be out of the loop for a while. She hadn't considered it would be five years before she would return. She knew she had to at least say hello to some of the people she had run away from, through no fault of there own. Friends like Pacey, Audrey, Jack and Jen.

Jen.

It was the one bit of news that Andie had forced her to hear. When Joey arrived in Italy, she didn't know that Dawson and Jen had split up. One night when she was trying to silently cry into her pillow at the old farmhouse where the three women had lived, Andie came in a told her in a quiet little voice. Joey had been shocked to hear it. She was more shocked to hear she had taken Charlie back.

Joey made her way outside and stood on the small jetty outside the B&B. It was warm outside but cold by her standards. Long Italian summer's had made Joey realize what real heat could mean. The sun was bright but it was not warm. The wind swished through the reeds and she heard a splashing noise coming from the corner. It was Dawson's rowing boat.

Joey jumped slightly but held her feet fiercely to the old wooden planks, starring down at them. She had to face him sometime. At least it could be now. She felt the boat bump into the jetty and looked up.

But it wasn't Dawson. A little blond girl with her hair all matted and bunched into pigtails grinned up to her from the boat.

'Hello,' Lily lisped.

'Hey,' Joey responded, not entirely sure if this little girl could be Lily. She hadn't seen Lily since she was a tiny baby. 'Can I help you young lady?'

'Nah, I know what I'm doing,' Lily said, jumping out of the boat and tying it to the jetty. She sure was a pro at this.

'Okay, well my name is...' Joey started but was interrupted by the little girl.

'I know, you're Joey. Dawson has pictures of you everywhere. I'm Lily,' she said, sticking her hand out for Joey to shake.

Joey tried not to giggle and met the little girl in a hand shake 'Nice to see you Lily. You've grown up so much since I last saw you,' she said, turning the handshake so she was holding hands with her.

'That's what Uncle Pacey says whenever he sees me. Do you known Uncle Pacey?' Lily said, pulling Joey towards the house.

'You could say that,' Joey laughed to herself, following Lily to the house.

'I'm here to get Alex. We're going to the movies today.' She said, stopping in front of the door.

'That sounds fun. Can I join you?' Joey asked eager to spend more time with the little girl she barely knew.

'Mmmm, I suppose. Do you like movies?' Lily asked as she opened the door

'You could say that too,' Joey said, following her into the house.

Lily barged through and went up to Alex sitting on the couch. She slapped him around the head and grabbed his arm 'Come on knuckle head. You were suppose to meet me like 30 minutes ago,'

Joey put her hand to her mouth to stop the laughter. Lily was unlike her brother in so many ways, almost like she was at her age. Bessie came from the bathroom and caught the end of the exchange, trying not to laugh herself. She wrapped her arms around Joey's shoulders and the two stared at the children.

Alex rubbed his head 'I know that. But my Aunt Joey's here and I wanted to see her,' Alex replied grumpily. The truth was Alex had spent the morning playing video games and not really paying much attention to Joey.

'She's coming with us too. So, you ready?' she said impatiently.

Alex thought it over for a second, realizing there was no escape from Lily Leery or her thirst for cinema. 'Okay, give me a minute.' He ran out the room, giving Bessie a stern stare as he went.

'I'm just going to change a little first. You okay to weight Lily?' Joey said to Lily, who by now had her hands on her hips.

'Yeah, I suppose.' She said, the Leery stubbornness shinning through.

Joey quickly brushed her hair through and changed into a casual t-shirt and pair of jeans. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror and followed the two out of the house.

'Umm, my mom is taking us Joey so we have to ride back in the boat if that's okay?' Lily said when they were out on the porch.

Joey took a deep breath. Well, this is as good as time as any to see him and at least the kids will be there as a distraction, she thought to herself.

'That's not a problem, as long as I can row.' Joey finally said, running towards the boat. Alex laughed to himself. He remembered when he was little Joey used to take him on boat rides around the creek. He wouldn't let anyone know, but he had missed her.

So the two generations of Capeside climbed into the rickety old boat and set sail for the Leery's house.

Dawson was sitting in his room, typing into his laptop at high speed. He had had a sudden burst of inspiration very early that morning and hadn't stopped. When he had finally woken up late the previous night he had found Alex gone but Lily curled up at his side. He had smiled and moved her to her own bed. By then the house was quiet, his mom already asleep. So he spent the night watching old movies of himself growing up on the creek. It had given him the boost he needed and he had been writing since 3 in the morning.

He saved his worked, closed his laptop and closed his eyes for a second. Although he had showered and eaten earlier he still didn't feel awake enough. He stood up and made his way downstairs for more coffee.

Joey stopped rowing for a moment when she saw the house. Her and Dawson's house. The ladder was still there, as was the dock. A lump formed in her throat. One of the last places she saw before she left was this house. She had rowed there on the morning of her departure, when the sun was about to rise over it.

'You okay Joey?' Alex said, seeing the far away look in her eyes.

She shock her head 'Yeah I'm fine, just forgot how much hard work this was,' she lied and carried on rowing until they reached the dock. Lily and Alex jumped out and raced to the house, leaving Joey to tie the boat up. She slowly climbed out and gazed over the creek from the dock. She hadn't seen it in 5 years but it was almost unchanged.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

She tuned around and looked to the house. It too was almost identical to they way it was 5 years ago. Did time ever change anything in this place, she thought to herself. She could hear the kids banging about in the hallway, trying to get Gail to hurry up. How did Bessie and Gail put up with them? She paused briefly at the ladder.

_I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take  
_

She couldn't see any signs of movement in the bedroom and slowly climbed it, making sure not to make too much noise. She just wanted to peak inside, not climb in. When she got to the top she saw the room hadn't changed since she last saw it all those years ago. She tried to resist the urge to climb inside but couldn't.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon  
_

She lowered her legs down to the floor boards and ducked her head inside. The room smelt of Dawson and she inhaled deeply.

_Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon  
_

She made her way around the room, picking up items that sparked memories in her long lost. She carefully placed each other items backs, mindful not to interrupt anything.

_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you  
  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

She sat on the bed and picked up a t-shirt that Dawson had left on the floor nearby. She couldn't help it. She placed it to her face and inhaled his scent. He hadn't changed. _  
_  
Dawson poured himself another cup of coffee and drank it quickly. He wanted to stay awake. He felt like he was in a daze this morning, all that writing and reminiscing had caused him to blur the line between reality and fiction. He went to fill his cup again.

'You know that stuff's not good for your mind,' Gail said, entering the kitchen in search of her car keys.

'No, but it's better than cocaine so be thankful.' Dawson muttered into his cup.

'Well thanks for that PSA Dawson, I'll be sure to look out for that slogan. Did you get a good night's sleep in the end' Gail teased.

'I did actually. What are you up to today?' He asked, taking a seat at the table.

'Well, as you can probably well hear, I'm taking the kids to the movies. Well, as soon as I can find the keys to the car. Wanna join us?' she asked, emptying her handbag on the table.

'Maybe. I've just hit a gold mine on the writing so I might try to exploit it a bit,' he said, taking another gulp from his drink.

'Oh, before I forget I've got to tell you something. Last night I saw...' Gail started before Lily came crashing into the room.

'Come on Mom, we are already late because of Alex. I don't want to miss this movie again!' she whined.

'Okay sweetie but I'm trying to tell Dawson something. I'll be a minute,' Gail said, turning the girl around and pushing her out of the room towards Alex.

'Fine, we'll meet you in the car,' she said, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him out of the house.

Gail turned to get Dawson's attention but he had walked into the TV lounge. Joey's painting had caught his eye.

Meanwhile, Joey had climbed down the ladder after hearing the noise that Alex and Lily were making outside. She caught them running around the front garden and threw them in the back seat of the car.

'You two are a pain, you know that?' Joey gently scolded them as she climbed into the front seat.

'We know,' Lily said cheekily as she climbed across the front bench seat and sat next to Joey. 'Is it okay if I sit here?'

'I don't see a problem with that,' Joey said, smiling down at the mischievous child.

Gail found Dawson with the painting in his arms, tracing his fingers across the familiar outlines of his home.

'Where did you get this? It's wonderful.' Dawson said, examining it more closely.

'That's what I'm trying to tell you. Last Night...' Gail began but then the sounding of her car horn rung through the house. Gail knew that this conversation would have to wait. 'I'll explain later.' She kissed him on the check, leaving him to look at the painting.

'Actually, I will come with you. I think I need to get out of the house.' Dawson put the painting down and followed his mother out of the house.

'Okay. You can help manage the brats for me,' Gail said, closing the door behind her and leading Dawson to the car.

They approached the car from the back and Dawson saw Lily jumping around in the front seat. He decided to take the back seat as it was quieter and he needed to think. There was something so familiar about the style of that painting and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

He lowered himself into the car and looked forward. That was a long haired woman sitting in the front seat, her back to him.

'You're coming too Dawson? That's so cool' Lily said spinning around to see her older brother.

Joey closed her eyes tightly. She hadn't wanted to meet him like this.

'I sure am. Who's you friend in the front seat,' Dawson said, trying to see the woman's face.

'You're silly Dawson,' Alex said, playfully punching him in the arm 'It's Aunt Joey. Say hi Aunt Joey,'

Dawson slowly looked up and studied the back of the woman's head. This woman couldn't be Joey. Her hair was the same color as Joey's was but it was considerably longer. But it couldn't be, she had left his life.

'Joey,' Dawson just about managed to say.

Joey slowly turned around to face Dawson. To face her soulmate. She turned her head slowly, keeping her eyes down and then meeting his eye line. Their eyes locked tightly.

'Hey Dawson,' she said quietly.

Gail stumbled into the car 'Let gets this show on the road...Oh hey Joey,' she said, realizing what had just happened.

'Was this what you were trying to tell me?' Dawson said in a quiet voice.

'Trying being the operative word.' Gail said, looking at the two of them. They intensely stared into each other's eyes, not daring to blink incase they were dreaming.

'Well... better get going. Ready kids?' Gail said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

'Yeah!' Lily and Alex shouted in union.

Gail started the car and reversed out of the driveway, keeping her eyes on the unfolding drama in the car.


	11. Pieces of Me

A/N Ahhh so they finally meet again. Odd meeting wasn't it? Tried to resist the urge to put the two in bed (naughty person that I am). Anyway, here is the fallout.

**Pieces of Me**

The car journey was eerily silent for Gail. The kids were making enough noise for everyone in the car, Lily singing along with the radio and Alex talking to Dawson. It was Joey's silence that was most disturbing to her. Joey was holding onto Lily's hand, mostly because Lily had insisted on it. Gail couldn't help but think there were other reasons behind it.

Dawson sat quietly in the back seat of the car; feeling like his emotions had been put through a tumble dryer. She was there, within arms reach of him. She had changed so much since they last saw each other. But then Dawson couldn't wipe the image of Joey bleeding out of his mind. This image had stuck with him over the last few years, creeping up on him in his dreams and when he looked at other pictures.

They finally pulled up outside the movie theatre and the kids clambered to get out of the car. Gail got out and ran after Lily who had run straight for the theatre, leaving Alex following slowly behind.

Joey and Dawson stood on opposite sides of the car, resuming the stare they had started earlier. They were drinking each other in, consuming each other. Finally one of they got the courage to speak.

'Hey' Joey finally said.

'Hey' Dawson replied, unsure of what to say.

They stood in silence for a moment, continuing their visual inspections of one another.

'Considering what big talkers we were in high school, I think maybe we talked ourselves out all those years ago. You know, if 'hey' is the best we can manage after not speaking for 5 years,' Joey ventured, her hands trembling.

'I think it's a classic response.' Dawson's face softened and he smiled. Joey walked around to meet him on the sidewalk and they stood face to face for the first time.

'I'm sure this is inappropriate or just plan crazy but...' Joey said as they wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him. Dawson was taken back by this but relaxed at Joey's touch. He returned the hug, closing his eyes and he felt her hair and smelt her skin. She hadn't changed; she was still soft and sweet smelling.

'I think maybe we need to talk, rather than go watch the new Disney film with Spielberg Jr and her assistant,' Dawson said into her shoulder. She pulled away, tears forming in her eyes.

'I would like that,' she said, looking over at Gail who was standing at the entrance waiting for them. Joey waved her in and Gail nodded understandingly. She returned her gaze over at Dawson who hadn't stopped looking at her. 'Where to?'

'I think we should go to the boardwalk,' Dawson said, turning to walk side by side with her.

They walked in silence to the edge of the river, occasionally catching themselves looking at one another. Joey couldn't get over how adult Dawson looked. And how tired he looked too. Dawson was enchanted by the woman that Joey had become.

They eventually reached a bench and took a seat. More silence followed, neither of them able to start the conversation.

'So...' Dawson began.

'So... Gail told me you're writing for a network? That's great Dawson.' Joey ventured.

'Thanks. It's a good opportunity but I've got a little writers block.' Dawson said, honestly.

'I'm sure it will pass. Capeside's great for inspiration.' Joey mused, looking over the few of the river.

'Is that why you've come back? Inspiration?' Dawson asked, looking over at her.

Joey took a deep breath. She always knew that this day, whenever it came, would be difficult. 'I've come back to see my family, my friends. To apologize to certain people for vanishing all those years ago,' she said, looking up as she finished that sentence.

'I don't think you have to apologize to anyone. If anything, I should apologize to you. What I did that night was unforgivable and...' Dawson began. Joey reached over and put a finger to his lips.

'Don't Dawson. Let's not talk about it. It's forgotten and long time ago forgiven.' She said, trying to smile but failing.

'But I hit you Joey, I can't just...'

'You have to Dawson. You didn't hit me, for one thing, you slapped me. I don't think you have the capacity to hit anyone Dawson...well except Pacey,' Joey giggled.

Dawson looked over at her, her head cocked to one side looking at him. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder and touched her knee. God she was beautiful, he thought.

'You will be glad to know I haven't done that for a very long time,' Dawson smiled.

'Glad to hear it. Seriously Dawson, you were mourning and so was I. We said some really hurtful things to one another. Let's just try to move past it,' she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand to try and comfort him.

'Okay. Can I ask something deep and meaningful before we start to ramble about on about what's happened to us over the last 5 years?' Dawson said, gripping onto her hand.

'Sure,' she replied.

'Why didn't you call me? Or at least write?' he said, his eyes imploring Joey for the truth.

'Because you needed to grieve without me and I without you. I needed to cut you out my life completely otherwise we would have driven each other away for ever. And I couldn't bare that.' Joey said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

'I know. I just missed you.' Dawson said, reaching over and wiping a tear away from her cheek.

'I miss you too Dawson,' she said catching his hand before he pulled it away.

The two continued to stare at each other for the next 10 minutes, in silence, as if words would not be enough to convey the hurt and pain that they had caused each other and how it was now all gone. Maybe not all forgotten but erased from their short term memories at the very least. Finally Dawson got up and invited Joey to lunch.

They found a small coffee shop nearby and sat there for 4 hours talking, discussing life and what had happened to them over the missed years. Joey tried to find out all the information about their friends as possible, outlining her plans to Dawson for meeting up with all of them. Dawson wanted to know everything about Italy and her painting. He was astounded to find out she had sold some of her art in London before coming home, making enough money for her to live by her own means for a while. He admired that she had found something that allowed her 'soul to speak' as she put it. Before they knew it, the shop was closing and they were turfed out into the street. Without a ride, they both started the long walk to the Leery's house, Joey accepting an invitation to dinner.

'So Jen actually ended up with Charlie?' Joey asked on the way home.

'Yeah, dating all the way through college and now she sees him when his band comes through town.' Dawson said, resisting the urge to grab her hand.

'And Pacey and Audrey are also together? Turn my back for five years....' Joey started.

'Sorry, we couldn't just pause our lives for you Miss Potter, life isn't a movie,' Dawson interrupted, unable to stop himself from teasing her.

'That's one sentence I thought would never come out of your mouth,'

'What?'

'Life isn't a movie? I thought that was your own personal mantra!' Joey said punching his arm.

'Well maybe I've changed. I know life isn't fantasy now. You leaving taught me that,' Dawson said, causing a painful silence between them for the rest of the way home.

When they got to the house Gail had already laid the table and was about to serve dinner, much to both of their delights. Gail quizzed Joey endlessly about Italy and how much of the language she had learnt. Joey shared her tales for a second time that day, as well as teaching Lily certain Italian phrases she had picked up.

'Okay, what is Can I have another drink?' Gail asked

'Posso avere altra bevanda.' Joey replied in a seamless Italian accent.

'Where is the nearest cinema?' Dawson asked

'Dove è il cinematografo più vicino?' Joey replied, smiling at her friend over dinner.

'Wow, I'll be remembering that one,' Dawson said.

Gail stood up and started to clear the table but Dawson stopped her. 'No Mom, you cooked. Go sit down and we will clear up.' He took the plate out of her hands and she learned over and kissed his cheek.

'Actually I'm going to put Lily to bed and then I'm going to follow. It was lovely to see you again Joey,' Gail said, moving towards Joey and enveloping her in a hug,

'Same here. Thanks for a lovely dinner,' Joey said. 'Good night,' She watched Gail make her way upstairs and couldn't help thinking how lonely she must have been all this time.

Joey picked up a plate and joined Dawson at the dishwasher, carefully loading everything.

'You're still scared of these things aren't you,' Dawson teased, seeing the pained look on Joey's face.

'No. I just don't want to break anything. Remember that time we loaded the dishwasher for your dad when we were 8 and broke everything in it?' Joey said, reloading some glasses that Dawson had thrown in it.

'To be fair Joey, we had also put looks of rock in it, like the jeans advert we had seen on TV? That would break anything no matter how we loaded it.'

'True, I just don't understand the machines and never will,' Joey said, stepping back and letting Dawson switch the machine on.

'So, what now?' Dawson said once the machine was running.

'I better go home, it's late.' Joey said, searching Dawson's face for a reason to stay.

'Okay.' Dawson said, walking towards the door. Joey's face fell behind his back and she followed solemnly behind him. He stopped at the door and turned around.

'You could sleep over? No funny stuff just sleep for sleep's sake?' Dawson asked nervously.

'Are you sure?' Joey asked hoping it would be.

'I think we can handle it.' Dawson smiled a confident smile.

'Okay, I'll just call Bessie to let her know so she doesn't panic.' Joey said, pulling her cell phone out from her pocket.

'Okay, I'll be upstairs when you're done.' Dawson said, making his way towards his room. He wasn't sure why he had suggested such she stay. It had been a great day, almost like it was when they were 15. Granted, there was a little bit of sexual tension but then there always was with Joey. He opened his door and started to change into his sleepwear.

'I've told Bessie, She says hi by the way,' Joey said, entering the room a few minutes later.

'Oh. Is she still mad at me?' Dawson asked.

'No. I think any anger she did have with you left a long time ago. She's just glad that we are both okay.' Joey said, taking her shoes off and climbing into bed.

'That's good. Okay, well goodnight Joey,' he said climbing in and turning the light off.

'Night Dawson,' Joey said, rolling into her familiar position as he did to his.

'Can I ask one more thing before we sleep?' Dawson said.

'Sure.' Joey said, not moving from her spot.

'What does Soul Mate mean in Italian.' He asked.

'Well soulmate is actually the same. But you can literally translate it to Compagno di anima. Why?' Joey reeled off. It was one of the first words she wanted to know.

'No reason,' Dawson smiled to himself. He had his reasons for knowing. Just knowing that Joey had found out the meaning made him feel better.


	12. White Flag

A/N, Yet again, thanks for the review JAS. I' glad you think it's moving in the right direction again (got a bit lost a while ago).

**White flag.**

Dawson rolled over in bed and instinctively reached out for Joey. They had spent most of night shifting around and trying not to touch one another, mostly out of the fear of what would have happened. Joey had lain awake almost as long as Dawson had but finally they both drifted off to sleep gently. Dawson opened his eyes to find that Joey had gone and he actually clutching her pillow. He smirked to himself, thinking that the pair of them hadn't woken up together since they were children. Joey always wanted to sneak out of the room before she woke him up and so grams didn't glare at her through the window in her kitchen as she descended the now legendary ladder.

She had left a note this time,

_Hey Dawson,_

_I've got a few apologies to make, a few bridges to build. _

_I'm gonna be gone for a week but I will be coming back. I would ask you to join me on my groveling expedition but I think I need to handle this one alone. _

_As cheesy as this sounds, I'll call you. _

_Love Joey._

_PS Get writing!_

Dawson smiled as he read the note. She did have a lot of apologizing to do and he was sure that none of it would be easy. He got out of bed and walked over to his desk. Joey had opened his laptop and switched it on before she left, leaving a pen and pad of paper next to it. She was nothing if not insistent. She had left the number of her cell on the pad as well. Dawson shook his head and made his way downstairs for some coffee.

Joey, sitting on the train to New York, glazed over as she took in the few from her window. She was just coming into the city and had forgotten how different is was to Capeside and Verona. She had decided to make the trip partly on impulse, also because she was due to visit an art dealer in the city about her work. She sent samples to him before she left Italy and he was interested. When she called to let him know she would be coming to the city he was happy to meet with her. That was her first port of call, checking it off in her mental to do list. Next she wanted to visit Audrey and Pacey, who she knew would be at his restaurant. While her and Dawson caught up yesterday he had let slip Pacey owned his own restaurant and Audrey worked in it between shows. Once that was done she was going to see Jack and Jen at their apartment. She had sworn Dawson to secrecy about her return, not wanting to cause undue anticipation and resentment amongst her old friends. She knew that was going to happen anyway but she wanted to at least try. She had brought with her 2 paintings she had done, one for each couple. She figured she had to show them something as evidence to what she had been doing all this time.

She looked at her reflection in the train window and tried to pat her hair into some semblance of order. As much as her hair was romantic and feminine, it was a pain to keep in check. She had decided to go for smart casual for her meeting today, wearing a pair of smart dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a burgundy cord blazer she had from college. She finished the outfit with a long, thin scarf that she had brought back from Italy. Bessie said she looked like a boho chick but just about smart enough to pass.

She felt the train slow down as it finally approached the last stop, Grand Central Station. She collected her bag and two tightly packaged paintings and made her way to the exit, waiting for the door to open. She was excited but petrified at the same time. First stop though, her hotel to get checked in.

Dawson sat on the porch nursing his coffee cup thoughtfully. This time yesterday he didn't know where she was and now he had her back. Well, at least had contact back. She was so different. Her speech, her confidence, her amazing looks. Dawson shook his head and tried to wipe the images out of his mind. He had spent at least an hour watching her sleep. He wanted to concentrate; he really did, but was finding it impossible with her around. She was like a drug, intoxicating all his senses.

'So thinking again?' Gail interrupted his train of thoughts.

'It's my favorite pass time. You okay?' he said, patting the chair next to him.

'I'm fine honey. How are you?' Gail said, her obvious concern for her eldest son shinning through.

'I'm okay,' he said, considering the statement. 'Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm happy,'

'It is nice to see her again. And that painting...it takes my breath away,' Gail said, getting lost in the few from the house.

'I always knew she had something inside...I'm just glad she got to nurture it.' Dawson said, taking a sip of his coffee.

'So she's gone to New York then?' Gail asked. Dawson looked at her quizzically, how would she know? Gail recognized the look of confusion on Dawson's face. 'Bessie told me. She's my secret spy,' Gail grinned.

'Yeah, just for a week to catch up with the others. I might join her later but I think she needs time with them alone,' Dawson admitted.

'That's a good idea honey. In the meantime, you can help me find a place for this painting,' Gail stood up and reached out her hand to him. He looked at his mother for an instant and accepted. Gail grabbed his hand tightly and started to drag him in the house. 'It would give me a chance to talk to you about Steve...'

Joey left the gallery with a smile on her face. The samples she had sent them they had liked, preferring her more contemporary pieces to her landscapes. They had agreed to exhibit some of them to sell in the main space and if they sold they would take some more. Joey was thrilled, although disappointed they didn't like her paintings of Capeside. She hailed a cab, gave the driver the address for her first stop and sat back. This was the nerve racking part, meeting her friends again. The cab slowed down and stopped out side a small restaurant with little metal tables outside. 'Witter's place' was written over the entrance in italic writing. Joey grinned and paid the driver his money. It seemed to be busy, the tables outside were full of people chatting and drinking coffee. Joey took a deep breath in and walked inside. It was obviously an old bar once, the same booths and tables kept in place but Pacey had been careful with the decoration. The walls had been painted a dark green and were covered with black and white photos of New York, of Capeside and of LA. She could see Audrey's touch and she could recognize her hand writing on the special's board.

She lowered herself into one of the empty booths and waiting patiently for service, thinking she would ask who ever it was if she could speak to the owner. She glanced over the menu, considering eating but her nerves getting the better of her.

'Can I take your order?' the teenage girl asked her. She had black and pink hair, fingerless gloves and a wild assortment of jewelry around her hands and neck. Joey deduced that Audrey must have hired her.

'Mmmm yes. Can I have a coffee please?'

'Coming up,' she replied in a surly tone of voice. Joey could help but chuckle under her breath.

'Umm, can I ask you something before you go? Is Pacey or Audrey here?' she said, before the waitress could completely escape.

'Audrey no, Pacey yes. Do you want him?' she replied, exasperated by the unnecessary conversation.

'Yeah, I need to talk to him about...a business matter.' Joey lied; trying to restrain her self was smiling too much.

'Sure,' the girl walked away and leaned over the counter. 'Hey Witter, someone to see you!' she yelled into the kitchen.

Pacey's voice came echoing over the serving hatch, where he was busy helping the cook dispatch orders. 'Is it important, we are kind of in the middle of a rush here? And for the last time Jessica, it's Mr. Witter. I don't care what Audrey tells you.'

'Whatever,' Jessica said, twiddling her hair 'It's a woman over in booth 4. She says its business,' she walked off and poured Joey her coffee, muttering under her breath.

Pacey sighed and delegated the work to other people in the kitchen. He walked behind the counter and took the coffee from Jessica. 'Booth 4?' he asked, Jessica nodding.

He walked up from behind and saw the attractive woman sitting in the booth, looking at the pictures on the wall. She was dressed kind of casual for a business meeting but what the hey.

'Sorry about my waitress, she's being vanquished to another plain of existence tomorrow,' Pacey said, lowing himself in front of the woman.

'Well you did always have a way with the ladies Pacey,' Joey said smiling. Pacey looked up and saw Joey staring back at him. It took him a minute to realize who it was.

'Joey? Is that you?' he said, stuttering slightly.

'No. Figment of your imagination...' she giggled, examining how her old flame looked. He had grown into a handsome man, all stumble and curly locks.

'Oh my god,' he said, getting to his feet and pulling Joey to her feet. 'It's actually you,' he said, enveloping her in a huge hug, burying his head into her hair.

'I'm sorry Pacey,' Joey said. She hadn't meant to say it that way, as flippantly as it sounded. But she felt it was right.

Pacey pulled away from her and inspected her closely, her dark tan and long hair. If he had passed her on the street he wouldn't have a clue. 'No apologies. How are you? More importantly, where the hell have you been?' Pacey's voice took on a harder edge towards the end of the question.

'Well, have you got the time to catch up? I hear you pretty busy?' Joey smiled, keeping hold of Pacey's hands.

'I've always got time for you. God I've missed you.' he said, pulling her into another hug.

'I missed you too Pace,' Joey mumbled into his shoulder, trying not to cry but failing.

Audrey tumbled in through the front door, waving and blowing kisses at the regulars. She had been at rehearsal all morning and was coming in to help with the late shift. She dumped her bag on the counter in front of Jessica and smiled.

'Hello Kitten, can you pop that out back for me?'

'No,' Jessica said, not looking up.

'That's what I like about you Jessica, sheer rudeness and stubbornness. Where's Witter?' Audrey asked, pushing the bag into Jessica's hands so she couldn't refuse.

'Making out with the woman in booth 4,' Jessica said, grabbing the bag and dumping it un-ceremonially through the serving hatch onto the kitchen floor.

Audrey looked over at booth four and saw Pacey hugging a tall, dark haired woman and saw red. She marched over to the pair and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

'Excuse me, but that's my fiancé you're slobbering over,' she said, waiting for the opportunity to hit this floozy around the face.

'Audrey, you have got the wrong end of the stick.' Pacey began.

'I don't think I have Witter. I come home from a hard morning acting my ass off and there you are wrapped up a little miss long hair here. Who is she?' Audrey continued while Pacey smiled at her.

Joey turned around and smiled at Audrey. 'Geez, you think I want this bozo back? That's why I pushed him onto you,' Joey said with a smile.

'Bunny?' Audrey whispered. 'Bunny!' she then shouted, lunging at Joey for a huge hug. 'I didn't think I'd see you again.'

'Well that was the plan. For a while anyway,' Joey said into her shoulder.

'Don't ever do that to us again, you hear me young lady?' Audrey said, pulling away from Joey and waggling her finger at her.

'I promise Miss I would never do anything like that again.' She said, raising her right hand.

'Good.' Audrey pushed Joey into the booth and took a seat next to her while Pacey retuned to his seat opposite.

'So, how have you been?' Pacey started.

'Good. I was in Italy, painting.' Joey said, taking a sip of her much needed coffee.

'Wait, Italy as in Andie's Italy? Did you see her?' Pacey said, slightly confused.

'Well, actually I was staying with her. I made her swear not tell anyone.' Joey said, holding onto Audrey's hand.

'That would explain why Andie has been so strange whenever we mentioned you.' Audrey said. By now, Audrey and Andie had become firm friends, with them both visiting each other often.

'Well, I thought it would be better that way. I'm sorry if I hurt either of you. I would never want to do that,' Joey said, reaching over and grabbing Pacey's hand too.

'We knew bunny, we knew. How are you now?' Audrey asked carefully, glancing over at a worried looking Pacey.

'I'm wonderful. I was in the city to sell some of my work to an art dealer and he is going to exhibit it!' Joey said.

'That's great but I think Audrey meant yourself, not your career,' Pacey interrupted.

'Oh, well I feel much better. I found my path, like I said I wanted to do.' Joey said, unsure at what her friends were trying to find out.

'And what about 'he who shall not be mentioned'?' Audrey said

'Huh?' Joey said, completely confused.

'Dawson,' Pacey said simply, expecting a strained end to the conversation.

'He's great. We spent the day together yesterday and we had dinner last night. It was good to catch up.' Joey rattled off, taking another sip of her coffee.

'Really? It was that easy? No long, drawn out soliloquy about losing love or star crossed soul mates? Did you leave Joey in Italy?' Pacey asked.

'No,' Joey giggled 'It was just time to move on. Dawson thought so too and so we are getting to know each other again.'

'Physically?' Audrey asked. Joey shot her a dirty look.

'No, you perv. We are just finding out about one another again. Anyway enough about me, what about you two? Fiancé?' Joey said, grabbing Audrey's right hand and inspecting the ring on her 3rd finger.

'Yup, 3 months now. It was so romantic Joey, he asked me on the beach in Santa Monica when we were on vacation and we then...' Audrey started to rattle on about wedding preparations, asking Joey to be her maid of honor. Joey just sat back and let it wash over her. She glanced over at Pacey who was studying her, smiling at his long lost friend. Joey smiled back. Happy to see him. Happy to see them both together and happy.

Suddenly a large crash and clutter brought them out of their conversation. The chef had dropped one of the orders when he tripped over Audrey's bag.

'Sorry Joey but we have to get back to work. How long are you in the city? Where are you staying?' Pacey said standing up and hugging Joey again once she had joined him.

'I'm in a small hotel on Lexington. I should be here for around a week. Want to meet yup tonight?' she asked, releasing herself from his hug and moving on to Audrey.

'That would be great. Come by here at 8? I'll make dinner. I'll ask Jen and Jack too' Pacey said, picking up Joey's bag and passing it to her.

'Actually don't, I'll make my way over their now.' Joey said. 'And I'll bring you your present,'

'Oh I love presents. What...' Audrey began, but a huge fight had broken out in the kitchen between everyone.

'Go, beat your staff. I will see you later,' Joey said, watching as the two ran into the kitchen and joined the raised voices.

She shook her head and made her way out of the door. She was glad the two were obviously very happy. Completely crazy but happy.

She hailed another cab outside and climbed in. Giving the cab driving the address of the school, she sat back and pulled her cell phone out. Resisting the urge to call Dawson, she just sent him a text message.

_Two down, two to go. Are you writing yet?_

She was surprised to get a response so quickly. Just as surprised as Dawson was to get a message in the first place.

_Yes I am oh wicked slave driver._

Joey giggled and placed the phone back in her bag. They pulled up outside the school. It was almost lunch time, so she hoped she could catch one or both of them. She walked across the empty playground and could sense how rough it was. The metal detectors on the door helped to reinforce that.

'Excuse me, could you tell me where Jack MacPhee's classroom is?' she asked at the reception desk.

'Do you have an appointment? I can't let you through unless he knows you are coming.' the friendly yet stern receptionist said.

Joey thought for a moment and then decided to take a risk. 'I've not got an appointment but I'm his sister, Joey. I've just come back from Italy and he said to come here the minute I landed.'

'Have you got some ID?' the lady said. Joey passed her university ID she had stuffed in the back of her wallet.

'Says here you're a Potter, not a MacPhee.' The woman asked accusingly.

'Well...I got married in Italy. I didn't want to tell him over the phone. You understand?' Joey lied extensively.

The woman considered it for a moment. 'He's teaching English in room 425, 3rd floor.' She finally relented.

'Thanks you so much and Benedicali!' Joey threw the Italian in for good measure. She walked away from the desk and made her way around the school, finally reaching room 425. The room was quiet except for a small voice at the head of the class.

'_How funny you are today New York,_

_Like Ginger Rodgers in Swingtime,_

_And St. Bridget's steeple leaning a little to the left_.

Ah Mr. MacPhee this is shit!' the student stopped.

Joey stuck her head around the corner of the back door. A large boy in a football jersey was standing at the front of the class, Jack sitting in the seat he left.

'I'm sure that Frank O'Hara would be insulted, if we weren't dead. Why do you say that Randal?' Jack said.

'Cause, who the hell is Ginger Rodgers and why is New York so funny?' New York ain't funny man,' Randal carried on, throwing the book down on the desk.

'It can be though. This strop you're throwing now is funny to the rest of us,' Jack said, making the rest of the class laugh.

'Yeah, whatever man,' Randal said, puffing himself up.

Jack stood up and let Randal sit down. 'He's right though. New York isn't funny all the time. Sometimes it tragic and romantic and angry and happy. But that's where you come in. Everyone has to write a poem about New York, about the emotions it makes you feel. I want it by next class and we can all share it. Randal can go first,' the class resumed its giggles and the bell went.

All the students hurriedly left, scrapping desks and bumping into one another, fighting for the door at the head of the class. Jack turned his back and started to sort out the papers on his desk, saying goodbye to the odd student who came up to him. Joey made her way through the back door and took a seat in the middle of the class. She raised her hand and spoke.

'Mr MacPhee, I don't quite understand. Could you explain it to me?' she said in a fake New York accent.

Jack took a deep breath. 'It's not that difficult to...' he stopped when he saw who was sitting at the desk. 'Miss Joey Potter, as I live and breath,'

'What, I don't get an explanation of the assignment? I wouldn't want to fail. Especially your class. You're my favorite teacher.' She smiled, getting to her and feat and walking over to his desk. They stood there looking at each other, Jack reaching over and grabbing Joey's hands in his.

'Well that's good to know Miss Potter. However, I think I can let you off this assignment. Just don't tell the other kids, they will expect the same special treatment.' He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

'How you been Jack,' Joey asked, reaching over and wiping the tear away.

'Good. Would have been better if I knew where you've been all these years.' Jack said, slightly too bitterly for Joey's liking.

'Well I think we would all have been worse off if you all knew where I'd been. Especially you. You would have been caught right in the middle of it,' she said, her forehead resting against his.

'Damm you and your practicality. I missed you,' Jack said, pulling her into a full hug.

'I missed you too Jackers,' she giggled.

Jen walked into the classroom, expecting to find Jack alone and finding himself work as he always did during lunch. 'Come on MacPhee, I need to get out of this....Joey?'

Joey looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Jen. 'Jen? Jen!' Joey let go of Jack and moved onto Jen, enveloping her into a hug. 'How you been?'

'Ummm. I'm good. Wait a second, as much as I would like the skirt around the issue and make pleasantries, where have you been?' Jen said, trying to conceal her anger. As much as she was pleased to see her, she was also slightly angry at what Joey did. Running away for a while after the big fight they had all had, she could understand. Leaving without a trace and not giving anyone any clue of where she had gone, Jen considered selfish.

Joey pulled away. 'I'm sorry, I've been in Italy. I've been at University in Italy painting. I didn't mean to hurt you Jen. I didn't mean to hurt any of you,'

'I know. Just...god I was worried about you. We all were.' Jen said, pulling her back into a hug, tears running down her face.

'I'm so sorry Jen,' Joey was shocked. So far she had been the only one who had been angry with her about her disappearance. She had expected it from Dawson but when he didn't get angry she thought everyone would be fine.

'It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout.' Jen said, kissing Joey on the cheek and grabbing Jack to join in the hug. They just stood there for a while, holding each other, the odd tear escaping.

Finally, Joey spoke. 'You know, if any of your students see us, you'll never hear the end of it.'

The three pulled apart quickly and laughed. Joey looked at them both. Jack hadn't aged at all, his hair less funky then it was when she last saw him but he was still the good looking man he always was, dressed like a old gap advert. Jen looked tired. Tired but radiant, he hair shoulder length and in her signature ringlets. She was dressed smartly for work, a nice shirt and plain black trousers. Jen and Jack were doing the same thing to Joey, eyeing her up and down and noticing the changes in their friend.

'So, anyone want lunch? It's on me' Joey said, holding both Jen and Jack's hands.

'Who can resist that offer?' Jack said, picking up his brief case and jacket.

'Joey Potter buying lunch? What's has happened to the world.' Jen said, as she followed the two out of the room.


	13. I'll Remember

A/N. Again thanks for all the reviews. This is just a short bridging chapter so I apologise. I have started work on the sequel to 'Alone without you' so I will post that soon. I have also updated Operation Graduation in the New Soul mates trilogy so check it out.

**I'll remember.**

Joey inspected herself in the mirror of her hotel bathroom. She looked tired. She was tired. Her whole day had been a whirlwind of hugs and kisses and tears and laughter. So much more laughter than she expected. Not that she was disappointed about it but she was now exhausted. She scraped her hair into a French twist and turned the light out.

That evening had been great. They had all spent the evening talking and laughing like they were still teenagers. Everyone drank lots, except Jen who was surprisingly quiet. Joey couldn't quite understand it. She knew that before she left her and Jen hadn't really talked about what had happened but she assumed that all of that was now in the past and beyond talking about. Jen had kept herself to herself all night, only really joining in when Jack nudged her. Joey tried to brush those thoughts aside. She climbed onto the bed and switched the light off. She could hear New York was still awake downstairs. She had never really understood the city. It was always moving, always busy but having lived in a small community all her life and then to an even smaller one for the last few years she was finding it hard to adapt.

Her phone started to vibrate on her bed side table and she picked it up to see why. She had a text message....

_Just thought I'd let you know I've been writing all day...do I get a treat now, like a good little boy?_

It was Dawson. She smiled as she started to compose a message back to him. They had been sending messages to each other all day.

_Now, what kind of treat would a good little boy want? _

She reviewed the message before sending it, considering it a little risqué but sent it before she could change her mind. She lowered herself into bed and clutched the phone to her. What was she doing? Flirting with Dawson over text messages was probably not the best path to follow. The phone buzzed again.

_Well your company would be nice...or some leather pants...or both._

Joey inhaled deeply at this last message. Even by her flirtatious standards that was a bit risky. She then thought it was a joke, like the gross out game they had played as teenagers. Dawson was always good at that. Well, she thought, two can play at that game.

_I don't like leather. Rubber is better. Much better, if you know what I mean._

She didn't hesitate this time, just pressed the send button firmly. She felt like a naughty school girl passing notes in class but it was a good feelings. Knowing that she was making him all uncomfortable was worth it. Her phone buzzed.

_No, I don't know what you mean Miss Potter, please enlighten me?_

Damm, he had double crossed her. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of herself in some kind of rubber outfit. She had no idea what to put, having never purchased anything like that herself. Should she call Audrey and ask (Joey remember one of the first nights in dorms when Audrey had come home in a rubber cat suit)? Then a much better idea came to her mind.

_You will just have to wait until I get back to teach you your lesson. _

Joey smiled to herself. That should teach him the smug little bastard. The phoned buzzed again.

_Or I could come to you for some one to one tuition..._

She pauses for a second to consider the options. She had accomplished most of the things she wanted to in one day. She honestly thought that she would have to work longer and harder to regain the trust of he friends. They all seemed so happy to see her. She started to text back.

_That would be fine Mr Leery. Let me know when you are in town and our schedule our lesson._

A few moments later the phone buzzed again. She smiled to herself, desperate to know what he had to say next

_Okay, I will see you soon. Goodnight._

She read the message and was slightly disappointed that the fun game was ending. She pulled the covers over herself tightly and started to drift off, visions of herself in a rubber cat suit swimming through her mind.

'That was a long night,' Jen said, walking through the front door of the apartment she shared with Jack. She threw her hand bag to the floor and started to take her jacket off.

'Why do you say that? Something you want to tell me?' Jack said, dead bolting the door behind him and struggling to get his scarf off in a dignified manner. He had noticed that Jen was, at best, slightly moody tonight.

'No, I'm okay. Just tired.' Jen said, pulling a bottle of water out of their 50's style fridge in the kitchenette. Their apartment was very open plan, very kitsch and very them. She had found it the first day they went house hunting and fell in love with it.

'Not buying it Lindley. Spill,' Jack said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar opposite where Jen stood, struggling to open the bottle of water.

Jen looked up and saw that Jack could still read her better than anyone else, even Charlie. Not that she saw much of Charlie anymore. Not that she really wanted to see much of Charlie anymore. She handed Jack the bottle and moved to sit next to him.

'I just can't believe she's back, you know? All these years with no contact, not even a call at Christmas and suddenly she's here. God knows how Dawson's feeling right now,' Jen lowered herself onto the bar stool and took the now open drink from Jack.

'I know it's hard. Disappearing like that was a stupid thing to do and not calling us was hurtful and selfish. But she needed to do it. She would have gone crazy if she didn't.' Jack lowered his head to Jen's shoulder and sighed. 'Anyway, at least she gave us a painting,'

They both glanced over at the abstract piece of artwork that Joey had done for them. It was nice, significant in the use of Jen's favourite colour Blue and Jack's favourite colour Purple. Joey had said she had called it _Individual Together_. Jack loved it and it was growing on Jen.

'Yeah, but can a painting really make up for 5 lost years of friendship?' Jen said, closing her eyes and taking another sip of water.

'It's going to have to Jen. At least for the moment.' Jack said, closing his eyes too and wrapping his arms around Jen.

Pacey balanced the painting of Capeside on the ledge of the old fireplace in his and Audrey's apartment. It was beautiful. He always knew that Joey was talented but could really see the difference that Italy had made to her skills in painting. He stood back and admired the scene of the marina, True Love taking centre stage at the dock. He loved that she had remembered, had not erased the memory of their life together.

'You know, a girl could get paranoid about this. When her fiancé hangs pictures of the love boat he spent the best summer of his life on with another girl around their apartment and then gazes at them wistfully.' Audrey said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck.

'You've got nothing to worry about on that front. I only love you, you know that.' He said, turning around and cupping her delicate face in his hands.

'Yeah I know Witter.' She said, letting him move forward and kiss her. 'You glad she's home?'

'Of course. She seems really together, really okay.' He said, turning to look at the picture again.

'I don't think she is together, but at least she's here with us. Jen seemed weird doesn't she?' Audrey said, joining Pacey's gaze.

'Well, she still blames herself for Joey leaving. Plus, her and Dawson's relationship had been very up and down over the years, you know that.' Pacey said.

'What happened? Did I miss another teenage angst moment?' Audrey asked, pulling Pacey away from the painting and towards their bedroom.

'Well when Charlie left to go on tour last year Jen kind of fell apart. Jack was away on holiday with his boy toy Jason, we were in LA visiting your family and Dawson came to rescue her and the rest you could chalk up to being lonely and full of alcohol.' Pacey said, following Audrey into the bedroom and taking his shirt off.

'You never told me this! How do you know?' Audrey asked slipping into her Pj's and jumping into bed.

'Jen told me while drunk a couple of months ago. Swore to me I would die a painful death if I told anyone.' Pacey said, pulling of his jeans and joining Audrey in bed.

'So are they together?' Audrey asked, snuggling into Pacey's bare chest.

'No, Jen woke up the next morning and Dawson had gone. He left her a note,' Pacey said, tuning the lights off and closing his eyes.

'That Leery's a heartbreaker. Do you think Joey knows all this?' Audrey asked quietly, sleep taking over her slightly.

'I doubt it. Not the kind of thing you throw into a 5 year catch up conversation 'Oh yeah and by the way I slept with Jen 7 months ago,''

Pacey waited for a response but Audrey was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. Whatever was about to unravel, he knew it was going to be complicated and full of emotion. He sighed slightly. At least he was, for once, not at the heart of it.


	14. Light and Day

A/N Here's another chapter for you.

**Light and Day.**

Joey sat on the bench in central park, sipping her coffee and watching the people move around the park. It was Saturday and the park seemed to be more alive than yesterday. She had slept very well the night before, mostly because she was exhausted but also because she felt she had finally redeemed herself in the eyes of her friends. She was grateful they had forgiven her for leaving them all those years ago, although part of her wanted them not to be angry at all.

She knew she had left a lot of things unsaid, especially with Dawson and Jen. But she reasoned that it was all over. Dawson was in turmoil over his father's death and Jen was confused over her feelings for Dawson and Charlie. She smiled when she thought of Charlie and that one incredible night they had spent together. But she was happy that things had never gone any further. She would have hated to start a relationship with him if she felt she was just doing it to spite others. It would not be fair. Not to anyone.

Dawson had sent her a message very early in the morning, letting her know he was coming to the city later that day and they should meet up. After the excited rush of anticipation that the text message game had brought her, she was unsure of her next move. Unsure of what he was expecting from this relationship. She downed her coffee, stood up and started to walk towards the edge of the park, dumping her empty cup in a trash can.

Whatever was going to happen, she felt as ready as she could be for it.

Joey spent the day alone, seeing the sights and watching the crowds across the city. Jack had asked her if she wanted to go shopping or sightseeing but Joey wanted to spend the time alone. She could tell he was disappointed, but they had all arranged to meet up at Jack and Jen's apartment that night for a get together. Joey saw the art galleries she had only read about, took a trip on the Staten Island Ferry and surveyed the city from the Empire State. It had been magically in its own little way, almost like a reintroduction to Americana. She was still finding it difficult to get used to being back in America, so much had changed since she had left.

At 8.00pm that night she glanced down at the piece of paper with a badly written address on it and checked with the cab driver that this was correct. Jack and Jen's apartment was in a very eclectic neighbourhood, one unlike the plush apartment that Jen had taken her to on her first visit to New York all those years ago. She stood in front of the door and buzzed the ancient intercom.

'Faghag halls, head faghag speaking?' Jack's voice sang down the intercom.

'It's deputy Faghag here. Can I enter?' Joey replied smiling. She heard the door click and Jack's voice mumble something out of the speaker she couldn't make out.

She finally made her way to the door of the apartment, the 4 flights of stairs being a killer workout. Before she had a chance to knock the door flew open and Jack stood before her smiling.

'Hey there! Enjoy your step class?' Jack pulled her into the apartment and pulled her jacket off her.

'You could have warned me! I've been walking around the city all day, I'm pooped.' Joey said breathlessly, relaxing her arms so Jack could take her jacket off more easily. She unwound her scarf and made her way towards Jen who was standing nervously by the kitchenette.

'Hey, I brought wine. I hope that was okay?' Joey asked, pulling Jen into a hug.

'Wine's always good,' Jen answered simply, returning the hug and quickly moving away to put the wine in the Fridge. Joey was a little taken aback by Jen's attitude but couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could dwell on it too long Jack swept past.

'Come on, you need the tour of our magnificent bachelor pad,' Jack said, handing Joey a glass of a punch he had already made. He pushed her towards their bathroom, dying to show her the place they had finally agreed to hang her painting.

Jen waited until Joey had left the room to exhale. She felt like she had to walk on eggshells at all times when she was around. As much as she knew it wasn't her fault, the resentment that both she and Dawson had had to endure after Joey had run away was uncomfortable and still haunted her sometimes. After everyone had given them their opinion on Dawson hitting Joey, they all started to voice their concerns over Jen's involvement. Even though she and Dawson were not in a relationship they picked and poked at her, about why she did what she did. It was horrible and, she thought, undeserved . Which is why when Charlie turned up on her doorstep a fortnight later, after going to Joey's dorm and being told by Audrey what had happened, she kind of resigned herself to a relationship with him. Almost as some kind of perverse punishment. She downed her strong drink and closed her eyes as it stung her throat. Now Joey was back, she intended to try and not do anything that would mean she would run again.

There was a knock at the door and Jen jogged over to open it, thinking it was Pacey and Audrey. She pulled the door open and saw Dawson standing in front of her, duffle bag in hand.

'Hey!' Dawson said cheerfully, trying not to seem too disappointed that Joey wasn't the one who answered.

'Hey yourself stranger, how you doing?' Jen asked, her speech slightly slurred. She impulsively pulled him into a hug, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

'Great Jen. Are you drunk?' Dawson asked, pulling Jen apart from him delicately.

'No. I'm inebriated. But I can say it so I'm not,' Jen said bitterly before crossing back over to the alcohol.

Dawson paused and looked at Jen. They hadn't really spoken since the night they had spent together all those months ago. He had been avoiding her, it was true, but he didn't know what to do. They had both been really drunk and things happened that were not suppose to. Jen had told him that night she loved him. And he blocked it out and ran. He laughed bitterly at the memory, recalling how much he had hated Joey at first for running away from him. Maybe it was something they all did sometimes.

'Wanna drink?' She said, holding a beer up in the air. He walked over and took it out of her hands.

'Thanks,' he said, pulling the top of the bottle and taking a long swig.

'That's the spirit,' Jen said, downing another drink. 'So, how you been?'

Dawson sat down on one of the bar stools, taking another swig from his drink. 'Good. Life's been getting better recently. I've got to write a script for a network.'

'That's really great. And now your Soul mate's back you've got to be over the moon right?' Jen said, mostly into her drink.

'Of course I'm happy to see her. Jen, I know that we haven't talked about...'

'Save it, you said all you needed to say in your note. I'm cool. I understand. Anyway, we were both very drunk right? Being drunk impairs everything.' Jen said quickly, hoping that she could limit some damage.

'Okay. But I don't want us to stop being friends.' Dawson said quietly.

'We're still friends. Now, let me go find some music to put on. It's like deadly quiet in here,' Jen said, stumbling away from Dawson and towards her bedroom. She slammed the door and fell onto the bed, pounding it with her fists. Why did she say that? She knew that she didn't love Dawson. She knew when she said it while she was drunk, it was something that just happened. Like most things that evening. But she couldn't deny she had some residual feelings for him. Maybe they would always been there. She knew that sometimes when she and Charlie made love she thought of him. She picked herself up and moved towards some CD's, flicking through them to distract her mind. She was about to leave the room before she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was going to be a long night.

'And finally, this is the living...Dawson!' Jack said, as he rounded the corner in the room.

Dawson stood up and hugged Jack. He looked over and saw Joey standing behind him and huge grin on her face. It had only been 2 days since he last saw her but it felt like months. He quickly let go of Jack and enveloped Joey in a huge hug.

'Hey you,' she said into his ear.

'I'm here for my lesson Miss Potter,' Dawson whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

'Okay Dawson, put her down. She's not going anywhere. We won't let her,' Jen said as she walked pass the couple and towards the CD player. Dawson let go of her and watched Jen as she walked away.

'Yeah Dawson, we all want to see her this evening!' Jack said, missing all loaded atmosphere between all of them. 'Another drink Joey?'

'Hmm, yes please,' she passed Jack her empty glass and down another cup laid out already. 'This stuff is potent. What's in it?'

'Everything' Jack answered simply, passing Joey's cup back to her.' Dawson, you want to try?'

Dawson drained his beer and put it down on the bar. 'Why not?' Jack poured himself, Jen and Dawson cup and handing them all out.

'Let's make a toast,' Jack announced when everyone had their drinks. 'To old friends!'

'To old friends,' they all said.

'You drinking without us MacPhee? Don't you love us anymore?' Audrey's head was poked around the open door. Pacey pushed her into the room and they started to shed their coats.

'Hey, what are you doing here D? I thought you were back at the old homestead, trying to put another creative spin on our uneventful lives?' Pacey said, walking over and embracing his friend warmly.

'I thought I could do with a break. Anyway, it's not everyday we are all together,' Dawson said, glancing over at Joey.

'That's a good enough reason. Now, where's my drink?' Audrey butted in, haphazardly hugging Dawson while planting a hug lip glossed kiss on his cheek.

'Here we go, another toast then!' Jack said, pouring two more drinks. 'To more old friends,'

'To more old friends,' the seven said, all downing their drinks.

They all moved towards the huge over stuffed couches and started to relax, talking much like they had the night before. Sharing stories and talking about work, life and love. They all eat their take out pizza greedily several hours later and then settle down with more drinks. By this point they were all quiet drunk and relaxed. All relaxed except Jen and Dawson, who sat upright and glared at each other occasionally. Audrey noticed it, even in her drunken state. Jen stood up and made her way over to the bathroom and Audrey decided to follow her.

'Hey, what are you...' Jen asked as Audrey followed her into the bathroom and locked the door.

'I need to ask you this while drunk because I couldn't handle doing this while sober and more over I am concerned that my little bunny is going to leave us all again and I couldn't bare it so you have to give me and honest answer because god help me if you don't I'm going to hurt you in ways you've only imagine before.'

Jen stood in front of her silently; trying to digest all that was being said to her.

'What?' Jen finally said, unable to think of a more fitting comeback.

'You slept with Dawson.'

'Pacey told you?' Jen said, knowing that Pacey wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long.

'Yes but only last night. Do you still want him? Audrey said, taking a seat on the toilet.

'No. I don't'

'Honestly?'

'Yes. I have no feelings for him, it was a mistake. A drunken mistake. Plus I with Charlie.' Jen said quickly.

'We both know that's a big lie,'

'What?'

'You and Charlie haven't been together since he left, really have you?' Audrey said, looking over a Jen. She was pouting slightly and staring at her feet.

'He's on tour Audrey, what do you expect me to do? Hitch a ride on the bus and play along as the groupie girlfriend?' Jen suddenly replied angrily.

'Yes, if you love him. But you don't do you?'

Jen paused for a second before taking a seat on the wicker laundry hamper. ' No, I don't love him. But I don't love Dawson either. I'm just...arrh when did this all get so messy,'

'I'm guessing when you took Dawson to New Hampshire,' Audrey replied flippantly.

'You are so funny Audrey, look my sides are splitting.' Jen said, clenching and unclenching her fists.

'Look, just stop being so weird around them both. They're not together either you know, I don't think Joey is in the right place to be having any kind of relationships right now. Especially with her soulmate,' Audrey said, walking over the Jen and hugging her tightly.

'I just... I don't won't to become a spare part in all this,' Jen said.

'Why do you say that?'

'You know, Joey's back so Dawson has his soul mate back, you have your best friend, Pacey had his sparing partner and Jack has his faghag in training back. I'm just a Joey replacement,' Jen said.

'You are so not. You're my best female friend in New York, you know that? The way you handled yourself after everything that's happened was amazing. And you aren't being replaced. Ever. But, I think you need to talk to Joey about...everything.' Audrey said, squeezing Jen tightly one last time before opening the door.

Joey stood at the door, waiting to come in. 'Are you too okay? We've been worried about you?' she said, slightly slurry.

'Actually, I was about to get you. Jen wants a word' Audrey said, pulling Joey into the room and exiting quickly.

'What's going on? I know I'm drunk but I'm really confused.' Joey said, locking the door and walking over to the toilet to sit down, hoping it would stable her racing head.

'Joey, we need to talk don't we?' Jen said, taking her set on the laundry hamper and looking over at Joey. She took a deep breath and started.


	15. No One Speaks

**No One Speaks...**

Jen took a deep breath and looked over at Joey. It was really obvious she was really drunk, she was clutching onto the side of the wall, smiling obliviously. Jen knew whatever happened this was going to be a difficult and unwelcome conversation.

'Jo, we haven't really talked about what happened before you left. With me and Dawson,' Jen started, looking at her feet.

'Jen, we don't have to. It was years ago...' Joey started to rattle off the speech she had been practicing all the way home on the plane.

'I know it was Joey, but I need to say this just so I can. I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I...what we did. It was never my intention to do that,'

Joey was silent. Jen looked up and Joey's smiling face had been replaced by a slightly shell shocked one, similar to the one she had all those years ago when she saw them together. Jen swallowed hard, she knew the next part would be the worst.

'The next morning, when we found you and Charlie, Dawson and I broke up because we knew we were just friends and nothing else. We still are just friends.'

Joey was still silent but she was looking Jen directly in the eye. Jen didn't know what to say next. She was a little intimidated by Joey's persistent stare.

'And what I'm about to say next has to be said because I don't want it to become some ticking bomb between us, or you and Dawson. About 7 months ago I slept with Dawson. It was a one off thing, driven by depression and loneliness and it was a huge mistake,' Jen exhaled quietly after her speech.

Joey stayed silent. She felt much sober than when she had gone into the bathroom. She finally said something.

'Thanks for telling me.' Joey said, standing up and walking towards to door.

'Wait, is that all you have to say? Don't you want to over analysis it or at least shout or hit me or something?' Jen said, standing up and standing in front of the door.

'What's there to say Jen? You slept with Dawson. I had no claim over him this last 5 years. Do you really think I've been sitting in Italy saving myself for him? Jen, if you and Dawson have some insatiable need to hurt each other, that's fine. But don't mix up your guilty feelings about this with me. It has nothing to do with me anymore.'

'It has everything to do with you Joey. Dawson and I might have...' Jen stopped herself.

'Might have what? Had a chance if I hadn't have reacted the way I did? Jen, you've had five years without me being here to build a relationship with him and you didn't. You can't blame me.'

'But you've always been there. Hovering over us like some kind of ghost, never knowing when you were going to return. We couldn't have started a relationship if we wanted to. What if you'd come back and saw that? You would have run again and Dawson would have fallen apart.' Jen said, moving away from the door.

Joey turned around and watched Jen sit down on the floor, her back to the bathtub. 'Truth is Joey Potter, Dawson Leery is only going to love one woman and that's you. No matter what you do or how far you run. You know he's given Charlie nothing but evil looks and raised voices over the last 5 years? I think you know why.'

Joey stood their stunned. She hadn't realised that Dawson had been as hung up on her as that, which was naïve considering the complicated and multi-faceted state of their relationship.

'Jen, I'm not going to apologise for someone's feelings when I had no control over them.' Joey said bluntly, coming over and sitting next to Jen.

'I don't expect you to do that Joey. I just...we never resolved things. And now it all been messed up with other problems and now I can't see a way to through this.' Jen rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

Joey considered the whole situation for a moment. She rested her head on Jen's and closed her eyes tightly.

'How about this. If I apologise for sleeping with your soul mate on multiple occasions and for over estimating your involvement in my screwed up life, would you do me a favour?'

'What?' Joey's eyes were still closed.

'I need you to promise me you won't run away again. As much as I have loathed you these last few years, I've also done nothing but panic and worry about you. We have all.' Jen said in a quiet little voice.

'I promise I won't run again.' Joey replied, taking hold of Jen's hand and squeezing it tightly.

'Good. I think the other's probably think we are doing something kinky in here.' Jen said, squeezing Joey's hand in reply.

'Let them think what they want. You never know, it might get some of them all hot and bothered,' Joey replied drunkenly.

Jen sat up and looked over at Joey. 'My my, Miss Josephine Potter, has your worldly travels made you into a horny little minx,'

Joey smiled a croaked little smile in return. 'Maybe,' She stood up and pulled Jen into a hug. 'Does teasing Dawson by text message count?'

Jen pulled away quickly 'Really?'

'It's only a joke though, nothing serious.' she smiled. She knew in her heart it was quite serious, but she didn't want anyone to know that yet.

'Well be carefully, Dawson has a very selective sense of humour,' Jen said, linking arms with Joey and leading her out of the door.

When they fell out of the bathroom, giggling in their returned drunken state, the others all had their eyes glued to the door.

'Well, what has been going on in there then young ladies?' Jack said, getting up from the couch and moving towards them to help them up.

'Nothing, just two friends catching up,' Jen said, taking Jack's hand and getting to her feet.

'That and all the rubber and latex we've been trying on,' Joey said, shooting a look over a Dawson who blushed red. Jen erupted in laughter as she tried to pull Joey up.

'Come on,' Jack said, leading them back to the couches, pushing Jen into the space next to him and Joey over to Dawson, who caught her before she fell to the floor again.

'What was that all about?' Dawson asked quizzically as he cradled Joey in his arms, trying to manoeuvre her into the space next to him.

'Nothing, just girly stuff.' Joey said, shivering as Dawson's strong arms wrapped around her.

'We were going to put a movie on,' Jack said.

'How fitting, the first movie night with all of us here in years!' Pacey said, trying to shift a now sleeping Audrey off his shoulder and resting her head on his lap. 'Although some of us a more tired then they thought'

'Make that two,' Jack said, pointing at Jen who had fallen asleep next to him. Jack stood up and picked up Jen in a fireman's lift, her blond hair spilling over his back. 'I'm taking this one to bed,' Jack walked across the living space and to Jen's room.

'I better get this one home too. We have to open up early and she is going to have a major hangover.' Pacey said, reaching for his cell phone and calling a cab. He covered the mouth piece and asked if Joey needed a cab anywhere.

'Yeah I suppose...' but her mouth was covered by Dawson's hand.

'It's okay. I'll walk her back' Dawson said quickly.

Pacey shrugged and hung the phone up politely. 'I'm just going to tell Jack we're going. Watch her..,' he said pointing to Audrey. 'She's dangerous when she's wasted,'

'Are you sure you want to walk me to the hotel?' Joey said more sober than she expected herself to be.

'Actually, I was going to ask if I could stay with you tonight, I haven't booked anywhere I don't want to impose on the others.'

'Sure, I have a king sized bed so we would both be able to fit into it,' Joey said, standing up and quickly losing her balance.

'Whoa there! We can pick up some coffee on the way back,' Dawson said, standing quickly and catching her again.

'Good idea Spielberg.' Audrey mumbled from the couch, not moving with her eyes firmly closed. Dawson and Joey giggled and made their way across to the coat rack.

'You guys going too?' Jack said from the far corner of the room.

'Yeah, I'm beat and very drunk,' Joey replied, pulling Jack into a big hug when he reached the door.

'Okay, but I demand we spend the day together. All of us.'

'We can't till around 12pm. But you can all have breakfast at ours, my shout?' Pacey interrupted, Audrey slung over his shoulder.

'Okay, at Witter's at 11.00 then? Give us time to eat and decide what to do?' Jack said, opening the door and passing Dawson his discarded duffle bag.

'Okay, see you all tomorrow,' Dawson said, leading Joey out of the door and down the flight of stairs.


	16. Lullaby

**A/N**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have gotten recently, especially JAS, Shelz and JM. I am no where near finishing this one off, if it makes you all feel any better. Song is 'Lullaby' by Starsailor and I own nothing about it (I wish I did thought, it's one of my favourite songs)****

**Lullaby**

The air was cold on the streets of New York that morning. Joey wrapped her scarf around her neck again, digging her hands into her pockets. Dawson had his arm entwined in hers, trying to keep himself warm and her walking in a straight line. The early spring air had sobered them both up slightly, so much so that neither of them knew what to say to each other after the discussion about how to get back to the hotel. Both of them had decided to walk, Jen and Jack's only being a 5 minute stroll and it being a safe area.

'So, did you have a good time tonight?' Dawson asked, pulling Joey away from the kerb she was dangerously walking along, like a child.

'Umm, yeah. Maybe too much alcohol but I had a great time. All of us together, something I didn't think I would ever experience again.' Joey said, correcting her path and gripping onto Dawson's arm tightly.

_Get back on your feet again  
So insincere  
Quiet American  
I held you so dear  
_

'I know what you mean. Are you and Jen okay?' Dawson asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Joey eyed him up suspiciously. 'Well, after I finished licking the chocolate off her chest and we tied each other up with various devices she seemed to be fine.' Joey replied with a straight face. She looked at Dawson and fought the urge to laugh. _  
_

_Get back on your feet again  
I'm so into you  
We met in a cinema   
You fell from my view  
_Dawson looked back at her, a look of mock distain across his face. 'One of these days Potter, that sarcastic streak is going to get the better of you.' He pulled at her ponytail playfully and turned to face the sidewalk ahead. Would Jen have told her? If Jen had, would she still be talking to her?

_Lullaby   
Stop twisting my words tonight  
If you get high on life  
Don't leave me behind  
  
_Joey saw him hiding the curiosity about the conversation, he was never very good at trying to appear nonchalant. It just came off as slightly disappointed. 'Well, apart from the casual bondage, she did fill me in on some of the things that have happened over the last few years. You know, college, Charlie, casual sex, those sort of things,' Joey felt Dawson tense up and then he stopped dead, closing his eyes with the realization of what she was saying.

'Jen told you?' Dawson said his eyes still firmly closed.

'Yup. Bit of a stud aren't you?' Joey joked.

_Get back on your feet again  
Nothing to say  
Some of your weaker friends  
Get in my away  
_

She wouldn't lie and say that the Jen thing didn't hurt her. It was the opposite; it hurt her more than anything else about leaving. But, she was not angel. She had had relationships in Italy, passionate flings with her fellow art students. But none of them were serious and she didn't have regrets about anything she did. She had reasoned that Dawson would also continue his life; she would have expected nothing less from him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Joey smiling back, her mouth turned up in a small grin and her eyes sparkling.

'You seem much less mad about this then I thought you would be. What happened to you in Italy?' Dawson asked, starting to walk again, the hotel now in view.

_Get back on your feet again  
You always seem down  
Some of your weaker friends  
Don't want you around  
_

'I grew up Dawson. It would be wholly unrealistic for me to imagine you wouldn't have sex ever, as much as I may have wanted to keep you a virgin for the rest of your life.' She tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ears and looked over to him. 'You didn't think I would have become a born again virgin do you?'

_Lullaby   
Stop twisting my words tonight  
If you get high on life  
Don't leave me behind_

Dawson smiled. 'Let's just say I tried not to think about it.' He turned to smile at her. 'So, you don't want me or my...family jewels dead and in a blender?'

'No Dawson. You never know when you or your...family jewels will come in handy,' Joey smirked back, raising one eyebrow.

_Lullaby   
You live in my ruined mind  
Make light of all my fears  
And lead me from here_

Dawson laughed heartily as they crossed across the almost deserted street into the lobby of the hotel. They got into the elevator and suddenly the mood became very serious, almost as if someone had taken all the lighthearted banter out of the world for that one moment.

They were still linking arms and the remembrance of that sent a shiver down Joey' spine. She scolded herself for thinking that way. The complications and heartache that the actions which were swimming around her head could have caused would tear her apart again. She looked up to the ceiling to try and escape the memory of Dawson kissing her for the first time, but it was still there, obscuring her vision.

_Get back on your feet again  
So insincere  
Quiet American  
I held you so dear  
Get back on your feet again  
Nothing to say   
We met in a cinema  
You got in my way  
_

Dawson was having an equally difficult time in controlling his raging memories and hormones. His eyes hadn't left the floor indicator above the door, the elevator going slower the more he watched it. He felt Joey tense up as she gazed at the ceiling and wondered what she was thinking. Did he think they had a future? Well, he did in his 16 year old optimistic memory. But their recent and checkered history made him question his feelings for her. He briefly looked at her and saw the beautiful woman she had become, not the 16 year old tomboy he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He knew he wanted her, more than he had wanted any of the other women he had met in his life. The added bonus was he was still in love with her.

_Lullaby   
Stop twisting my words tonight  
If you get high on life  
Don't leave me behind  
  
_The doors opened on the floor and the pair slowly made their way out, Joey fumbling in her bag for her hotel key card and Dawson reluctantly letting her arm go. He watched her closely as she pulled her bag apart looking for the missing key, her brow getting more furrowed the more she couldn't find it. Eventually, she pulled it out of a small compartment in her bag, her smile returning.

She looked up and saw him watching her intently. His eyes were strong and alive, in a way she had never seen them before. She flushed red under his gaze and turned sharply to unlock the door and hide her embarrassment.

_Lullaby   
You live in my ruined mind  
Make light of all my fears  
And lead me from here_

'So this is us. Do you want a drink?' Joey said, walking into the room first and taking her coat off, flinging it across the back of a chair.

'I think we may have had enough. I think we just need to sleep.' Dawson said, also shedding his jacket and lowering himself on the bed to take his shoes off. Joey nodded in response and started to turn the bed down.

'You know you're on the wrong side?' Joey said, throwing a scatter cushion at his head.

'Hey! Don't start something you can't finish.' He threatened, getting to his feet and grabbing a pillow.

'Try me film boy!' Joey said, picking another cushion up and throwing it at him.

'That's it!' Dawson said, running around to catch her but she jumped over the bed and ran around him, throwing another cushion.

'You've gotten too old for this game Dawson!' Joey squealed as she ran around the bed, avoiding him grabbing her.

'I don't think so...' he said, lunging forwards and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her down onto the bed and pinning her arms to the bed. 'See, I always win at this,'

Joey continued to squirm under his weight, her arms going numb with the pressure he was putting them under. She stopped squirming and looked up at his face. He was smiling but his face became more serious when their eyes met. She felt the spark between them, the room falling into deathly silence.

'So...' Joey began, shifting her gaze away from Dawson's face. He immediately let go of her and got to his feet.

'Yeah...ummm... we should probably sleep,' he said, looking away from her on the bed.

'Yeah,' Joey replied simply, getting up and moving toward the bathroom. When he heard the bathroom door click Dawson sighed heavily and pulled the sheets back on the bed.

Joey stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, pulling her sweater of revealing a little vest top she had been wearing underneath. She was flushed red, unsure of what was going to happen or what had just happened.

'Well Potter, that's another fine mess you've gotten us into,' she mumbled to herself, pulling off her jeans and finding the oversized sweat pants she slept in.

When she returned to the room Dawson was in bed with his trademark T-shirt and boxer's combo, his head dozing on the pillow. Joey smiled to herself. He slept like an angel some nights. Other nights he snored loudly and spread his arms and legs across the bed.

She climbed into bed and switched the lights off, the only light coming from the moon outside the window. It cast a long ray of light across the room, revealing Dawson's sleeping face and body. She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned across, planting a tiny kiss on his nose. He stirred slightly and she pulled back quickly. What was she doing? She knew she wanted him. But she also knew that sex with Dawson would never just be sex. It would be complications and heartache, mass angst and the possible loss of their friendship. But she couldn't shake the memory of how good it felt to be in his arms, even after all this time.

As if he was reading her mind, Dawson opened his eyes and saw her gazing down on him. Their eyes locked and both of them knew what the other was thinking. Dawson reached up, his thumb brushing her cheek while he cupped her face. Joey placed her hand across his on her face, relishing the moment of tenderness between them. The moon hid behind a cloud, cutting the light to the room so they were in pitch darkness. In the dark, Dawson moved his other hand to her face and pulled her towards his, softly brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Joey felt tingles across her body as she returned the kiss, as softly as he gave it. She lowered herself in the bed and into Dawson's kiss, his embrace becoming heated and passionate. The pair engulfed each other, kissing with ferocity and passion. It was as if they were sixteen again, in Dawson's bed in Capeside. Dawson broke away suddenly to look at Joey, the moon reappearing and illuminating her face.

'Joey, are you...' Dawson started but was soon silence by Joey's lips pressing against his. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. The moon went behind its cloud again, leaving the pair wrapped in their passionate embrace.


	17. Everything you want

A/N God you guys are impatient... and you all jump to too many conclusions! This is just a short chapter, it was actually the ending of the previous chapter but I felt it was a little long.

**Everything you want...**

'Wait...' Joey pulled away from the passionate kissing they had been indulging themselves in for the last 10 minutes.

'Wh...what? What's wrong Jo?' Dawson said, trying to make her face out in the darkness.

'This is wrong...we can't...what we were thinking?' Joey started to jumble her words.

'I don't know about you but I was thinking about...' Dawson started.

'Sex? About having sex in this affordably priced hotel?' Joey finished.

'Well, yeah Joey. Can you blame me? I thought that was what you were thinking to,' Dawson said, trying to pull a reluctant Joey into an embrace.

'It is... was...is... oh I don't know.' Joey said, pulling away from Dawson and getting out of the bed, walking towards the window.

'Joey, I don't understand.' Dawson said, totally bewildered by everything.

Joey took a deep breath and looked out onto the sleeping city. 'We've built up these lives without each other, great lives and I am so grateful that we have but... as much as I try and be mature and move on, I can't forget what happened. I've tried and I've moved on but when I find myself in a situation like this, with you, it all comes flooding back. The way you hurt me, the way we hurt each other...I'm just so confused.'

Dawson got out of the bed and moved towards her slowly. He had almost fooled himself that this would be easy, that she would just fall into his arms.

'Joey, I can't apologise enough for what happened. I was a fool and it's something I have had to live with. That I will have to live with forever. If you don't want our relationship to become more than it is, then I accept that.' He said in a little voice, grabbing Joey's hand and caressing it in his.

'Dawson, you know that I want you. I always have. And I love you as much as I did all those years ago, probably more because of all this.' Joey squeezed his hand and smiled at him in the moonlight, her tears catching the rays of light. 'But how can I trust you?'

Dawson hung his head. He knew that the trust in their relationship was damaged, probably beyond repair. 'You can't. I can't ask you to trust me if every fibre in your body is saying you can't. But can I at least try to get your trust back? I want this to work, whatever 'this' turns out to be,' He looked up hopefully, a smiling Joey meeting his gaze.

Joey considered him for a moment. He was a man, not the over analytical boy she had once knew but she still recognised the conviction in his voice. She knew that he would make good his word.

'Okay.' She said in almost a whisper, leaning over and pulling in him a light embrace, not nearly as full as the passion they had felt earlier. Dawson returned the hug, happy that they had finally discussed what had been hanging over them, unhappy for other more obvious reasons.

'So, what now?' she said, pulling away.

'Sleep?' Dawson said.

They both shifted uneasily on their feet, neither of them really wanting to sleep. 'Yeah, good idea,'

They both made their way to the bed, which had been until a moment ago filled with passion and desire. They slowly climbed in, mindful not the touch the other, just in case.

'Good night Dawson,' Joey said, rolling over to face the wall, clutching her pillow tight.

'Night Joey,' Dawson said, stretching out on his back and staring at the ceiling.


	18. Can't Get Away

**Can't get away.**

Jen smiled at the sight of all of them together, in the park, playing baseball. It was an unusual and unexpected idea that Jack had come up with, while both of them were very hung over and leaning over their breakfasts at Pacey's restaurant. So, after everyone had finally made it and had something to eat, they all raced over to the park to relax and enjoy being outside in the fresh spring air.

'Phew, I hate sports. How you holding up there girlie?' Audrey said, flopping down next to her on the picnic blanket.

'Okay, still feel sick though,' Jen mused. She had been excused from the energetic game that was unfolding in front of her.

'Aw baby. Shouldn't drink so much then.' Audrey said smiling. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, passing it to Jen. 'So, I fell unconscious after our little bathroom discussion last night. How did it go?'

'Okay. Joey seemed surprisingly okay about everything. I didn't quite believe her but she's always been good at hiding her true feelings.' Jen said, taking a sip from the bottle.

'Really? That's a surprise. Her and Dawson seem very odd this morning.' Audrey said, looking over at Joey who was smiling at Jack while he tried to throw the ball to Pacey.

'Yeah, I noticed that too. Do think they...?' Jen said, surprised at how the words stung slightly.

'Nah. The world would end if that happened, wouldn't it?' Audrey said, taking the bottle back from Jen and taking and long sip.

Dawson jogged over out of breath and collapsed on the floor next to Audrey. 'I forgot how much I hate playing sports with those 3,' Dawson said between breaths, stretching his arm towards Audrey and the water. 'You better go back out there,'

'Okay. But when I die of exhaustion I'm blaming you Leery.' She passed Dawson the bottle and started to jog towards the other three, impatiently waiting for their 4th player.

'So, how you feeling this morning Dawson?' Jen said, slightly unsure of what to say to him. She was still unsure of her feelings for him, even after convincing Joey of the opposite.

Dawson swallowed his water and took a couple of deep breaths. 'Okay, sleepy but okay,' He said, pulling him self to a sitting position.

'What have you been up to sleepyhead?' Jen playfully nudged him.

'Nothing. Trying to sleep but failing.' Dawson said, not letting anything slip. The truth was he had stayed awake almost all night, unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to turn over and just smother Joey in kisses.

'That's what sleeping in New York does to you.' Jen said, knowing that Dawson's apparent insomnia was not due to traffic noises.

Dawson looked over at Jen. She looked tired, very tired in fact. It was something he had noted yesterday but with everything else that was happening it wasn't in the fore front of his mind. 'You look like sleeping in the city doesn't agree with you either. Are you okay?'

'Yeah. Just the hang over, nothing more.' Jen said, pulling on her shades and lying back on the picnic rug.

'Time out,' Joey shouted, grabbing the ball and walking over the other two. 'God I'm tired.' She said, dropping the ball and rummaging through her own bag for the water she had brought with her.

'Hey, you all thought this was a great idea can I remind you.' Jack said, sitting next to Jen.

'I just totally underestimated how fit I was. All I've done is sit on my ass and paint for the last 5 years,' Joey said, taking a long swig from her water before Jack snatched it away.

'That's not a valid excuse Potter. You need to get a real job anyway.' Pacey said, pulling a small assortment of snacks he had brought with him from the restaurant.

'Yeah Bunny, what are you going to do next?' Audrey asked. All 4 pairs of eyes stared towards her.

'Well, I plain to spend the rest of the summer in Capeside to see my family and do some more work. Then who knows!' Joey said thoughtfully. The truth was she had no idea. She knew she could always go back to Italy if she wanted to but part of her liked being at home.

'Joey Potter without a plan. What has the world come to,' Pacey said, looking over at a very silent Dawson. 'What do you think she should do D?'

'Umm... I don't know. Whatever makes her happy?' Dawson replied sullenly. Joey felt stung by his apparent lack of interest in her life.

'I'd second that,' Audrey quickly said, missing the exchange of confusing stares from the others. 'Here's to my Bunny who can do whatever she wants in the world,' Audrey held up a potato chip, shortly followed by the others.

'To bunny' they all said loudly, making Joey blush.

'Did anyone else just feel a spot of rain on them,' Jen said, holding her palm to the sky.

'No...wait a second,' Jack said, looking up to see the huge black cloud that hung in the air.

'I think that's the end of playtime kids. Let's move it!' Audrey said quickly, packing away the food with Pacey while Joey ran to where they had left the baseball bat and glove. Suddenly the heavens opened and vast amounts of warm rain fell down on the city from above. The girls all screamed while the men tried to hurry everyone across the park to get to some shelter.

'I'm completely soaked,' Jen moaned as they reached some trees.

'You know it's not safe to stand here, we should really try to get home. Anyone joining us?' Jack said, looking around the wet group.

'Well I promised you me for the whole day so count me in,' Joey said, trying to wring her hair out.

'Us too. The restaurant is being very capably looked after today.' Audrey said.

'What about you Dawson?' Jack asked, seeing that Dawson was preoccupied by looking at Joey.

'Wha..umm yeah, that's cool.' He said, looking over at Jack who had an amused look on his face. The rained started to slow down and Jack ushered everyone onto the sidewalk.

The six of them walked to short distance to their apartment, with Jack slinging his arm casually over Joey's shoulder while Audrey and Jen walked up front, lost in their own conversation. Pacey walked along side Dawson, mostly silently.

'So, what happened in last night's episode of 'Soul mates reunited?' Pacey asked.

Dawson laughed at the expectant face of his friend. 'Nothing. We got into bed and slept...or not slept in my case,'

'Still pinning for her?' Pacey said.

'Always have been.'

'So have you sorted out everything with Jen then?' Pacey asked.

Dawson was taken aback slightly, slowly realising that everyone knew his business. 'What do you mean?'

'Jen told me,' Pacey replied simply.

'Ah, I see the Capeside grapevine is alive and kicking. I think we are okay. Things are still a little weird though. That seems to be a theme at the moment,' Dawson lamented.

'Things are looking up though D. You're in the best city in the world, with your 5 best friends and Joey is here as well. You've got to be happy.' Pacey said.

'Don't get me wrong Pace I am ecstatic at seeing Joey again and wow...she's just become the most... I can't even quantify it with words. But part of me is angry at myself for messing it up the first time.' Dawson said.

'Hey, she seems to have forgiven you. And take it from someone who was in that woman's bad books for many years, she's a hard woman to get forgiveness from.'

'I don't think she has though. She said something last night about not trusting me,' Dawson revealed.

'Oh ouch! What did you say to that?'

'I said I wanted to try and win the trust back. But the thing is I'm not sure how to do that. I really hurt her Pace and one big gesture of love or friendship isn't going to do it this time,' He said, he head dropping slightly.

'Listen, Dawson. That woman had done nothing but love you for the last 18 years of her life. I think getting the trust back won't be as hard as you make it out to be.' Pacey patted Dawson on the back.

Before they knew it they were outside the apartment block, all completely soaking by this point. They climbed the steps and Jack unlocked the door, walking in without looking up and straight to the bathroom to get towels for everyone.

'Does anyone want anything hot to drink?' Jen said, walking to the kitchenette.

'I would love a hot, steaming cup of you Princess,' a voice said from the corner of the room. Jen slowly turned around and saw him sitting on the window seat, guitar case at his side.

'Charlie?' she said softly.

'Hey there Princess,' he said, running over the swoop her up in a huge embrace.

Dawson, Audrey and Joey stood in silence as they watched the exchange. Jen seemed very uncomfortable as Charlie kissed her. Dawson couldn't help but feel angry. He hated the guy, mostly because he felt he liked to take advantage of vulnerable women. Audrey had always kind of liked him in a bad boy way but she knew how Jen felt about him, like he was some itch she couldn't help but scratch. Joey didn't know what to think. Pacey reached across and grabbed her hand, knowing this was probably going to be difficult. Joey turned to him and smiled, squeezing his hand and realising it.

'Here you go, towels for everyone...oh Charlie man, what you doing here?' Jack said, walking over to the pair and shaking Charlie's hand.

'I got a few days off from the road and thought I would drop back for a little visit.' He said, turning his attention to Jen.

'Umm well, you remember everyone don't you?' Jen said quickly, before he lunged at her for another kiss.

'Yeah Dawson. How's LA?' Charlie called over. As he looked over he saw Joey. Her wet hair was clinging to her chest, cover the transparent nature of the t-shirt was wearing. She had a small smile on her face and Charlie recognised her instantly.

'Joey? Joey Potter?' Charlie said, letting go of Jen and walking over to Joey.

'Hi Charlie. How are you?' Joey said to the man who knew more about her physically then almost everyone in the room.

'It's so good to see you! Where have you been? I thought for sure you had run away so we didn't have to go on that date,' Charlie said enveloping her in a hug.

Jen and Dawson exchanged concerned looks, neither of them two sure what he meant by the date. Pacey and Audrey shared a look of recognition.

'Charlie, as charming as you are, I wouldn't have left the country for five years to avoid going for a cup of coffee with you. And may I remind you that you stood me up young man!' Joey replied, letting go of him. He looked just as good as he did all those years ago, just older and more rock star-ish.

'I can't apologise enough Miss Potter. I was a fool. Plus I know that we had quiet an explosive night there, I thought that...' Charlie began but before he couldn't continue Jack started to throw towels around.

'Umm here you go, I don't want any of you getting flu.' Jack said hastily, hurling the towels everywhere. Joey caught one and tried to avoid Charlie's intense stare. She knew he was sizing her up, much like he did on that first night when they met in the bar.

'I don't know, as I remember Joey looked great wet,' he said in almost a whisper, so only him and Joey could hear. Joey blushed deep red and walked across to the sofa, sitting next to Audrey and Pacey so there was no space left for anyone else.

'Charlie, where's you bag so we can put it in my room,' Jen said, having watching the scene between the two of them. She was getting more and more uncomfortable as this went on. She had been trying to tell Charlie it was over, had been over for some time. But every time he came to town he swept her off her feet and she fell for the lines.

'Oh, right sorry.' Charlie shook his head and tried to wipe all the images out of his mind. He walked over to his bag and guitar and followed Jen to her bedroom, glancing back at Joey. Jen shut the door and the others could hear the lock turn.

'So they are going to be...busy for a while. Anyone want to do anything else?' Jack said, oblivious to all the sexual tension and loaded stares that were floating around the room.

'Actually I better go back to the hotel and have a shower? I'm getting a little shivery.' Joey said, unable to deal with all the conflicting emotions floating around her head.

'Okay. You still want to hit the town tonight?' Jack said.

'Sure. Wouldn't miss that for the world.' Joey said kissing Audrey on the cheek and reaching over and hugging Pacey. She got up and hugged Jack tightly.

'I need to get changed too. It's alright if I collect my clothes?' Dawson said as she was pulled on her wet coat.

'Sure' Joey said, although she wanted to be alone. But she knew that all of Dawson's dry clothes were in her room.

'Okay, see you all at around 8?' Dawson said as he opened the front door.

'Cool, see you later!' Jack said enthusiastically, unaware of the concerned glances coming from Audrey and Pacey.


	19. Let Love be Your Energy

A/N Hidely ho neighbourino's! I should let you all know that after this update you might have to wait a while for the next one, as I am going back to work on Monday and I am moving house soon. But I will try to keep up with the fic. The song in this chapter is by Deepest Blue called '_Give it away'._ Thanks for all the reviews once again and I hope you like this chapter.

**Let Love be Your Energy.**

Joey stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room. She could hear the blast of the shower in the bathroom, where Dawson had been getting ready for the last 30 minutes. They had barely spoken all day, except for polite and pointless questions regarding breakfast and the taxi fare. She had run into the shower the minute she got in, wanting a few minutes to herself. The cold shower she had didn't change the images floating around her now confused mind. Remembering Charlie all those years ago, how much fun they had had in their 24 hours affair. And then equally potent images of Dawson flew by, how good it felt to be with him and how much she had wanted him.

Her head snapped back to reality. She had pulled on her smartest outfit for their night out in the big city, although when she was in Italy she didn't get the chance to go anywhere as exciting as New York at night. She had chosen a short purple dress with spaghetti straps, the hem getting longer on the one side until it touched her knee. It was a gorgeous chiffon material that clung to her body. She had pulled sections of her hair up, leaving the majority of it tumbling down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, unsure if she was a little overdressed for drinks and dancing.

'Wow,' a voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Dawson drinking her in. 'You look amazing,'

Joey blushed and smiled, he was dressed in casual pants and a nice blue shirt. Blue was always the best colour on him.

'You don't look too bad yourself. You don't think we are over dressed do you?' Joey said, trying to do the clasp of her necklace.

'Here let me help you with that,' Dawson said, moving forward. Joey gathered her hair up and watched as Dawson concentrated on securing the delicate necklace. 'There we go, are you ready?'

'Just shoes and shawl and am I all set.' Joey said, sitting down on a chair to slip on her kitten heals. 'Can you pass me that shawl please?' she asked, standing up and getting used to wearing heals something she hadn't needed to do for a while.

Dawson picked up the delicate wool shawl, noting the intricate beading and embroidery on it. He passed it too her, along with her evening bag. 'All ready?'

'As I am ever going to be,' she said, following him to the door. She really hoped she would be ready for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Charlie, let me get ready, they are going to be here in a minute.' Jen protested, getting exasperated by his constant attention.

'I haven't seen my girlfriend in months, is it a crime to want to enjoy her in all her natural glory?' Charlie said, sitting on the corner of the bed, clutching the top that Jen had intended to wear that evening.

'I think you've seen me naked enough over the years to let me get dressed, just this once.' Jen snapped, grabbing for the top but Charlie was too quick.

'Yes but I like to have a refresher course once in a while,' Charlie drawled, moving closer to Jen and kissing her hungrily.

'Ah, thank you,' she said, pulling away from the kiss and snatching the top away from him.

'You play dirty Lindley, I like that in a woman.' He said, laughing to himself as he returned to his seat.

Jen continued to get dressed, looking at the tight trouser and sparkly top combo she had picked out critically.

'So, when did Joey come back then?' Charlie asked, as nonchalantly as he could manage.

'A few days ago. She's been at University in Italy. Why?' Jen asked. She had noted his reaction to her earlier that day and was concerned. Not that she cared anymore, but she felt like he at least owed it to her to be honest. Although she hadn't really been with him.

'I was just wondering. When people disappear from your life that quickly you like to know it wasn't you...was it me?' Charlie asked, pulling his shoes on.

'Who knows?' Jen said, not wanting to get drawn into this.

'I thought you would, being her friend and all. Or have we returned to being mortal enemies again?' Charlie said, standing up and moving behind Jen.

'No, we just don't talk about it,' Jen lied. She didn't want to give Charlie the satisfaction of knowing that Joey left partly because of her.

'Okay.' He said, pushing Jen's loose hair aside and kissing her neck. Jen closed her eyes. She wanted to hate him; she wanted to hate him so much. But when they were together she felt better, even if it was only for a few moments.

'We need to get ready,' she said, pulling herself out of the lust filled haze that filled the room. And that's all it was between her and Charlie. Lust, sometimes disguised as love.

'Well I'm done princess. Wanna drink?' he said, reluctantly pulling away and going to the door.

'No thanks, still recovering from last night,' she lied. She actually really needed a drink. She just wanted him out of her room.

'Okay. Don't be too long,' he said, a smile plastered across her face. She returned that smile until the door shut, then it faded. She took another look at herself in the mirror, her hair falling across her face, her signature ringlets coated in a light glitter spray that Audrey had bought her. Her top shimmered with the same sparkly effect and her tight black trousers were slung low. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This evening was going to be a long one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So how's the tour going Charlie?' Audrey asked, leaning across Pacey to reach her drink at the bar. Pacey was used to this by now, Audrey turned into a giggling little girl whenever Charlie was around.

'Good, we are getting notice in the music press now and I think things are going well with the search for a record contract. This time next year, we'll be superstars.' He said, downing his drink.

'Correct if I am wrong Bon Jovi, but didn't you say that last year?' Pacey said, taking a swig from the potent drink he was indulging in.

'Yeah...well it will be this year, mark my words.' Charlie said, mostly into his drink. He turned around and glanced over the club. It was a dive really, playing pop dance music. Not really his thing but he had agreed to go along, mostly so he could be near Jen.

The three of them returned to the booth that the others were squashed into. Joey and Jen were talking animatedly about the music the club was playing, while Jack and Dawson looked on in amusement.

The music suddenly changed and Jack's face lit up.

'This is my favourite song, come with me young ladies to dance!' he stood up and held his hand out to the three women.

'Count me out, you dance too well. It makes me look bad,' Audrey said, wrapping her arm around Pacey.

'Jen?' he said hopefully.

'Only if Joey joins in,' she said, tugging Joey's arm out of the booth.

'Alright, no need for physical violence.' Joey said, standing up and taking both Jack and Jen's hand. 'Wish me luck,' she threw back before being dragged onto the dance floor.

'So, it must be weird having her back,' Charlie asked, wanting to find out more information.

'Kind of. But in a way, it's like she never left,' Audrey said, looking over at Dawson who was watching the dance floor intensely.

'Yeah, except she's comeback a total knockout,' Charlie said, joining in Dawson's longing gaze.

'I'll let you know that she has always been a knockout and if you don't tread carefully you're going to get beaten up by a certain blond girlfriend of yours,' Pacey said, clenching his fists under the table.

'Wow Witter, I was just passing a comment. What do you think Dawson? Joey's a babe right?' Charlie said, unaware of the evil looks he was getting from Pacey.

'Yeah...' Dawson said, too distracted by Joey on the dance floor.

'You should go join them, Joey looks a little left out,' Audrey commented, looking over and seeing Jen and Jack dancing with one another.

'I'll go and help her out,' Charlie said, getting to his feet. But before he had the chance Dawson had up and gone to the dance floor, just as the music changed.

_I never return to love somebody  
Now all that I need is all I see in you  
And only you  
And if you get lost I'll always find you  
You're all that I need your heart will keep you true  
My only you  
_

He walked through the crowds of people dancing to the new song and suddenly saw her, looking slightly uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting from some of the other men on the dance floor.

'Can I have this dance?' Dawson said as he approached. Joey's face lit up with recognition and relief.

'Of course you can,' she said, moving closer to him, draping her arms casually around his neck as they moved to the music.

_You make me fall and I can't sleep  
You want it all but it's too deep  
And I can't give it away  
I just can't give it away  
_

_  
_They were close to each other, Dawson intoxicated by the music and the closeness of her. She had closed her eyes getting lost in the music, feeling safe for the first time that night.

_  
When you slowly close your eyes  
We play the moment in your life  
Just give it away  
Just give it away  
When you slowly close your eyes  
We play the moment in your life  
Just give it away  
Just give it away  
_

As the pace of the music changed, so did their movements, becoming more energetic and fluid but always together. Joey's arms had moved from around his neck to around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she moved to the music. Dawson mirrored her movement, feeling the softness of the fabric of her dress and wishing it was her skin.

_  
Don't ever forget to tell somebody  
The feelings inside to make your dreams come true  
I dream of you  
To feel so alive and want somebody  
It's not make believe my world would be for you  
And only you  
_

For a brief second their eyes met, passion coursing thru both of their bodies. Joey shivered, despite the fact it was boiling hot in the club. Dawson instinctively moved his arms across her shoulders, running his warm hands up her bare arms.

_  
You make me fall and I can't sleep_

_You want it all but it's too deep  
And I can't give it away  
I just can't give it away  
_

She shuddered at his touch, unable to stop herself. He in turn felt the shivers. He couldn't deny them, as much as he was trying to tell himself too. Their eyes met again, both of them holding the gaze this time, the intensity of their stares powering their dance moves.

_  
When you slowly close your eyes  
We play the moment in your life  
Breathe in and give it away  
Breathe out and give it away  
When you slowly close your eyes  
We play the moment in your life  
Breathe in and give it away  
Breathe out and give it away_

The music ended and they found themselves in each other's arms, Joey holding onto Dawson's waist tightly. Dawson reached over and touched her face lightly, brushing away a loose strand of hair but never breaking eye contact. He pulled her close and planted a delicate kiss on her nose, hugging her tightly. Joey pulled away slightly and titled her chin upwards, wanting him to kiss her.

'Come on John Travolta, my turn now,' Jen's voice cut though the atmosphere and Dawson felt himself being pulled away towards the others who were now all dancing. Dawson sighed an apologetic sigh towards Joey who was left standing alone.

'Hey, want to dance or get a drink?' Charlie said, grabbing Joey's arm. She was taken a back by his sudden appearance, disappointed that Dawson had been taken away. She nodded towards the bar and Charlie's hand moved down her arm to her hand, grabbing it tightly before making his way to the bar. She turned around to see Dawson dancing with Jen and Audrey, clearly preoccupied.

'So, how have you been,' Charlie said, taking a sip of the drink he had just bought for himself and Joey.

'Okay, I missed it here but Italy was amazing,' Joey said, repeating a phrase she had said multiple times over the last week.

'I bet. Missed anyone in particular?' he said, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

Joey caught sight of him and smiled. 'Yes actually. My sister. I missed her a lot,' she said, laughing.

'Geez, what's a guy got to do to get missed around here?' Charlie said, taking Joey's hand and leading her back to the booth.

'Charlie, I can't say I missed you when we only spent 24 hours together!' Joey said, sliding into the booth first.

'Yeah, but the things we did in those 24 hours should have been enough to jog anyone's memory.' Charlie said, sliding next to her.

Joey blushed at the memory and looked down at the table. 'Yes, well I certainly remember that,'

Charlie chuckled to himself 'Well, just so you know, it was the best one night stand I ever had,'

Joey saw his face and felt the heat from him. He was gorgeous, as much as he was back then. 'Me too,' she said in a quiet little voice.

'I would go as far to say it was the best...you know,' Charlie said, embarrassment over taking what he was really trying to say.

Joey gulped loudly. 'Really? Don't let Jen hear you say that,' she said quickly, downing the rest of her drink.

'Well, you know, Jen had a life before me. I think I can say those kind of things.' Charlie said, looking over to the dance floor where Jen was now dancing closely with Pacey.

Joey wondered if he knew about Dawson, about the passionate night he and Jen had shared. She thought it was safe to assume that he didn't. 'Well thank you for the complement,' Joey finally responded, noticing that Audrey and Dawson were making their way over to the booth.

Charlie moved closer and whispered in her ear 'No, thank you Joey,' his voice was low and gravely and set off warning alarms in Joey's head. This is how it all started last time, the sound of his voice in her ear as he whispered to her in that crowed Boston bar all those years ago. The alcohol swimming around her system, the vulnerability she felt that night, it all came back to her and it made her panic.

'Hey, is this a private conversation or can anyone join in.' Audrey said, throwing herself into the other side of the booth so Joey was now stuck in the middle. She caught Dawson's eye who was watching her intently, the same look of desire in his eyes from earlier.

'No conversation is closed to you, gorgeous Audrey,' Charlie said, taking Audrey's hand and kissing it.

'Excuse me, can I just...' Joey said, getting to her feet to move out of the booth.

'Sure,' Charlie said, getting out of the booth and letting Joey slide out. She walked over to the toilets quickly, knocking someone slightly as she went.

'I better go check she's okay,' Audrey said, motioning to Dawson that he should move. Dawson quickly slid out of the booth and took Audrey's hand, helping her to her feet. Audrey walked off into the crowd of people, Dawson watching her closely.

'Hey, where are they going?' Jack said, coming up behind Dawson and slapping him on the back. Jack was flushed with dancing; sweat was rolling down his face.

'You know women; they have to go in pair's.' Charlie cut in, getting up and moving towards the bar.

Jack waited until Charlie was gone and the turned to Dawson. 'What's going on? I saw what happened on the dance floor.'

Dawson exhaled deeply 'I have no idea anymore. It's like we're teasing each other.' he said, leaning against the edge of the table.

'Man, that was more than teasing. That was practically foreplay.' Jack said bluntly.

Dawson laughed. 'I know, god I know. It's just...she says she can't trust me yet. I have no idea what to do to get that trust back,'

'Don't make a move.' Jack said quickly.

'Huh?'

'Take your time, show her you are there and that you still want to be with her but don't rush her into it. Oh, and don't sleep with other women,' Jack smiled and took a long swig out of his bottle of water.

'Thanks man,' Dawson said, patting Jack's wet back and looking over to the toilet door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So what are you going to do bunny?' Audrey asked Joey, watching touch up her lipstick in the ladies room mirror. Joey had just told her everything that had happened.

'I don't know. I mean, I know what I want to do...but I also know what a bad idea it is,'

'Is that with the rock star or the director?' Audrey asked. Joey quickly hit her arm.

'The director. God, always the director' Joey said, inspecting the state of her hair.

'Just do it, that's what I say. You're both red hot for one another. I don't see why you don't exploit it,' Audrey took a seat on the counter.

'I just...I know in my heart I can trust him, I really do. But...'

'Jen?' Audrey finished.

'It's silly, I shouldn't be jealous. But I don't know it won't happen. I know I wasn't with him when he slept with her but I still got hurt.'

'Joey, Dawson has done nothing but chew himself out about this for the last 5 years. I don't think he would ever be that stupid again,' Audrey reassured her.

'I know...maybe I should stop over thinking this. The terminal disease of Capeside huh?' Joey said.

Audrey rolled her eyes 'Believe me, if I hear one more drawn out conversation about something between you guys I am going to scream!'

'Thanks Audrey,' Joey hugged her tightly.

'Ahh bunny, that's okay. I missed this, you know? Me giving you sexual advice and you more than likely ignoring it,' Audrey said into her shoulder.

'I promised, I won't ignore you this time,' Joey said, picking her bag up and heading for the door.

'At last, the woman listens,' Audrey said, following her out of the door.


	20. Private Emotion

A/N Thanks for the great reviews again, especially the ones with more in-depth analysis of my writing; it means a hell of a lot to me. I have to just say hi and thank you to all the people at Feels Like Home, who have been amazing. Here is another chapter for your digestion.

**Private Emotion**

Jen narrowed her eyes as she watched Charlie dancing with Audrey and Joey on the dance floor. If flirting was an Olympic sport Charlie would be taking home the gold. Jen usually let this go, knowing that when they went home that night he would make up for any non attention he paid her. But with him spending more of the evening dancing with Audrey and then following Joey around, she was getting more than peeved. Being faced with Dawson and Joey losing themselves in each other earlier had already spiralled her into a bad mood. She did the first thing she knew to do. She grabbed Dawson for a good natured dance and tried to convince herself she hadn't interrupted anything, although it was obvious to just about anyone that she had. She turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.

'So, jealous much?' Pacey said, resting his arm on Jen's shoulder.

'Nosey much?' Jen retorted, bringing her drink to her lips.

'Touché. I recognise that look Lindley. You aren't fooling me young lady.'

'What look Witter?' Jen said turning her attention to the booth they were sitting at. Dawson was sitting next to a very drunk Jack, who was regaling him with tales from his college days.

'The same look you gave young Joey at the beauty pageant all those years ago. The same one you gave her all the way through my 16th birthday party. You forget, I was there too,' Pacey said, squeezing her shoulder.

'Ah. Caught out by Deputy Witter once again. Tell me, what conclusions had you drawn in this case?'

'That you are more than hung up on a certain prince charming and resent the fact that Cinderella finally arrived at the ball.' Pacey said.

Jen swallowed hard. He always did know her. 'Sad isn't it? That one night of my life is now ruining the rest of it.'

'I'm sure that's what my parents thought when they had me,' Pacey said, dead pan. Jen looked up at his face and chuckled.

'Seriously, I don't know what to do.'

'What about Rock Star over there?' Pacey said, pointing over to Charlie.

'I have no idea. I know I don't love him but...it's kinda like when you have some really comfortable shoes that are really bad for your feet but you can't help but wear them occasionally.' Jen said, downing her drink in one swig.

'Well then you have two choices. 1, you take said shoes to a repairman and work on making them less bad for you or 2, you toss them out of a car going 70.' Pacey said, noticing that Jack and Dawson were walking up to the, Dawson holding Jack up so he wouldn't fall.

'Hey guys! You know, I love being here right?' Jack slurred as he leaned heavily on Pacey.

'I know man, I know. Maybe it's time to go.' Pacey said, hauling Jack's arm over his shoulder.

Joey walked up to them, having left Charlie and Audrey to it. She was not nearly as much of a good dancing as she needed to be to catch up with them. She saw that Jack was having trouble standing.

'Whats up with you?' she asked, ruffling his hair.

'Wow Joey! What are you doing here, I thought you were missing?' Jack slurred back before then dropping his head to his chest.

'Hey, didn't anyone ever give him the talk about excessive drinking?' Joey said, patting his head.

'No, he was getting wasted on the roof of his frat house,' Jen said, moving Dawson out of the way and getting under his other arm.

'Classy. No wonder all the men just come a knocking,' Pacey muttered. 'Why don't you two meet us outside?'

'Okay,' Dawson said

'I better go get Danny and Sandy over there,' Joey said, pointing to Audrey and Charlie who's dancing had taken a much more energetic tone.

'Okay, I'll help Jen hoist Jack, if you excuse the sexual innuendo. See you outside,' he said, grabbing their coats and following the other's to the exit.

Joey turned to walk to the dance floor and saw Charlie standing alone, Audrey walking towards her.

'He's quite a dancer when he wants to be!' Audrey said, rearranging her hair into its ponytail. 'Hey, where did everyone go?'

'They are outside, probably holding back Jack's hair and rubbing his back while he vomits over most of east Manhattan.'

'That's my job!' Audrey joked. 'You ready to go then?'

'Yeah I was about to come get you both,' Joey turned back towards the dance floor but he was gone. 'Hey, where has he gone?'

'Mmmm he might be in the bathroom.' Audrey slurred.

'Are you drunk young lady?' Joey said, watching ad Audrey tried to get her jacket on.

'No!....well, maybe a tiny, weenie bit.' She said in a whisper, wrapping her arms around Joey's neck and kissing her cheek.

'Okay well, lets get you home. I'm sure Charlie is big enough and ugly enough for him to get home alone,' Joey said, holding Audrey by the hand and leading her through the crowd.

'Oh, I think I'm going to be sick...' Audrey suddenly said, clutching her stomach.

'Okay, first stop the ladies room then home. Just don't throw up on me...' Joey said, pushing Audrey in front of her towards the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are those three?' Jen said, moving Jack's head off her shoulder where he was dribbling extensively.

'Do you want to go back and find them?' Dawson said, concerned that Joey had been cornered by Charlie.

'Sure,' Jen said quietly, getting up and walking back into the club, Dawson following closely behind her. The club was mostly empty but the dance floor was full of people un willing to leave.

'Do you think their still dancing?' Jen shouted over the loud music.

'Lead the way,' Dawson said, pointing towards the crowd of people.

Dawson was getting worried. He couldn't see Joey or Audrey anywhere and that familiar sick feeling swept over him, the same on he had whenever he thought of that night.

'No sign of them. Hey isn't that Charlie though?' Dawson said, seeing someone looking like Charlie over in a dark corner.

'I'll get him,' Jen said, turning a stopping dead.

'Jen, What...' Dawson looked over again and saw Charlie, his arms wrapped around a beautiful brunet girl with long hair. They were kissing passionately. He couldn't make out the girls face but he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

'We better get out of here...now!' Jen said, storming off towards the door. Dawson resisted the urge to go over and punch him and followed his friend out of the door.

'I can't believe she would do this. She is supposed to be my best friend!' Jen started to rant.

Dawson was speechless, unsure of what would be best to say. His heart was breaking all over again. Jen stopped before they made it outside, holding her hands to her face. Dawson wrapped her up in a hug, planting comforting kisses on her head.

'It's okay,' he finally said.

'I just...arr why is it always her? It seems like ever man I've ever dated ends up in her arms!' Jen screamed, pounding Dawson chest.

Dawson closed his eyes, trying to hold back all the bubbling emotion he had under the surface. He pulled Jen away and cupped her face firmly. 'Jen, you are a wonderful and beautiful woman who doesn't deserve anyone like that scum. As for Joey, I...I don't think I know her or who she's become.' He said sadly, wiping the tears away from Jen's cheek. She met his eyes and tried to smile. She knew that if she had any feelings for him, now was the time to find out. She leant towards him, closing her eyes.

'Hey, what are...' the door next to them swung open.

The two quickly pulled apart. 'Umm Pacey.' Dawson stumbled.

'What happened? Why are you crying?' Pacey said, ignoring the guilty look on both of their faces.

'I just caught my scum of a boyfriend making out with the girl from the wrong side of the creek.' Jen said, getting angrier and angrier the more she thought of it.

'When was this?' Pacey asked, confused by what he was hearing.

'Just a minute ago,' Dawson joined in.

'I think you might have your teenage heartbreakers confused...' Pacey started by was quickly interrupted.

'I know she's you friend Pacey, but it was her so don't bother to give me the 'Joey's a saint' speech you've been repeating to us for the last 5 years. She was in that corner, tongue so far down my boyfriends throat she was practically eating him and...' Jen was interupted by Pacey's hand over her mouth.

'I'm going to ignore most of what you are saying because you are drunk and upset and I can understand that Charlie has that effect on you. First, Joey is our friend, not just mine. Secondly, Joey isn't a saint and I have never made her out to be. Thirdly Joey has been sitting outside with me for the last 10 minutes, trying to stop Audrey vomiting up her spleen. She left the club just after you went in.' Pacey stared straight into Jen's blue eyes.

'Is that true? Did you think I was making out with Charlie?' a voice came from behind them. Dawson turned and saw Joey. Of course it wasn't her. A wave of relief washed over him, followed by the guilt for what might have happened with Jen. She smiled at him slightly, shocked at what she was hearing.

'We saw him making out with someone who looked like you.' Jen said, slightly bitterly.

'Jen, you know I would never do that to you. You have to know that,' Joey said, walking towards Jen and trying to hug her but Jen pushed her away.

'You've done it before! How do I not know you're doing it again?' Jen said angrily.

'Woh! Jen, she hasn't done anything she's...' Dawson started, moving next to Joey and putting his arm around her shoulder.

'God, I can't believe how hypocritical you all are! Joey Potter's back, lets all spend time together like we've been friends forever. Well the truth is we haven't Joey, not to shatter your allusions. While you were in Italy living it up, we were here trying to deal with the wake you left. Do you know that Dawson was depressed? That Bessie and Bodie were considering selling the B&B to join you Italy? That Jack had a drink problem? Do you know anything about us anymore?' Jen shouted.

'What the hell has this got to do with Charlie?' Pacey shouted.

'Don't you see? She comes home, sweeps Mr Spielberg off his feet but not content with that, she makes moves on my boyfriend,'

'I haven't made moves on Charlie. He's been making all the comments and...' Joey nervously started, scared of the increasing rage in Jen's eyes.

'Oh, poor little Joey Potter. I have a big nasty man after me, save me, save me,' Jen said, putting on a tiny little voice. 'What about the dancing?'

'I was dancing like that with everyone!' Joey said, brushing a tear off her cheek. Dawson increased his grip around her shoulder.

'Yeah, but that's not saying much is it? I mean, if I hadn't interrupted you and lover boy there you would have ended up doing the nasty right on the dance floor.' Jen said.

'Okay. Let's get you out of here and...' Pacey began, pulling on her arm to take her outside

'No. Damm it, we've done nothing but tip toe around this issue for 5 years and I want to ask Miss Potter a question. Joey, do you love Dawson?'

Everyone fell silent, looking towards Joey. Dawson slowly lowered his arm from around her shoulder, unsure of her response.

'Jen, I can't...'

'Just answer the question Joey so we can all get on with our lives.' Jen said quietly, looking at her intently.

Joey took a deep breath. 'Yes, I love him.'

A small smile crept across Dawson face, one that was mirror by Joey.

'So why did you leave?' Jen said, moving towards her slowly.

'Because he was with you, he wanted to be with you! I needed to be away from all of it, all of you.' Joey said, unsure of the turn in the conversation.

'He wasn't with me though. We split up just as you left,' Jen said.

'I didn't know that until I was in Italy,' Joey said.

'Then why didn't you come back when you heard?'

'Because I had a life! A real life that was interesting and colourful and made me feel like a complete person. So forgive me Jen if I didn't run home when you wanted to feel better about what you had done,' Joey said, the anger rising in her voice. 'Jen, whatever anger you've been holding against me you need to let it go.'

'I can't let it go. I love Dawson,' Jen blurted out.


	21. Act Naturally

**Act Naturally**

They all stood in silence, swapping looks ranging from confusion to shook. Dawson shook his head slowly, turning to look at Joey.

'What?' Pacey said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'I...I love Dawson. I can't help it.' Jen said, stuttering almost every word she said.

'Well, that would explain a lot,' Charlie's voice sprang up from behind them. His face was red raw with the kisses he had obviously just got.

'I think you are in no position to talk Charlie,' Jen said coldly.

'That's it then. Bye Princess. Catch you around sometime...' He took Jen hand and kissed it lightly, before turning and walking back into the club.

'Well...at least that's one problem solved,' Pacey said under his breath. He knew he needed to go outside and make sure the drunks hadn't gone missing but he was sure that if he left the three of them alone that physical violence might occur.

'How long,' Joey said, quietly.

'What?' Jen answered irritably.

'Have you loved him? How long? Was the first time you slept with him behind my back? When you cheated on your boyfriend with him? What was it?' Joey voice had a hard edge to it that Pacey and Dawson recognised, both of them sharing a look of panic.

'You can't play that card Joey. You can't play the 'you're a slut and I'm a virgin' card anymore Joey. Can I just remind you that you slept with Pacey behind his back and then slept with my ex boyfriend as some kind of revenge!' Jen threw back, stepping closer.

'Okay ladies, we really need to...' Pacey began but was silenced.

'I slept with Charlie because I wanted to Jen, its true! And you know what, he told me earlier I was the best he ever had. Maybe that's why he was kissing that other woman.' Joey replied back spitefully. Both Dawson and Pacey took a deep breath. Dawson was getting more and more concerned with the tone of the conversation.

'Oh yeah, well at least I get to have a relationship for more than 3 months without my boyfriend running away and leaving me! How many is it now Joey, 2 or 3?' Jen said, not showing how hurt she was by her last comment.

'Well they all come running to you Jen, so you can enjoy my leftover's if you want,' Joey replied edging closer to the petite blond.

'Not to pick at your screwed view of history but I dated Dawson, Pacey and Charlie first. So that leaves Jack and he turned out to be gay! Good batting average Joey, you must be very proud.'

'The difference being is that Pacey loved me and Dawson loves...' Joey stopped and looked over at Dawson, his face unreadable.

'Who do you love Dawson? Come on, we are all dying to know here!' Jen said, walking towards his and pushing his chest.

'Jen, come on lets...' Pacey attempted again to move her.

'Get off Pacey. It doesn't concern you...not anymore' she threw back.

'You see, that's where you are wrong Lindley. It concerns me very much when my three oldest friends are attempting to kill each other and I have two others outside with alcohol poisoning.' Pacey said, grabbing Jen and holding her arms behind her back.

'Joey...it's always been Joey' Dawson said suddenly. Pacey felt Jen go limp in his arms.

'Look maybe we should just go home.' Pacey said, releasing Jen.

'Yeah...maybe that's...' Jen started.

Her eyes rolled to the ceiling and she slowly collapsed, he bag flying out of her hands and landing at Joey's feet.

'Jen...Jen!' Joey said, instinctively running to her friend's side. 'Jen, wake up, Jen!' she screamed. Pacey lifted her head onto his bent knees and tried to wake her by gently slapping her face.

'Jen, can you hear me? Jen!' he said, feeling for her pulse. 'I think we may need to get her to the hospital.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Our little secret just might be the kind of thing that you can't hide  
It's growing like a tangled vine & rising like a river in the tide  
And everybody knew when you walked into the room  
I was just a fool for you, nothing I could do  
Everybody sees you taking control of me  
Well I'm not begging for release  
I'm just begging darling please, please_

_Act Naturally  
Don't let our troubles show  
Don't let anybody know  
Till we get it figured out  
Don't give them anything that they could doubt_

_Our little problem doesn't seem to be about to go away  
As far as I can tell it's gonna keep on showing more with every day  
And everybody look, yeah, that was all it took  
I can't help believing they can read me like a book  
So hide your feelings tight till we figure how to make it right  
I don't know what I should but I  
Would do it if I could_

_Act Naturally  
Just be you beautiful  
Just be you casual  
I'll be me before the fall  
You be you before this all came down_

The hospital was eerily quiet at that time of night, no one about except stressed doctors and over worked janitors. Joey untied the last part of her hair and ran her hands through it, leaning back heavily in her chair. They had been there for almost two hours and no one had told them what was going on. Audrey and Jack were asleep across several chairs in the waiting room, Pacey leaning against Audrey also sleepy peacefully. It was just her and Dawson awake, although they hadn't said a word since they sat down.

Joey took a deep breath and looked around. 'Do you want a drink?'

'No thanks.' Dawson said, slightly shocked at hearing her voice.

'I wonder what is taking so long,' Joey mused out loud.

'I'm sure they just have to check she's alright,' he said, leaning across and placing his hand on Joey's bare knee. She felt sparks from his touch, but was too wrapped up in panic and guilt to treasure them.

'I felt awful about all the things I said to her. Do you think it was my fault?' she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Of course not. Don't feel too bad, she said some pretty horrible things as well.' Dawson said, massaging her knee.

'You must love this, too women throwing themselves at you,' Joey said, smiling.

'Usually yeah, but not when it's ended up with us in hospital,' Dawson said ruefully.

'For the record, I didn't want it to be like that you know...'

'What?'

'Telling you I loved you. Not in the middle of a heated argument with your ex-girlfriend.' Joey said, blushing at the memory.

'The last time you told me you loved me you dumped me straight afterwards so it's a step in the right direction,' Dawson smiled, moving his hand to Joeys and gripping it tightly.

'Thanks. So what now?' Joey said, looking down the long hallway.

'I think we continue to take it very slowly, baby steps. Nothing drastic, no dating. Just us being us. Then, we can see where it takes us,' Dawson said, resisting the urge to sweep her up and out of the hospital.

'Deal. But can I ask one thing?'

'Sure,'

'Can I at least kiss you,'

Dawson looked into her eyes and moved his head towards hers, she could feel his breath on her face.

'Hey guys,' Jen's voice appeared just as their lips were about to touch.

'Jen, oh ,my god are you alright,' Joey turned and jumped to her feet, hugging her tightly. 'I am so sorry, I shouldn't have...'

'Let's just not... I'm sorry to.' Jen said, returning the hug and closing her eyes.

'What did the doctor say,' Dawson said, standing up and leading Jen to a seat.

'Well, it's the funniest thing. Considering I am a guidance councillor and I spend ever day of my life trying to get the kids in my school to be safe and not to do stupid things like have unprotected sex or take drugs, I didn't listen to my own advice obviously. I fainted because I am 3 months pregnant,' Jen said, her brown furrowing at the realisation of the words. '...and pregnant bodies on the whole do not enjoy tequila slammers and heated arguments.'

Joey and Dawson exchanged looks and then both looked at Jen, trying to read her expression. 'Are you okay? Are they sure,' Dawson said, rubbing her back protectively.

'Well, considering the doctor I saw wasn't wearing a plastic stethoscope and a red nose, I think he would have the right idea. Here the picture,' she held up a small picture of a tiny grey blob.

'What are you going to do...is Charlie the...' Joey started, watching Dawson as he looked at the picture.

'And that there is the worst thing about this. I don't know who the father is. I had a one night stand with a guy in the club around the time I would have become pregnant. I hadn't seen Charlie for that whole month,'

'So what do you want to do?' Dawson asked, passing the picture to Joey.

'I would really like to go home and go to bed. It's been a long day.' She said, standing up and clutching the bag of vitamins and pamphlets her doctor had given her.

'Okay. I'll wake the others,' Dawson said, moving towards the three sleeping bodies.

'You know I will be here for you Jen, we all will,' Joey said, placing her hand on Jen's shoulder.

'I know. By the way, the whole getting knocked up by a man I don't know really outs the being in love with Dawson thing into perspective. I mean, I can't really chase after him while being the size of a whale,' she said, placing her hand over Joey's on her shoulder.

'I don't know, he might go for that,' Joey said smiling.

'I'm sorry Jo,'

'Apology accepted, I'm sorry too,' Joey leant forward and cuddled her tightly. 'Lets get you home,'


	22. She Will Be Loved

A/N. This is just a quick chapter update (I have the day off work...yeah!) Anyway, I need some advice. What would be better. One huge, epic fic or two smaller ones? Give me your feedback....I live on it.

Quick shout out to Shelz (love how your fit is going by the way), JM and JAS for their constant support of this. Also, thank you Michael for the really concise feedback.

**She will be loved.**

The three old friends sat in silence, slowly relaxing into the softness of the couch. They still couldn't switch off. Jen was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. When they had gotten back fro the hospital Jen had gone straight to bed, not saying a word. Jack and Audrey had sobered up enough to take themselves up to Jack's room and collapse into his king sized bed, still feeling very sorry for themselves. The other three didn't know what to do. Joey and Dawson were due to go home the next day, neither of them wanting to and Pacey didn't know what to do or think.

The sun was slowly rising outside, it was almost 5 in the morning yet none of them were tired. Pacey didn't have to go to work till 12.00pm but knew he needed to get some sleep at one point. He just didn't feel like sleeping. Witnessing the fight and then all of the drama that followed hadn't sat well with him; it was like being propelled back in time, to a place he never really liked.

'So, when are you two going?' Pacey finally said, after 50 minutes of glorious silence.

'Huh?' Joey was starting to drift off slightly, 'I think around 3.00pm, but we have to be out of the hotel by 12.00pm.'

'Gonna miss you two. It's been like old times,' Pacey said.

'What, over analytical talking and fights in public places over Dawson? Yeah, I suppose it has,' Joey joked, seeing Dawson blush red.

'Who would have thought our little film boy would be so popular with the ladies.' Pacey said, patting Dawson on the arm.

'Yeah, thanks for that,' Dawson said, brushing his arm lightly where Pacey had just slapped it.

'Well, I for one am glad I wasn't in the middle of this particular episode of 90210.' Pacey said, standing up and stretching.

'You going?' Joey said, looking up form her place on the couch.

'Just to the bathroom, so don't panic!' Pacey said, ruffling her hair as he walked past.

'So...' Dawson began, turning his body towards Joey's.

'Dawson...not now. Let's just...be,' Joey said, a smile on her face. She reached over her hand and clasped his tightly.

'I can go for that,' he closed his eyes slightly, he head lolling to the side. Joey smiled and moved herself closer so his head would reach her shoulder. He smiled as he felt her move closer and relaxed his body. She in turn rested her head on his and closed her eyes, promising herself she would only be asleep for a moment.

'So, what did I miss...' Pacey said, jogging into the room, clapping his hands together. He saw the two old friends, curled up together like they did when they were young and he couldn't help but smile at the two. He reached over and pulled the throw over the two of them, kissing Joey on the head as he did so. He quickly wrote a note on the kitchen fridge.

I'VE GONE TO WORK, YOU KNOW THAT PLACE WHERE YOU SHOULD ALL BE? TELL AUDREY I LOVE HER AND WILL SEE HER WHEN SHE GETS HOME FOR HER AFTERNOON SHIFT! SEE YOU ALL LATER (TAKE CARE CAPESIDE DUO). PACEY

He pulled on his coat and made his way home, where he hoped he could get a little bit of sleep at least.

Jen rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. She stared out of her window. She had picked her room because of the view over the city, where as Jack's had a view of a brick wall. They had had a massive argument about it actually. She groaned when she thought about the fight she would be having with him later. He wasn't sober enough at the hospital or the way home to tell him about what was happening with her. She was sure he thought they had gone to the hospital because of him. She pulled the cover off her, being too hot and bothered. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Telling Dawson she loved him seemed to be inconsequential now, even stupid in a way. Even if he had returned that love, Joey would always be a part of it, always in the way.

But now she had much bigger issues to deal with. She was pregnant by a man she didn't remember. She still had to wait for other test results for STD's, although at the moment all that was filling her mind was the idea of being pregnant and being a mom. She slowly reached down and felt her stomach. She had noticed she was putting a little weight on, but had put it down to partying too much on the weekends and not going to the gym. As for her periods, well they were never clockwork and luckily she hadn't had any other symptoms yet, although she did remember Charlie commenting on her breasts last night. She looked over the other side of her room and saw his bags still there. She didn't know what to do with them. Charlie had a key and so could, in theory, come and get them anytime he wanted. She felt wrong just having them in the room and had to get them out. She scrambled across her bed to the bags and grabbed them all quickly, flinging her door open. She threw them out into the hallway with a thud. She felt better, just clearing him out of her room felt like closing a door on any relationship they had.

She looked across the open place room and saw two head over the top of the couch, one blond, one brunette. She knew who it was instantly. She moved around and saw them cuddled into one another, Joey's arm flung over his chest and Dawson's arm around Joey's shoulder. They looked so peaceful. And it didn't hurt her to see it. Well...it did because she was alone, not because Joey was with Dawson. She walked quietly back to her room and climbed back into bed, sitting up and switching her bedside lamp on. She pulled out the bag that she had come home from the hospital with and looked intently at all the leaflets she had been given. Adoption, abortion, pregnancy. She tore up the leaflets on Adoption and Abortion and started to read the pregnancy one, slowly stroking her stomach.

'So, when are you both back in the big apple?' Audrey asked, walking Dawson and Joey to their train platform in Grand Central Station.

'I should be back in the next month. I might be having exhibition at the gallery but we haven't ironed out the finer points yet.' Joey said, putting her bags down and hugging Audrey tightly.

'Well, don't be so long this time. I have permission to phone and text you constantly?' she said, slowly releasing the brunette from her grasp.

'Of course, that's what cell phones are for.' Joey said, watching as Dawson stepped forward.

'And you, you better come back and see me Mr LA big shot,' Audrey said, pulling Dawson by the t-shirt into a hug.

'You know me Audrey, I can never stay away from you too long'.

'Good. Well get going!' Audrey said, wiping a tear away from her face.

'Okay. Before I go, do me a favour?' Joey said, pulling a wrapped present out of her bag.

'Sure,' Audrey said, taking the book.

'I know what Jen has decided to do, she told Jack this morning while we were both in the apartment. Can you give her this from me?' Joey said, hauling her bag back over her shoulder.

'Of course I can bunny!'

'THIS IS THE FINAL CALL FROM THE TRAIN LEAVING FROM PLATFORM 4, STOPING AT...' the announcer's voice filled the cavernous hall.

'That's us, better go.' Dawson said, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling her towards the train.

'Bye Audrey. Love you,' she said.

'Love you too bunny.'


	23. Shining

A/N. Hello everyone, thanks for the suggestions on the long or short fic. I think I might do a couple more chapters of this one and then see where it takes me. I kind of like writing multiple storylines in the one story, so I will try to keep that tradition up.

**Shining.**

'So, how is my artist this morning?' Bessie said, moving behind Joey and handing over a couple of letter's that had arrived for her that morning.

'Stressed slightly, I have to get three new works together for the New York exhibition.' Joey said, kissing Bessie on the check and flicking through her mail.

It had been 2 months since that eventful weekend in New York and her long, lazy summer was fast approaching an end. Her and Dawson had been living like they were 15, sleeping around his house watching movies, swimming in the creek and working when the inspiration found them. He was close to completing his script and apart from a couple of choice characterizations that Joey disliked, she thought it was the best thing he had written. He was equally full of praise for her work, astonished at her ability to capture the look and texture of the world on canvas.

There had been uncomfortable moments that summer sure, moments when the pair of them just completely lost themselves in the idea of being together. Both of them had spent sleepless nights next to each other, just yearning to reach over and initiate the first move. But they had been good, Dawson especially. But the sparks were still there, lighting up the thick late summer air.

'Oh, look what I got this morning!' Joey held in her hand the delicate tissue of a formal invitation. Bessie took it from her, scanning the elegant writing.

'_You are formally invited to the wedding of Audrey and Pacey_. Wow, I can't believe they've made it without killing each other.'

'You're telling me, you didn't have to go bridesmaid dress shopping with her. She's turned into a total bridezilla.'

'Bridezilla?' Bessie said, handing back the invitation.

'She's close to obsessed with the wedding, nothing is good enough and she can't understand why the rest of the world is not revolving around it.' Joey said, taking off her painting smock and following Bessie to the reclining lawn chairs.

'Well, doesn't Audrey live her life like that already?'

'Yeah. But with less taffeta and satin,' Joey giggling, looking out over the sunshine filled creek. She glanced down at her mail and saw she had another one from the art dealing in New York. He said he would be posting her a couple of cheques from the sale of some of her items. She slowly lifted out the letter and read it slowly.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We have the greatest pleasure in enclosing the cheques for the last 4 purchases of your art work (minus our fee). We look forward to seeing you next month for your exhibition._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Anton Philips._

She folding the letter and scanned the cheque amounts. Suddenly, her hand flew to her mouth.

'What is it Joey?' Bessie said, setting down her drink.

Joey wordlessly passed her sister cheques, one after another. Bessie's mouth slowly fell open, her eyes widening with every cheque.

'Is this correct? He hasn't over paid?' Bessie said, passing all of the cheques back.

'He said he had raised the prices of some of the works because he thought they were worth it, but I never thought that much. I mean...ten thousand dollars.'

'Wow Jo, that's a real career you've got going on with that. What are you going to do with it?'

Joey thought for a second, she knew what she really wanted to use the money for. 'You want to come with me and find out?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No, you stupid little man, I said cream coloured, not ivory....what do you mean my attitude, your attitude...well fine, I'm sure we can find someone else...thanks a lot,' Audrey angrily closed her cellphone shut and turned to face Jen who was walking alongside her.

'So, I guess we need to find a new minister then...' Jen said, mentally noting to add that to the ever increasing list of things to do.

'I just can't believe people can be so selfish, you know? He would not wear the colour I wanted him to and the whole look has to be perfect.' Audrey rattled off, her speech she used for all of the suppliers when things did not go her way.

'Yeah, selfish people are the worst,' Jen giggled and grabbed Audrey's arm 'Fancy taking a break from planning the wedding to end all weddings? I wouldn't mind doing a bit of light shopping.'

'Sure honey, we can go to Jimmy's to get some wonderful shoes and then off to...'

'Actually Samantha, I need to buy some wonderful and ever stylish maternity wear' Jen said, looking down at her ever increasing stomach. She was now 5 months and getting to the point where nothing fit her.

'Fine, I can handle that. How are you feeling?' Audrey said, hailing a cab.

'Tired, size of a whale, scared shitless, you know the usual,'

'Well you know we are all here for you, right? Anything you need...as long as it's after the wedding.'

'I understand that,' Jen said as she followed Audrey into the cab.

'Blooming Marvellous on third please?' Jen said, ignoring the look of disgust from Audrey. 'What, they sell nice clothes. They've also got lots of baby stuff I suppose I better have a look at. It says so in that book Joey bought me'

'Have you spoken to her recently? When we went to buy the dresses I didn't really speak to her,' Audrey said, pulling a list of things to do out of her bag and adding 'find minister'

'Kind of, she e-mails me at work a lot. But I think she's just been busy.'

'Yeah, I must call her about her hair. I really wished you would reconsider being my maid of honour?'

'Audrey, as much as I love the idea of wearing an ill fitting dress in late September, in Capeside, I think a 7 month pregnant bridesmaid would take the attention off you just slightly.'

'Point taken and not accepted!'

'Look, I will wearing a matching maternity outfit and have some kind of flowery thing on me, if that is enough?' Jen looked at her friend with a pained expression.

'Fine, but you still have to help me with my hen night. Joey is not know for planning raucous parties.'

'Okay,' the cab pulled to a stop and Audrey paid quickly before jumping out.

'So, this is the place then,' Jen said, looking dubiously at the shop, the window display's full of mannequins with huge plastic bellies.

'Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can do some fun shopping,' Audrey said, brushing her friends nervous anticipation aside and dragging her into the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, this surprise better be good. My eyes don't like being under wraps for this amount of time.' Dawson moans, holding Joey's hand tightly as she pulled him out of the car. Joey had been acting suspiciously for the last 2 weeks but he had been so wrapped up in actually finalising the last parts of his script to really pay much attention.

'Only a few more moments, you spoil sport.' Joey giggled, holding his hands tighter.

Suddenly, Dawson felt himself stopping. 'Okay, prepare to be amazed!'

Joey pulled off the blindfold to reveal an old boat house next to the creek. Dawson recognised it from their childhood, an old craggy lady use to live in it and they were too scared to bring themselves up to her door. Well, except Pacey who practically knocked to door down one Saturday when they were 7.

'Umm, slightly confused as to why we are at Mrs Pepperman's old house but...' Dawson looked at Joey's excited face and looked at her quizzically.

'You are looking at my new studio, my new home!' Joey screamed loudly, dangling keys in the air.

'What? You bought it?' Dawson said, running towards Joey and enveloping her in a hug.

'Yup, the whole lot, with the money from the art I've been selling in London and New York.' Joey pulled away and grabbed Dawson's hand, leading him to the door and unlocking it gently. 'I remember Bessie complaining that Mrs Pepperman's had been empty for years now, since she died, and that her son was desperate to off load it. So, when I got the latest amount of money through I put down a deposit and bought it for a very reasonable amount.' She stepped through the door, dragging Dawson with her.

It was very dirty and dusty, old bits of furniture lay around with dust sheets on them. The main space, the actual boat space, was immense and Dawson could see it being full of Joey's paintings. At the back of the grand room were a small kitchen and a door leading to another room. Then above was a small platform, led to by some old wood stairs.

'So, I can use the platform up there for a bedroom and there is a bathroom off the kitchen. Then, to get some money from it, I figured I could run art classes or do some touristy things to sell in the gift shops.' She turned her back to Dawson, who was busy trying to make out the room in the dark and unbolted the large boat house doors, pushing them open to let in the view from the creek. The view was amazing and vast, stretching over to Dawson's house and in the opposite direction to the B&B. There was a small, rickety dock with Joey's boat already tied to it, then a small garden with a couple of old lawn chairs.

'Wow, I don't know what to say,' Dawson said, looking around the room again before feeling the heat of the sun hitting him from the freshly opened doors. The light illuminated the beauty of the building perfectly and the view was amazing. He caught sight of Joey, he hair shinning in the sun and he groaned internally. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to be around her without sweeping her up into his arms.

'Do you like it?' Joey said, moving towards him and touching his arm lightly.

'I don't thing you could have found something that was more quintessentially you. This is going to be a lot of work you know, some of this place needs some serious...work,' Dawson said, glancing at the kitchen that was practically falling apart.

'That's where you and Bodie come in, as well as Pacey and Jack. I will be requiring all of you for a little assistance. Plus, you forget that my sister and I managed to happily refurbish and bed and breakfast without many problems.' Joey said, grabbing Dawson's hand again and pulling him towards the kitchen. 'I figured because this was a cause of celebration, I would splurge slightly.'

'What, like buying a house was not enough splurging?' Dawson joked, ignoring the tremors echoing down his spine from her touch.

Joey smiled and pulled a bottle of champagne and two glasses from a bag behind the kitchen counter. 'Oh you are funny Mr Leery, now be a man and open this.'

Dawson smiled and took the bottle from her. He noticed how alive she looked, like she had finally found what she was destined to do. The bottle suddenly popped and the fizzy liquid fell all over the floor.

'Woh, carefully there,' Joey said, shoving a glass underneath the falling alcohol.

'Sorry, I never was very good at this...' Dawson blushed, pouring in the other glass and then setting the bottle down on the worktop.

'So, here is to Joey Potter, the entrepreneur. Cheers' he said, clinking glasses with her and taking a long drink from his plastic glass.

'I can't believe I own something, you know? It's almost all mine.' Joey looked around and found herself looking at Dawson.

'I guess that means you are staying in Capeside then? Whatever happened to the girl who never wanted to stay here?'

'She grew up and realised there are worse places to be then at home with your friends and family,' Joey smiled, touching Dawson's arm and smiling 'I'm glad you are here for this Dawson, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be with.'

'That goes for both of us,' Dawson pulled her into a tight hug. 'I'm so happy for you Jo,'

'Thanks Dawson,' she said, absently rubbing his back. Dawson mirrored the action, sending the same shivers down her spine. She pulled away quickly, blushing slightly.

'Hey, let go sit on my Dock!' she said, over enthusiastically.

'Okay,' he said, following her out into the sunlight, trying to hide his disappointment.

They both lowered themselves onto the old wood, their feet dangling over the edge, before both lying on their backs like they did when they were kids.

'So I'm going to have to go back to LA in the next few weeks.' Dawson said quietly.

'Oh. Is this is a holiday go back or a move back, never coming back east again?' Joey said.

'This trip is for a brief holiday and a couple of meetings. But sooner or later, I am going to have to go back,' Dawson said, reaching over a grabbing Joey's hand.

'I know. I just don't want it to be today,' Joey closed her eyes tightly against the hot sun.

'Me neither Jo. Me neither'


	24. Somebody Told Me

A/N Hi everyone, house move is still going on (and on and on and on). Considering moving into a trailer just so I won't ever have to move heavy furniture again. Anyway, I've managed to write a bit more for your enjoyment. Thanks for all the reviews again!

**Somebody Told Me.**

'Arghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!' The scream resonated around the boat house as a hammer fell from the wooden platform.

'Joey, are you in here?' Jen's voice echoed around the room. She looked up and saw Joey holding onto her hand. Her face red and angry, just like when she was 15.

'I'm just here, impaling myself on wood.' Joey said, cursing herself as she gingerly let go of her hand and made her way down the stairs.

'So this is your home, talk about your fixer upper?' Jen joked, rubbing her hands slowly over her bump.

'Well it's home. And it gets me away from the Bride of Dracula.' Joey ran her hands under the tap in her newly finished kitchen. Pacey and Bodie had fitted it fro her last week, along with her new bathroom. She had finally moved in two nights ago.

'Is it that obvious as to why I am here?' Jen smiled, grabbing a towel and handing it to Joey. 'Do you need a bandage or anything?'

'No, I just hit my thumb. Cliched but...' Joey smiled and looked up at Jen. 'So is she driving you insane as well then?'

'Well apart from her need to constantly call and text me about the wedding, her insistence that I try and squeeze into a drab bridesmaid dress and her complete ignorance of my current state..no, not really,'

'She keep calling me about my hair, I think she wants me to cut it all off or something...'

'Smart on the shoulder bob with a side plait I do believe,' Jen interrupted smiling.

'Geez, you are getting it worse than I am,' Joey lamented. 'What is she doing now then?'

'Dragging Pacey and Jack around to the cake makers to test cakes. Apparently I am not allowed to come as my taste buds are impaired by the hormonal state I'm in and so I was uninvited. So I thought I would pay you a visit to see how your budding empire was going. Plus I haven't seen you much since...'

'The lost weekend?' Joey joked, pulling two glasses out of one of the cupboard and pouring them both lemonade.

'Good way to put it,' Jen said, taking the lemonade and following Joey out onto the lawn where she had set up a picnic table.

'I always had a way with words. I can't believe its only 2 weeks until the wedding. Are you here until then? I know they have space at the B&B.' Joey said, lowering herself onto a chair.

'Yeah, I thought I would start my maternity leave early. At least I can have a moment of peace from Audrey,' Jen said, closing her eyes against the strong sun.

'Apart from that, how are you?' Joey asked, looking over a Jen. She was looking radiant with her pregnancy, her skin glowing delicately.

'I feel a lot better than I did at the beginning. Thanks for that book by the way, it was really helpful. Jack's useless at all of this.' Jen said, opening her eyes and taking a long sip of the lemonade.

'Jack's suppose to be, it's in the handbook I think.'

'He needs to get better, quickly,'

The two of them sat in silence, the air thick with tension. Neither of them wanted to bring up the massive pink elephant in the room. Dawson.

Joey's cell phone broke the silence, the vibration of it rattling the small table. She grabbed it quickly and checked the caller id.

'Potter's painting corner, the lady of the establishment speaking?'

'If that's the best title you can come up with Potter you are sunk,' Pacey's voice sang down the phone.

'Bite me Witter,' Joey smiled and turned to Jen, shaking her head.

'Nice retort, good to see you have new material. I don't suppose you have a certain pregnant bridesmaid with you do you? She's gone awol and Audrey is about to call out of the search party,'

'Well as a matter of fact she's with me. Tell Audrey she's having a break for the day,' Joey said, smiling at Jen. Jen returned the smile with a silent thank you.

'I'm not sure if the Hitler will accept that for an answer but I will attempt to conceal her for at least the next few hours. You coming to the BBQ that the Leery's a throwing?'

'Of course, I'm helping with the copious amounts of cooking,'

'Okay then, see you both there later...if I survive,' Pacey laughed as he hung up.

'You're safe. But only for now.' Joey put the cell phone on the table again and turned to Jen. 'So, what names you thinking off?'

'You know those are the only two questions I get asked recently? How are you doing and what are you going to call the baby. It's like I've evaporated into this giant baby making machine,' Jen blurt out.

'I'm sorry...I...' Joey was shocked by her reaction to a seemingly innocent question.

Jen signed heavily and looked over a Joey, her mouth pulled into a nervous little line, slightly biting her bottom lip. 'Joey, I'm sorry...hormones.'

Joey nodded solemnly 'I remember Bessie, so don't worry.'

'Amy'

'Huh?'

'I like the name Amy,'

'And if it's a boy?'

'It won't be. It's a girl,' Jen smiled widely.

'Oh, that is so great. Congratulations,' Joey moved around to Jen and hugged her tightly, feeling her bump pushing her away slightly.

'Thanks, I would have been happy either way but I really wanted a girl, I'm not sure why. It just feels right.'

'Well I think it's wonderful. Now I can add some direction to my impulse baby shopping,' Joey pulled away finally and looked Jen deep in the eyes. 'We are at the point when I can buy you stuff for this baby and we can be friends?'

'I think it would be stupid to linger on what could have been or what either of us did. Someone, who I do not consider to be particularly wise, once told me that 'you should never go backwards when you can go forwards' Jen smiled when she thought of him and the moments they had shared.

'Very poetic, who said that?' Joey said, brushing a stray tear that was rolling down Jen's check.

'Someone who I really need to contact at some point,' Jen smiled, the thought lingering in her mind.

'Well I think it's a great philosophy myself.' Joey got to her feet and heard the crunch of car tyres on her gravel driveway. 'Either you've been discovered or the others a seeking sanctuary.'

'Lets hope it's the second of them,' Jen said, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling herself out of the old wooden chair.


	25. Welcome to My Truth

A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapter last time. As everyone over at Feels Like Home knows, I've been busy saving my cat from the neighbour's pond, relocating to a non existent flat, finding a new place live and finally finding somewhere which isn't infested with rats (although the cats might like it) and then moving all 4 van loads across to said new place, not getting a working phone line and finally getting connected today. SO, sorry it's taken a while but it's finally done.

By the way…the cat is now dry….surly and evil but dry… you can't have everything.

**Welcome to my truth.**

'Okay…I understand Geoff but...no it's fine. Thanks for considering it…yeah I'll keep in touch. Thanks again,' Dawson clicked his cell phone shut and lowered himself onto his bed, holding his now throbbing head in his hands.

They had passed.

He could almost understand why. Who would want to watch a TV teen soap about 5 teenagers who don't actually do anything but sit around and over talk things? At least Felicity had sex in it. He looked up and saw the crowd of people outside on his front lawn. As much as he loved his mother, she always seemed to pick the most inappropriate times to throw parties. His 16th birthday flashed in front of him in a blur, the memory of the vast amount of vomiting him and Andie had done reminding him why he didn't drink to excess.

He saw Jen and Jack sitting on the end of the dock, Jack resting his head against Jen belly and holding Jen's hand tightly. Although no one had said it out loud, it was clear that Jack was going to play a major party in the new child's life. Jen threw her head back and laughed loudly, her golden curls tumbling down her back. Sometimes Dawson thought about what it would be like to be the father of Jen's baby. What they would look like, how they would be. It sent a shiver down his spine to think that it could have been him.

He heard a loud giggle and saw Lily and Alex chasing each other around the garden, both of them laughing wildly as they did so. It was sometimes scary to think that the baby he had left behind all those years ago was now a growing little girl. She was perfect; in her he saw all the best traits of his parents. She was kind and considered like Gail but had Mitch's fun streak to her. Plus she was a dreamer, something he knew his Dad would have wanted for her.

The slow realisation that his summer of hard work had come to nothing stung him, the pain in his head increasing. He just kept hearing the same words over in his head.

'We just can't see it working Dawson,'

He wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to show them that he had the talent it took to write and make this show. He was too attached to the characters to let them slip away.

'So you avoiding me?' a voice from behind him said.

'Never,' Dawson said, knowing instantly who it was.

'You better believe it. You have a lot of people waiting for you down there. You're the life and soul of the party,' she said sarcastically.

'They passed Jo,' he said simply, not tearing his gaze from the window.

'What?'

'The network. They said they couldn't see the script working,'

Joey didn't say anything. She knew he didn't want hollow words of apology or conciliation. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting his rest on the top of her head. She reached over and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his and squeezing lightly. He responded to her touch and held onto her hand tightly, closing his eyes and relishing the contact from her. She did the same, silently cursing herself for putting them back in this situation. But it felt right, the shivers down her arm proved that. Dawson released her hand and lifted his head, taking a deep breath.

'Thanks Jo.' He said in almost a whisper. When he turned to meet her eyes she was smiling her famous half smile, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Hey, why are you crying,' he said, full of concern. He reached over and cupped her face, brushing the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

'I just know how much you wanted it and I'm really sorry it didn't work out.' She said. The truth was the contact with him had caused her to cry. She had done nothing but dream about that brief kiss in New York all those months ago.

'I'll be okay. Sometimes life just doesn't pan out the way you want it to,' Dawson said, still holding Joey's face. He knew if he let her go now that he would never have the chance again.

'Sometimes it does though,' she said huskily, staring deep into his eyes. The same spark that was there when she saw him for the first time in years was still there, shinning through all the pain and confusion they were both feeling.

Dawson was frozen. He knew what he wanted to do, right there in that perfect moment. But he was too scared to get hurt again, to lose her again.

Ultimately the choice was taken away from him as Joey moved her face towards his and planted a light kiss on his lips. She had her eyes tightly closed, her brow scrunched up like she was concentrating on an exam. She kissed him again, this time with more urgency. He was still stunned, unsure of his next move. And then the sensation of kissing Joey over ruled the thoughts about kissing Joey and he was lost in the swill of emotions that washed over him.

Joey grabbed Dawson's neck and inched closer to him on the bed, her hands working their way up his neck and through his hair. She inhaled deeply and could smell him. He hadn't changed since he was 15, the same intoxicating scent filling her mind. Dawson let go of Joey's face and pulled her into him arms, wrapping himself tightly around her while hungrily devouring her. God he had waited for this moment for months. Maybe for years. He gently pulled her down onto the bed so they were lying side by side, continuing to rediscover each other. Their breath had become ragged and they urgently grabbed at each other's clothes, trying to pull them aside. Dawson ached to be closer to her, to feel her skin again.

Suddenly they heard a loud clattering from the window. Both of them sat bolt upright, still holding onto each other.

'Lily, you're going to fall again!' They heard Alex's voice from outside the window.

They turned to one another with panic across their faces, quickly standing up and brushing each other down. Joey attempted to button up her shirt with Dawson helping her.

'No I won't Alex, you're such a worry wort' Lily said as she reached the top of the ladder and started to climb through. She landed on the floor with a bump and looked up to see Dawson sitting on his bed, looking at a book.

'What ya doing?' She said, gesturing out of the window for Alex to climb up.

'Reading. What are you doing young lady? I thought that Mom had said you shouldn't use my ladder?' Dawson said, quickly turning the book up the right way before Lily noticed.

'Umm…well…. Alex thought it would be cool to try it out,' Lily stuttered.

'No I didn't!' Alex said, clomping out of the window. 'Lily wanted to play 'Joey and Dawson' for a while in your room,'. Lily slapped Alex's arm as he came closer.

Dawson blushed crimson with the thought of what he and Joey had just been doing. Playing 'Dawson and Joey' was strictly off the cards for Lily and Alex for many years.

'Well….umm…why don't you go downstairs and I will come get you when I'm done reading, okay?' Dawson said, standing up and shoeing the two children out of his room. Lily opened her mouth to protest but the door was quickly shut and locked before she had a chance.

Dawson collapsed against the door and exhaled deeply.

'Coast is clear,' he said, opening the wardrobe door and finding Joey curled up on the floor in her familiar position. She tucked her hair behind her ear and took Dawson's hand to stand.

'Well, that was an unexpected flashback into teen drama.' Joey said smiling. Dawson was still holding her hand as she got to her feet, intertwining his fingers between hers. 'Remember that time your parents caught us making out?'

'Ah yes and then Mom gave you that book on sex,'

'And your Dad gave you're the 3rd degree for weeks on end,'

Both of them smiled at the memory and then gazed into each other's eyes. They remained silent, both of them unsure at what to say. Dawson's grip on Joey's hand had become tighter and he reached over and grabbed her other hand.

'Joey I…'

'No, I think I need to say something,' Joey interrupted.

Dawson closed his mouth and nodded silently, puling Joey towards the bed so they could both sit side by side.

'These last 5 years have been amazing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I missed you so much. But I think we needed it. We needed to find out what we could be without each other and what the big bad world was actually like without running back here and hiding in your closet. And I'm so glad of it. I'm so glad that I got to go to Europe and that you went to LA.' She smiled and looked over at him, griping his hands tightly.

'And when I came back you accepted me again with open arms. No anger, no resentment. You forgave me for what I had done as much as I had forgiven you.'

'Of course I had Jo, you mean the world to me. When I lost you, didn't know where you were or what you were doing, it killed me. And it killed me all the more because it was my own doing. It was like the summer you ran away with Pacey all over again….'

'Wait, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or to make you think you have something to prove to me. I just wanted to say that whatever happened, you were right.'

'I was?' Dawson said, confused by the turn in the conversation.

'You once said to me that all roads lead back to you. You were right. They do Dawson' Joey said, a small smile on forming on her face.

Dawson broke into a huge grin. 'Does that mean what I think it means?' he said nervously.

'That we should book ourselves into a motel and go at it like a couple of porn stars?' Joey said smiling.

'That and you want to give this a chance?'

'More than that Dawson. I want to make this it. You've always been the one. Always.' Joey shuffled closer to Dawson on the bed and placed her delicate hand on his check. He closed his eyes and relished her touch, trying to capture every memory from the moment.

'I love you Joey,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' she said, resting her forehead on his. Both of them inhaled deeply, feeling the electric buzz fill the room, neither of them wanting it to end.

'So what did you want to say?' Joey said, breaking the silence after a couple of moments.

'Oh, well I wanted to say that we should enter into some kind of casual sex pact, but everlasting love and romance? I think I could live with that,' Dawson lied, pulling his head up and looking into Joey's eyes.

'Funny Dawson, real funny,' Joey smiled, moving her face closer to his.

'I try,' he muttered before her lips met her again.

They lost themselves in each other's kisses again, slower and more passionate this time.

'Mmmm…before we get totally…distracted again, when shall we tell the jackals downstairs?' Dawson said, pulling away from the kiss.

'I think this could stand to be something we kept to ourselves for a while? You up for sneaking around Mr Leery,' Joey said, arching her eyebrow.

'Depends what I get in return?' he said huskily, pulling Joey onto his lap.

'Well, like the good student you are, you will just have to wait,' she said, lowering her face slowly towards his.

'Dawson, are you done yet? You're missing this party!' Gail screamed from downstairs.

Joey climbed off him and reached her hand out to pull him off the bed. 'Can we postpone this till this evening?' Joey said, pulling Dawson to his feat and wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Sure, your place? I'm not sure if we would get a moment alone in this place.' Dawson said, kissing the top of her head.

'Well I say, what kind of girl do you take me for?' Joey said, stepping back from him and throwing her hands to her forehead in mock surprise.

'The type of girl who would tease a man with promises of rubber and student-teacher fun and games?' Dawson said, pinning her to the back of the door.

'Ah….good point, well made. Walk me home after the party?'

'Sure' he said kissing her one last time before unlocking the door behind her and ushering her out of the bedroom.


	26. Never too Late

A/n. Hello everyone, thanks for all the wonderful feedback again! I am so happy that this fanfic is being so well received. Anyway, onward and upward.

Never too Late

'So five bucks then?' Pacey said

'20 and the cost of the stripper at your party tonight.' Jack said.

'Done and done,' Pacey said, shaking Jack's hand sternly.

The restaurant had been cleared especially for the stag night. Although everyone else had advised the couple to have their separate parties at least 3 weeks before the wedding, neither of them listened. So with 5 days on the clock till the big day Pacey, Jack and Dawson were due to spend the night at the restaurant drinking while Jen, Joey and Audrey were going to spend the night in Jen's apartment. Audrey's temperament had finally settled into some kind of routine, mostly due to Jack and Pacey throwing her into the creek at the BBQ that Gail had thrown a few weeks ago.

'Your so going to lose this bet man,' Jack said as he released Pacey's hand.

'Jack my fair boy, you underestimate my powers, especially in relation to this subject.' He said, moving towards a booth and sitting down.

'May I remind you, I am no secret the ways of women,'

'Yeah, but it's not like you got your GHD in female maintenance is it?' Pacey joked taking a swig from his beer.

'Fair enough, but could you really think that…'

Jack stopped when he heard the bell on the door. Standing in the door frame was Dawson, soaked through from the rain.

'Hey man, where have you been?' Pacey got up from the booth and grabbed a towel from behind the counter.

'I'm sorry guys, the train was late. But I'm here now. Where's everyone else?' Dawson said, catching the towel that Pacey threw at him.

'This is it D,' Pacey said.

'Really? I thought that you'd want more people here than Jack and I,' Dawson said, towelling off his soaking hair.

'I think this is all I need, my two best friends.' Pacey said smiling, throwing his arm over a still damp Dawson.

'Well I'm flattered for one,' Jack said, walking over and joining them.

'So what's first?' Dawson said, taking his coat off and slinging it over the back of a chair.

'Beer,' Pacey said simply, passing a beer to Dawson as her returned the now wet towel.

'And then what?' Dawson said, taking a swig.

'You will see young men, you will see,'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Is it me, or is she getting later and later for things these day's?' Audrey said, pacing around Jen's living room. Joey was now 45 minutes late for the party, not that many of the guests had noticed. Audrey had invited just about everyone she knew in the city, leaving a confused and overwhelmed Jen to deal with the arrangements, which was the last thing she needed in the final months of her pregnancy.

'She'll be here, stop panicking. Now can you help me with these drinks please?' Jen said, trying to pour multiple drinks at the same time.

'Sorry sweetie. Do you think that she might have been…unavoidably detained?' Audrey said with a smirk on her face.

Jen stopped what she was doing and looked up. 'Audrey you have a filthy mind. I like it. Who do you suppose with?'

'Who else? Mr Golden Boy himself,' Audrey said, passing drinking to some nearby guests with a huge smile on her face.

'Hmmm, interesting. Or it could be that hot guy that has been working on her roof,' Jen said, a far off look forming in her eyes.

'Just because you spent the last two weeks on Joey's lawn checking out his rippling abs doesn't mean that Joey has been,'

'Maybe, maybe not…' Jen said, a sly smile forming on her face.

'Anyway, she's up to something. I can feel it in my bones,'

'Well Miss Chloe, while you are checking out Joey's nocturnal activities, I'm going to call her. It might be a more reliable method of communication,' Jen said, grabbing the phone.

'I'm almost there,' Joey said as she answered her cell phone.

'Thank god, I'm about to kill Audrey and collapse from exhaustion'

'Well I'm on the way so calm down. Just let me in when I get there'

'Can do. See you in a minute,'

'Bye' Joey said shutting her phone and throwing it back in her handbag. She knew she was late but it couldn't be helped. Sometimes Dawson could be incredibly distracting.

She watched the rain lash down the window of the taxi, the unseasonable weather creating a wonderful aroma around the city. She closed her eyes with a smile as she thought about the last 2 weeks of her life. The evening of the BBQ was one long, sexually charged evening, their every attempt at an early escape blocked or diverted by well meaning friends and family. Her and Dawson had finally escaped to the quiet of the boathouse at around midnight, only after making extensive excuses to everyone.

Standing together on her dock, gently holding hands like they did when they were teenagers, the turned to one another, the bright moonlight illuminating their faces.

'So, here we are…' Dawson said

'Yeah…we are' Joey said, overcome with a sudden shyness.

'We should really talk about what's going to…' Dawson began but Joey placed a finger over his lips.

'Let's skip the monologue for one night Dawson,' she said, leaning forward and brushing her lips across his.

The kiss gradually deepened, both of them losing themselves in the increasingly passionate embrace. Dawson fumbled in Joey's hair, pulling it lose from its pony tail so fell down her back as Joey cupped his face in her hands.

'We're here lady, that I'll be $7.50,' the cab driver's voice pierced through her daydream.

'Sorry, here keep the change,' she said, handing him the money and climbing out into the rain outside of Jen's apartment block. She ran across the rain drench sidewalk to the entrance and began frantically ringing the buzzer.

'Is that you?' the fuzzy voice came through the speaker box.

'No it's not,' Joey said sarcastically.

She heard a giggle and then the door click. She got inside quickly, trying to limit the rain damage to herself and her bag of goodies for the bride to be.

'About time Joey Potter!' Audrey said as she flung the door open.

'I'm so sorry Audrey, the train was delayed and then I had to check into the hotel.' Joey lied, handing Audrey her bag of presents. 'But hopefully this will make up for it. Happy hen night!'

Audrey squealed with delight and grabbed Joey for a huge hug.

'Awww, all's forgiven bunny. What did you get me!'

'Just some things to keep your filthy mind entertained this evening,' she said, pulling her wet coat off and adding it to the collection hanging by the front door. Either Audrey was incredibly popular or she had invited everyone she had met. Joey guessed it was the latter.

'I didn't think you had this kind of smut in you Potter,' Jen said, sneaking behind Audrey and pulling something out of the bag.

'Well, you know Italy is full of red blooded men, it must have rubbed off on her!' a voice said from behind Joey.

'Andie!!' All three women cried at the same time.

'Hi!' Andie said, waving her over excited arms in the air. She had turned from the cute, plaid skirt wearing teenage girl into a beautiful and glamorous woman, her hair now long with a gentle curl in it. She dressed in a casual top and jean outfit but look incredibly stylish.

'I thought you couldn't make it?' Jen said, stepping forward and hugging her.

'I couldn't but I manage to change my shifts with another gullible intern. So I'm here for the whole week, wedding included. Jen! You're so big now, how long till you pop?'

'Nice way to put it MacPhee, it fills me with such confidence. I've only got 6 weeks to go before explosion date.' Jen said, letting Andie run her hands over her swollen belly.

'I don't know, you feel a lot bigger than that. I'd say you'd be seeing this baby before then.'

'As long as it's not this weekend,' Audrey added hastily. Andie looked over and smiled at her.

'Well Mrs Witter, how's life treating you?' she said, hugging Audrey tightly.

'Well the wedding is wrecking my nerves, Pacey is calm as anything and Joey is away with the fairies for most of the time so yeah…I'm fine,' Audrey said in one long breath.

'Thanks Audrey, I'm not away with the fairies. Hey là signora graziosa!'

'Hey là voi stessi! Li ho mancati. Siete giusti?' Andie said, embracing Joey warmly. They hadn't seen each other since Andie had left Italy, although they had been contacting each other via e-mail and phone calls.

'Okay, I think we need to ban the Italian.' Jen said, slapping Joey and Andie on the wrists. 'I'll get you both a drink'

'Don't be silly. Go sit down, we can do it ourselves.' Andie said, ushering Jen over to the large armchair in the middle of the lounge.

'Thank you Andie, I missed you!' Jen said, giving her one last hug before lowering her self down onto the comfy chair.

Andie grabbed Joey's hand and dragged her over to the kitchenette where a large bowl of punch stood.

'So,' Andie started in a low voice, so that their Italian couldn't be heard by either Audrey or Jen ' What's happening with you and…you know'

Joey giggled and poured herself and Andie a drink 'Well, let's just say that things are good,'

'Really? How good'

'Oh…it's good,' Joey said, passing Andie her drink.

'Oh my god! Does anyone else know?' she said, pulling a face at the strong alcohol drink.

'No, not yet. We figured that we should wait until the wedding and the baby are out of the way.' Joey said smiling.

'Not to be a sourpuss but what will happen with LA? Is he going back?'

'Not sure yet. The network passed on his script so he doesn't know what to do. I think he's happy just taking time out from everything at the moment.' Joey said, a frown forming on her brow. It had been something that was playing on her mind since the day he found out about the network's decision. But they had become so wrapped up in rediscovering each other that any thoughts of the future had been pushed aside.

'Well, I just want you to be happy. But if he ever makes you as unhappy as you were when you first came to Italy, I will kill him,' Andie said, the frown softening and her smile shinning through.

'What did I say about the Italian?' Jen appeared in front of them.

'Sorry,' Joey said simply, hoping that Jen hadn't learnt Italian recently.

'It's my fault, we only spoke Italian in Italy so I'm so used to doing it,' Andie said, taking another sip of her drink.

'Apology accepted. Now keep me company before I kill the skinny dancers that Audrey has invited,' Jen said, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them towards the window seat.

'What do you mean she can't make it?......it's New York City, surely you have at least one semi naked women willing to dance for… yes I do mind if she is over 50….you know what, forget it,' Pacey slammed the phone down.

'No stripper. At her last job she slid on some baby oil and cracked a rib. Unless one of you are willing to get naked, we will have to make do' Pacey said, grabbing another beer and lowering himself into the booth.

'We could always crash the girls' party?' Jack said, downing another bottle of beer. They had drunk a substantial amount already.

'Maybe later, we should give them a little time,' Pacey said, turning and smiling at Dawson. 'So D, how's you?'

'Good. Great actually. Life is good,' he said smiling.

'But I heard about your script man, that …….sucks,' Jack said, unable to form a better sentence.

'It does but I think I have an idea that might make it better. But it's just a pipe dream at the moment.' He said, avoiding the eye contact from Pacey.

'You're getting some aren't you?' Pacey said suddenly, causing Jack to spit his beer across the table and Dawson to chock on his.

'Cut to the chase why don't you?' Dawson said, picking up a bunch of napkins and throwing them at a spluttering Jack.

'I recognize the glow. You always glow when you get to do the nasty,' Pacey continued, picking up a fork and pointing it at Dawson's face 'I know you too well.'

'Glow? That's sick Pacey and utterly wrong,' Dawson said, as various images of him and Joey rolling around on the boathouse floor flashed around his head.

'Hey aren't pregnant women supposed to glow?' Jack said his slurring becoming more evident.

'Yeah, speaking of which how's Jen?' Dawson said quickly, seizing the chance to turn the conversation.

'Don't change the subject. Who is she?' Pacey continued.

Dawson went to answer but his phone buzzed on the table with a call.

'Excuse me Dr Quincy but I have to get this,' he said, pushing Pacey out of the booth and sliding out.

'Hello?'

'You thinking about me?' the husky female voice said.

'How nice of you to call Dominic,I was actually, yourself?'

'Are you thinking about what we were doing before we left the hotel or while we were on the train?' she continued.

'I'm going to go with option 2 on this one Dom, it's a much more interesting proposition,' he bluffed, watching the faces of Jack and Pacey as they lost interest.

'Me too. Just your hot body pressed up against mine is enough to make me into jelly,'

'Ah ha, I see. Is there anything we can do to make that happen again?'

'Well, you will have to see what I bring to the hotel later.'

'I will look forward to our meeting then. Thanks for calling me.'

'That's more than alright. You know the drill,'

'Bye bye,' Dawson said, sitting down and placing his phone on the table for both of them to see.

'Who was that?' Pacey said, eyeing him up suspiciously, noting that Dawson's face was a lot redder than usual.

'My literary agent Dominic, he's working on getting the script published as some kind of teenage novel,' Dawson lied. 'I'm just going to the bathroom.'

He got up to leave the booth and walked over to the restrooms, leaving behind a confused Pacey and Jack. They waited until he was out of ear shot to start talking.

'See, I told you he couldn't be sleeping with Joey. He would be boasting about it too much,' Jack said, holding his hand expectantly for his money.

'Bet's not over yet my friend, let's take a little look over his phone shall we?' Pacey said as reached over for his phone. Suddenly it started to ring. Pacey and Jack looked at each other and then down at the phone. The caller ID said Joey and Jack snatched the phone up.

'Sorry, Dawson is busy at the moment. If you would like the leave a message, then call his answer phone BEEP.' Jack said drunkenly.

'Very funny Jack, how is the swinging stag night going?' Joey asked as normally as she could.

'Well the stripper cancelled, Dawson's getting calls from his agent and Pacey is convinced that you and D are doing the do.' Jake said, avoiding the stare of daggers from Pacey. He reached over and snatched the phone from him.

'He's kidding Joey, how are things with my wife to be?' Pacey said hurriedly.

'Well all of Audrey's theatre friends have left to go to some director's party, leaving Audrey very drunk and slightly peeved. We were wondering whether you wanted to join the two parties?' Joey asked, looking over the devastation of Jen's apartment.

'We will be there in 10 minutes.' Pacey said quickly, getting up and grabbing his coat from the back of a chair.

'Cool, see you in a minute. Bye,' Joey said and hung up.

'Get up Jack, we are on the move,' Pacey said throwing Jack's coat at his drunken frame.

'Groovy, I am ready to rock,' Jack said, failing to put his coat on.

'Hurry up D, we're leaving!' Pacey said, turning the lights out and grabbing Dawson's coat.

'Where we going?' he said, walking over to Pacey and taking his coat.

'Over to Jen's, there party is as dead as ours. You get a cab, I'll lock up.' Pacey said, ushering them both outside and moving to the kitchen to check on everything. Dawson's phone started to buzz while Pacey was turning off the lights in the kitchen and he failed to get to it in time. Scrolling through the call's Dawson had received he saw that he had only got calls from Joey in the last 24 hours. He chuckled to himself.

'Jack owes me some money,'


	27. Breathe In

**Breathe in.**

Andie's head rested silently on her brothers' shoulder, her mouth wide with sleep. Jack mirrored her expression, lost in his own world of sleep. Audrey was snuggled up to her fiancé Pacey on the window seat, his arm slung over her small frame. All of them were sleeping off the effects of the vast amounts of alcohol they had consumed when the two parties had finally joined together. Jen glanced around from her vantage point on the lazy boy, her swollen feet up in the air. Despite being sober as a judge, it was one of the most fun evenings she had had since discovering she was pregnant. She pulled up her top and rubbed her enlarged stomach, her skin stretched tightly. Her belly button had turned inside out and she was finding it difficult to see her tiny feet.

When Andie had noticed her size at the beginning of the evening, her heart sank. The secret she had been keeping for months, about how pregnant she was, would become knowledge sooner or later. She knew that Charlie was the father of her child, not the anonymous stranger she had told her friends and family about. She wanted to remove Charlie from the situation permanently. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. His belongings still remained scattered over her room; he never collected them after that evening months before.

Another Branson Hick's racked its way through her system as she closed her eyes tightly and breathed slowly. They had been coming more frequently and much more painfully. She knew the time was coming. And she was dreading it.

The pain subsided and she slowly brought her breathing back to normal, wary of waking the others. She had it all planned out. She was going into hospital the day after the wedding, when everyone was wrapped up with the wedding and have the baby alone. Then call everyone and let them know that it was a 'surprise' delivery. She had run out of options, run out of ideas and run out of time.

She lowered down the foot rest of the lazy boy, a present from Pacey and Audrey when she was complaining about her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

Suddenly she felt it, the thing she had been dreading all these weeks.

'Ahhh, I guess you had other plans then young lady'

'God this is so wrong,' Joey said as Dawson pushed her up against the wall of Jack and Jen's bathroom.

'Yeah….and?' Dawson said, kissing and biting Joey's neck furiously.

Joey considered this for a moment before her senses over took any reason she had left. She closed her eyes and drowned herself in him, in everything he was doing to her. She started to peel off his shirt, having already loosened his buttons the minute the door closed. Dawson grabbed Joey's hands lightly and step away.

'Maybe not the best idea we've ever had….I mean…there are people…' Dawson panted, resting his forehead on his equally out of breath soul mate's shoulder.

'…next door. I know…we could just go back to the hotel?' Joey said, letting go of Dawson's grip and cupping his face in her hands.

'That sounds like a good idea,' Dawson said, raising his head and kissing her furiously.

'Woo there, save it for the cab at least,' Joey said, pulling his shirt back on him and buttoning him up. She planted a kiss on his nose and turned to leave.

'Umm, you better leave me for a minute,' Dawson said, his cheeks going a deep crimson. 'I need to…wait till the little man goes to sleep,'

Joey's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a laugh. 'Okay then, you send it to sleep and I'll call a cab.'

Joey opened the door a crack and looked side to side, checking to see if anyone was awake. When they had escaped into the bathroom everyone had dozed off. Satisfied that no one was about, she tip toed out into the living room and made her way to the phone.

But was she found wasn't what she expected.

'Jen? What….' Joey stopped when she realised what was going on.

'Thanks for not finishing that stupid question. But yes, this is it,' Jen said, holding onto the side of the breakfast bar, her water broken and sweat running down her face.

'Okay, I'll call the hospital and we'll get you in a cab and…' Joey started, running towards the phone and hitting Jack upside the head as she went.

'Joey, there's no time. I think…….arrrrrrhhhhhhh,' Jen screamed, slowing lowering herself to the floor.

'Jen, are you okay? Jen,' Jack said, wide awake now.

'She's in labour Jack, help me get her onto the couch.' Andie said, jumping to action.

'Wha…? I was asleep…' Audrey said, as Pacey stood up. Audrey fell back against the wall and dropped back to sleep.

'Is she okay?' Pacey said, moving the cushions on the sofa so they were more comfortable.

'She seems to be close. Pacey, I need some clean towels. Joey, I need you to call an ambulance.' Andie said.

'Okay,' Pacey said, running to the bathroom and bumping into Dawson on the way out.

'Whoa, too much to drink hey Pacey?' Dawson said, watching as Pacey ran inside the room and ransacked it for towels.

'No, Jen's having the baby in the living room, Jack's with her and Audrey's passed out. By the way, put the mouse back in the house man,' Pacey said, brushing past him with more towels, leaving Dawson staring at his unzipped jeans.

'Okay, towels,' Pacey said, tripping and throwing the towels over Andie's face.

'Not helping Pacey!' Jen screamed, gripping onto Jack's hand tighter.

'Sorry, sorry!' Pacey screamed back, tripping again in Jen's broken water.

'Pacey, you're seriously pissing me off now, so if you want to help me why don't you just go and wait for the ambulance outside,' Andie said as Joey picked him up off the floor and lead him to the door.

'Okay, I'm sorry Jen…' Pacey shouted but was interrupted by the door being slammed in his face.

'The ambulance is going to be here in 15 minutes. How she doing?' Joey said, joining Andie at the foot of the couch.

'Jen, I need to know. Is this baby premature? Because it's here now and if she's early I need to know,' Andie said firmly, knowing already what the answer would be.

Jen couldn't answer, the pain overwhelmed her. She shook her head from side to side firmly, biting down on her lip.

'Okay then. Joey, I need another towel and you here to help me.' Andie said, pulling Joey down onto the floor next to her and passing her a pair of surgical gloves.

'Where did you get those from?' Jack said

'I'm a doctor Jack, it's a bit like you stealing pens from school,' Andie said not looking up.

'Neat,' Jack said 'Owwww,'

'Sorry,' Jen breathed loudly, gritting her teeth.

Dawson made his way into the lounge, with another armful of towels.

'Thought you'd join us then?' Joey said sarcastically, shooting a smile over at him.

'I got more towels, I didn't know what else…..' Dawson faltered, the spectacle unfolding before him.

'It's okay Dawson, why don't you join Pacey outside. He's waiting for the ambulance,' Andie said, taking the towels from him.

'Okay…' Dawson said, rushing to the door.

'Why did you send two of them to…' Jack said, wiping the sweat off Jen's brow.

'Because he looked like he was about to vomit everywhere and with this baby about to be in the world, I thought it would be better if he did it outside.' Andie said calmly, looking up at Jen's expectant face.

'Is….she…?' Jen said breathlessly.

'Yes she is Jen, so with the next contraction I need you to push. You understand?' Andie said

She nodded and then closed her eyes tightly, her grip on Jack's hand increasing. 'It's coming….' Jen said

'Okay Jack, count down ten through her contraction. Jen try to push your way through the countdown okay?'

'Okay…ready?' Jack said, his hand shaking slightly.

'Owww!,' Jen shouted, taking Joey by surprise.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1' Jack said slowly,

'You're doing great Jen, it looks like she as eager to come into the world as you are.' Andie said, throwing another towel aside and glancing over at Joey for another.

'Where the hell is that ambulance?' Joey said, looking at her watch.

'It will be here, but not before this baby is, so concentrate,' Andie said, rubbing Jen's legs soothingly.

'Okay Jen, we're all here for you. You're doing so well,' Jack said.

'I can't do this, it's too hard. I'm going to OWWWWW' Jen left her sentence unfinished.

'Come on Jen, she's right here,' Andie said.

'10-9-8-7-6…'

'Her head! She had a head!' Joey shouted.

'Don't make me send you outside too Joey,' Andie said

'..3-2-1, let me see, let me see,' Jack said excitedly, swapping places with Joey who grabbed onto Jen hands tightly.

'Okay, but this baby is here on the next push Jen, so I need you to really really push okay?' Andie said calmly.

'Okay…AAARRRRRRHHHH,' Jen screamed as the next contraction racked through her.

'10-9-8…' Joey began, wrapping her arms around Jen's shoulders.

'Oh my god, oh my god,' Jack said quietly.

The loud crying of the baby rang around the room, as Jen collapsed in Joey's arms. Andie cleaned off the baby girl quickly, checking if she was breathing and everything was okay.

'Is she okay, is she okay?' Jen said, finally being able to regain her voice.

'She's perfect, absolutely perfect.' Jack said, looking over at her in Andie's arms.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' Andie said, lowering the crying child onto Jen's chest.

Jen took the baby in her arms, the little girl curled up tightly, red with her crying.

'Hey there angel, hey…' Jen was lost for words as the baby grabbed her finger tightly, gripping on her dear life. Joey kissed Jen on the forehead, hugging her friend tightly.

'She's amazing Jen, congratulations,' Joey said through her tears.

'She is, isn't see?' Jen said, kissing the little girl on the forehead. 'I can't believe she's finally here'

Joey moved out of the way for a patiently waiting Jack, who eagerly took her place.

'Hey there baby girl, how's my little girl?' Jack said, tickling the little girl's face.

'I'm fine Jack, just had a baby but apart from that I'm fine' Jen said, turning her head to look at him.

'You know what I meant. I'm still angry at you for lying to me, but I suppose I could over look it…just this once,' Jack said, kissing Jen on the cheek.

'Well I need you now Jack, more than ever. Taking by her appearance into this world, she's not going to be easy,' Jen said.

'I'm here. We all are,' Jack said, kissing Jen again.

Suddenly the door flew open and two ambulance men came in, questioning Andie about the status of Jen and the baby.

'Well hello there,' Pacey said, walking over to the crowd and seeing the baby being wrapped up in clean blankets. 'Seems like someone couldn't wait for their favourite uncle,'

'So I was right all these years?' Joey said, standing between Dawson and Pacey as they looked over the scene.

'What?'

'That you do think the world revolves around you,' Joey laughed. Pacey pulled a pouty face but couldn't hold it when he saw Joey smiling.

'Yeah well, so things never change,' Pacey said, wrapping his arm around Joey and giving her a squeeze,

'Wha…whats all the noise,' a mumbled voice from the other side of the room suddenly caught Pacey's attention.

'Well, you slept through your best friend giving birth, but apart from that…' Pacey said, walking over to his confused fiancé.

'But I was suppose to be there, tell her to breathe…' Audrey mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

'Okay, we are going to the hospital now. You might want to say goodbye,' Andie said, kissing the baby and Jen.

'Oh, I haven't said hello yet!' Audrey said, her energy levels zooming through the roof.

'Well, say hello to Amy,' Jen said quietly, gazing at her daughter's now sleeping face.

'Amy! Oh Jen, she beautiful,' Audrey said, leaning over Jen to kiss the baby. 'How long was I out for? Wasn't she suppose to be here….'

'Lets talk about that later, we have to get them both to get fully checked over,' Andie said, leading a stunned Jack out of the apartment.

'We'll stay and clean up,' Joey said, nudging Dawson in the ribs.

'Yeah, not a problem,' Dawson said, slinging his arm around Joey's shoulder.

'Okay, I'll keep you posted.' Andie said.

'Say bye Amy,' Jen said quietly as she was wheeled out of the room.

The ambulance men closed the door as they left, leaving the stunned 4 holding onto to one another.

'So, I'll get all the towels…..woo, is that blood? I think I'm gonna….' Audrey started before running to the bathroom.

'Now that's someone who needs the bathroom,' Pacey said, staring at Dawson.

'I can explain….I….we…' Dawson started but failed.

'What?' Joey asked, quizzically looking at the pair of them.

'Either Dawson had developed a perversion for bathrooms or he's been getting busy with someone…any idea who?' Pacey said changing his stare to Joey's shocked face.

'Ah, I see,' Joey said simply.

'So?' Pacey said, trying to stop the grin spreading across his face.

'Well, I won't insult you with a lie. Yes, Dawson has been getting busy with someone.' Joey said, looking from Dawson to Pacey.

'Yes?'

'Jack, he's been getting busy with Jack. Dawson's gay,' Joey said quickly.

'Joey!' Dawson said loudly.

'Potter I knew you were a terrible liar, but this is the bottom of the barrel.' Pacey said, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. 'I'm happy for you,'

'Really?' Joey said.

'Really' Pacey said.

'I think Audrey might need you,' Dawson said, putting his arm around Joey's shoulders.

'As always,' Pacey said, patting Dawson on the shoulder as he passed.

'So, that was…' Dawson said, moving in front of her and kissing her forehead.

'Yeah…Lets just leave it at that shall we,' Joey said, kissing him on the lips.

'I could go with that,' Dawson murmured into her lips as the kiss deepened, leaving the two of them in the middle of the messy apartment at the end of an amazing night.


	28. So Here We Are

A/N. Another eagerly awaited update to my never-ending story. As many of you know, I am going to wrap up Try Again Today in the next week and was going to with this one too. However, because I suck at sequels, I don't want to put that kind of pressure on this one to finish it. If people are still reading it, then I will press on.

**So Here We Are.**

The sun was slowly setting over the creek, casting a red glow over the slowly rippling water. The night was warm, the wind soft and comforting and Joey Potter was sitting on her dock, lost in her daydream. It was the same daydream she had been having for weeks now, ever since her and Dawson had finally come together.

_Standing together on her dock, gently holding hands like they did when they were teenagers, the turned to one another, the bright moonlight illuminating their faces._

'_So, here we are…' Dawson said_

'_Yeah…we are' Joey said, overcome with a sudden shyness._

'_We should really talk about what's going to…' Dawson began but Joey placed a finger over his lips._

'_Let's skip the monologue for one night Dawson,' she said, leaning forward and brushing her lips across his._

_The kiss gradually deepened, both of them losing themselves in the increasingly passionate embrace. Dawson fumbled in Joey's hair, pulling it loose from its pony tail so fell down her back as Joey cupped his face in her hands._

'_God I've waited for this for so long…' Dawson said, his voice ragged._

'_I know, I know. Me too…' Joey replied as he started to plant kisses along her neck, down her collarbone._

_He bought his head back up to meet her eyes, intense with desire and longing. He kissed her again, full on the mouth. They kissed so passionately that their teeth kept colliding but this only increased the lust filled atmosphere swimming around them. She gradually pulled away from him, her breath so ragged her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She took his hand and led him towards the house, not looking backward. He followed obediently, taking in all he could of this night, this place, this time. They reached the front door and Joey slowly pushed it open, the lights dimly illuminating the space. He closed the door behind him and followed her further into the room. She turned around while walking, pulling him towards her until they were in each other's embrace once more, their mouths exploring each other's skin and taste. _

_Bit by bit, their clothing was shed. Joey noted how sculpted Dawson had become over the last ten years while Dawson saw that Joey had become a woman. And a mesmerizing one at that. They finally reached to stairs to the second level of the boat house, Joey down to just her underwear while Dawson stood in his jeans._

'_Are… you sure…this is…what you…want?' Joey said, breathless, feeling Dawson rubbing his hands over her back as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders._

'_More than anything,' he said earnestly, staring deeply into her brown eyes again. Joey hesitated slightly but then grasped his hand and led him upstairs. _

Suddenly the sound of tires on her driveway awoke her from her dream. She spun around and saw Dawson's truck pull up in the driveway, him smiling at her from behind the wheel. He got out and started to make his way towards her.

'Hey you,' he said, walking down the rickety old dock towards his soulmate.

'Hey yourself.' Joey said, shifting over to make room for him to join her. He kissed her softly, reawaking memories from her dream.

'So, how was your meeting with…hmm…' Joey said, forgetting the name completely.

'Nikki, you remember? From Junior year? Principle Green's daughter?' Dawson said, laughing good humouredly at his forgetful girlfriend.

'Sorry, brain not in gear today. So?'

'It went really well. She's interested in my proposition, liked the script and wants to see what she can do,' Dawson said calmly.

'That's great! So Nikki has her own film company?' Joey asked, taking Dawson's hand and squeezing it gently.

'Yeah, she started it up after she left college with some money she won in a film festival. She's been looking for something to work on for sometime now but has always put it off. I saw her about a year ago in New York on a trip once and she told me to contact her if I ever came up with anything.'

'Well at least that some hope! It's been mad here, Audrey is officially driving me insane. She had me at the hairdresser for 5 hours today, trying to decide what to do with my 'problem' hair,' Joey said, leaning on Dawson's shoulder.

'There's nothing wrong with your 'problem' hair. I love your 'problem' hair,' He kissed the top of her head affectionately and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Well Miss Bride of the year doesn't. She actually had the scissors in her hand, ready to chop it all off. I might shave my head to teach her a lesson,'

'I think that's a bit extreme. Where was Pacey when all this was happening?'

'Running away with passport and any sanity he may have left, if he has any sense,' Joey moved to stand up but Dawson pulled her into his arms.

'Where are you going? I haven't seen you in all of 12 hours. You're all mine,' Dawson said, kissing her bare neck.

'Mmmm, that sounds wonderful….' She said, closing her eyes.

'So, what do you say we retire to the house and lock the door,' Dawson said, his voice muffled but the intermediate kisses he was planting on Joey's face.

'We can't. Dinner at your mom's, remember?' Joey said quietly. Dawson stopped kissing her and pulled a frustrated face.

'Don't pull that face. You know why we have to do this. Now that Pacey knows, there's every chance he will tell Audrey and then everyone else will too. So we need to tell the people who we care about most first.' She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I know. How long have we got?'

'An hour…what are you thinking?'

'That's more than enough time to…'

'You dirty little man. I like your thinking. Last one into the house has to be Audrey's maid of honor,' Joey said, scrambling to her feet and running towards the house.

'Ah, no fair,' Dawson shouted after her, trying to get to his feet quickly enough to catch up with her. But by the time he was on his feet, she was standing in the doorway, pulling off her cardigan seductively.

Dawson slowed to a walk, enjoying the show she was putting on for him.

She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and swung it around her head, it falling onto her shoulders. She then kicked off her trainers towards him, one of them flying past Dawson and landing in the creek.

'Dammit, I liked those shoes,' she thought to herself but tried to conceal her annoyance. Dawson hadn't really noticed, he was too transfixed on her. She caught his eye again and removed her belt from her shorts slowly, dropping it to the floor next to her cardigan. She placed her hands on the top of the zipper, making sure that Dawson was paying complete attention. Dawson was practically drooling with anticipation. She shook her head from side to side and run her hands towards the hemline of her vest top, pulling it over her head in one swift movement, leaving herself topless. Dawson stopped walking, taking in everything before him. Joey had stripped for him once before, when they were just 16. He had turned her town then; he was not that stupid now.

'Hello? Joey? Dawson!' a voice said from around the corner. Dawson's head swung around and saw Andie standing there, smiling her usual sweet smile. On hearing someone's voice Joey quickly found her top and pulled it back over her head.

'Andie?...Hi!... I..…umm… thought you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow?' Dawson said, hugging Andie and turning her around so she was facing the creek.

'I know, but I hadn't come back in so long I wanted to give myself a chance to see everyone and everything. Plus it's crazy back at the apartment.' She said pulling away and looking around.

'Amy keeping everyone awake?' Dawson said, looking over Andie's shoulder to see if Joey was ready.

'No, but Jack is. He's the most paranoid man in the world when it comes to babies,' Andie said cheerfully, noting Dawson's flustered appearance. 'Where's Joey?'

'Joey? Umm, Joey is…'

'Right here! Andie, you're early,' Joey said, walking over and embracing Andie warmly. She was almost as flustered at he was.

'Did I interrupt something? I get the feeling you guys don't really want me here. I can go to the BB if you want?' Andie said, feeling slightly hurt.

'Of course you won't. I offered you a place to stay and a place to stay you will get,' Joey said, wrapping her arms around Andie's shoulder and leading her towards the house. 'So welcome to my humble abode…'

'So when are you coming here? I need you babe!' Audrey said down the phone, driving her car along the streets of Capeside like it was the Indy 500.

'Tomorrow morning, I swear. I didn't want to travel with Amy just yet.' Jen said, from her apartment in New York. In less than 4 days it had become bedlam, even with the help from Jack and Andie.

'Okay, well I need you urgently. Joey is still being all useless, refusing to cut her hair etc. I mean, is it to much to ask?' Audrey started her familiar rant.

'When you have a good 4 foot of hair like she does? Yes Audrey, it is a big deal. Just be patient,'

'Hey, now you're not all lumpy, is there any chance you can throw on a dress and… Audrey began, turning the car sharply into the Leery's driveway.

'No Audrey. NO. I am still plenty lumpy; it's just not as pronounced as it was before. You will have to settle with Joey and remember why you are doing this! It's not because of the dresses or the party. It's because you love Pacey and…'

'Sorry my love, I've gotta go. I've got the dressmaker on the other line. Be here early, I need you,' she said before disconnecting the call.

'I love you too Audrey,' Jen said, slamming the phone down. 'God, could that woman get any more self centered?'

'Yes, I'm sure she could, given the chance,' Jack said, balancing Amy in his arms with a bottle at the ready.

'Yeah well, she better snap out of this quickly. I would hate to have to dis-communicate her.' She said, lowering herself next to Jack on the sofa and watching as he started to feed her. 'You're so good with her,'

'That's what god parents are for. I'm super-jack,'

'Just try not to get the milk everywhere this time superman or we are going to have to throw the couch out.' Jen said, picking at a spot of dried milk from yesterday's evening feed.

'Look, you go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow. I'll put her to bed,' Jack said, kissing Jen on the forehead.

'Are you sure? You're just as tired as me?' She said, yawning loudly.

'Yeah, but you are much more tired and you have to be the dutiful bridesmaid tomorrow. So? You going to let me help?'

'Okay. Just make sure you get some sleep yourself. Sleep tight,' Jen said, surrendering easily to the offer of help. She stood up and leaned over Amy. 'Night night sweetie, see you in 3 hours,'

'Night night mommy,' Jack said in a squeaky voice, smiling as Jen laughed softly. She kissed him on the forehead and made her way to her bedroom. The door clicked softly and Jack turned all his attention to the baby in his arms.

'Now little lady, tomorrow is a big day for you. We are going to Capeside.' Jack paused and looked at her chubby face 'What? Where's Capeside?' he said in mock horror.

'Well let me tell you. Once upon a time, there was a creek. And on that creek lived a handsome prince and his beautiful muse….'

'Thanks for having us over for dinner Gail, this is a lifesaver,' Bessie said, placing the plates on the table. Gail had agreed to make dinner for everyone that evening, as Bessie was completely swamped at the BB. Audrey had descended from New York, bringing with her more luggage that was strictly necessary. Pacey was also staying with them, at least until the night before the wedding. Audrey's family had booked the other 4 rooms but was not due until tomorrow, their list of requirements extensive enough that Bessie had ended up booking out the entire week to them.

'It my pleasure. I love seeing all the kids together. I'm sure that after this, we won't see much of them,' Gail said wistfully, looking over at Lily and Alexander playing the family room.

'What are you talking about? We have at least another 10 years with those two. And Joey is staying put. I'm sure Dawson won't go too far.' She ran a reassuring hand over Gail's shoulders and picked up the cutlery.

'I wouldn't want to deny my child his dreams, but I love having him around. I miss him when he is away,' Gail said, her eyes watering slightly.

'Well, let's enjoy it while we can. Anyway, you have Jen and Amy coming to stay with you. That must be exciting, a baby in the house again,' Bessie rattled on, oblivious to Gail's emotional state.

'I know. I have all of Lily's old things out already for her. I can't wait.' Gail said, her mood quickly elevating. 'Now where are those kids?'

'They will be here soon, they are unpacking Andie first.'

The screen door opened with a whoosh and Pacey walked into the kitchen, a worried look across his face.

'Psst, is she here?' he whispered, looking from side to side.

'Who?' Bessie whispered back.

'The Bride of Frankenstein.'

'Your beloved? She's gone out to sort a problem with the dresses. She said to start without us,' Bessie said loudly, walking over and embracing the young man.

'Phew, I'm not sure if I can take any more marching orders from the captain tonight.' He pulled a chair out at the table and slumped down.

'Call me an old cynic Pacey, but you don't sound like a man who is excited to be getting married in the next few days. You sound like a man who is about to be sent to the front line.' Gail said, ruffling his hair as she walked past, placing a large salad bowl in the middle of the already groaning table.

'Don't get me wrong Mrs. Leery I love her, more than I have ever loved a woman before. But dear lord, if she barks one more order at me…I might throw her in the creek, bouquet and all.'

'All brides are impossible before their wedding. Mitch practically ignored me for a whole month before the big day,' Gail said, recalling the distant memory of their first wedding ceremony.

'What happened?'

'Well he was very patient with me, said 'yes dear' a lot and laughed at me. I could have killed him. And then the night before the wedding, he took me aside and said he couldn't wait for me to be his wife. And I knew that all the little problems I had been creating with the cake and the dresses were just details compared to the big picture. I was getting married and I was missing it. Maybe a quick word might make things better?' She walked over to a picture on the wall, un hooked it and passed it to Pacey. It was her wedding pictures, from both of her weddings to Mitch, in an ornate silver frame. 'Worked for us,'

'Thanks Mrs. Leery,' Pacey handed the picture back to Gail, stood up and embraced her warmly. In many ways, she had been more of a motherly figure to him than his own had been.

'My pleasure Pacey,'

'Always with the older women, hey Witter?' Andie said, as she walked through the kitchen door and saw the two in an embrace.

'Shut it MacPhee,' Pacey said, releasing Gail and moving onto embrace her. 'Can't stay away huh?'

'Never' she said, embracing him warmly.

'Hey Mom,' Dawson said, walking into the kitchen, grocery bags in hand. Joey followed behind, carrying another bag of food.

'Darling, did you get…' Gail said, leaning over and kissing her son on the cheek.

'Yes, I got everything on the list. Can we help?' he said, lowering the bags onto the spare counter.

'No, all under control. Dinner will be ready in around 20 minutes. You could keep the kids entertained?' Bessie said, pointing at Alex and Lily looking bored.

'Can do,' Pacey said, grabbing Andie by the hand and dragging her over to the two waiting kids.

'So, how did the hairdresser go?' Bessie said, running her hand down Joey's sleek hair.

'Don't ask. Could you help me with it on the morning? Audrey has a dangerous glint in her eye and I don't trust that hairdresser. Bald…'

'Ahh I see, sure I can do that for my little sister,' Bessie said, pinching Joey's cheeks playfully.

'Wait a second. Bald? Why does that matter,' Dawson asked, confused by the turn in conversation.

'It's the same with everything. You don't get a tattoo done by anyone without one themselves…' Joey said

'Or a dentist with awful teeth…' Bessie continued.

'Or a hairdresser without any hair,' Gail concluded. The three woman looked at each other and nodded heads, acknowledging the commonly held belief.

Dawson looked at the three of them, shook his head and turned around to join the others. Joey smiled at her naïve boyfriend, prompting laughter from the other two women.

Dawson sat on the couch next to Pacey as he watched some kind of sport on the television, Andie playing with dolls on the floor with Alex and Lily.

'Hey man,' Pacey said, passing him a beer he had snuck from the kitchen.

'Hey. Have you ever heard about not getting your hair cut by anyone who's bald?'

'Yeah man. First rule of thumb. It's like not trusting a skinny food critic…'

'Or a badly dressed fashion designer,' Andie chipped in.

Dawson frowned, took a swig from his beer and closed his eyes.


	29. Who's to Say?

**Who's to say?**

'So D, how goes the film making?' Pacey eyed his friend up, looking for any further evidence of his burgeoning relationship with Joey. No love bites, no obvious kissing rash.

'Kinda quiet at the moment. But hopefully a meeting I had with Nikki Green might have turned things around.' Pacey's suspicious looks did not go un-noticed by Joey, who kicked him under the table. They had, so far, had a quiet meal. Reminiscing about high school and when they were all children. They had laughed and eaten well over two hours. But the moment that Dawson and Joey were really waiting for was yet to come, the admittance of their relationship.

'Ouch…I mean oh. Isn't that that girl from High School? Principle Green's daughter?'

'Yeah, that's her. She's trying to help me out,'

'How is her Dad? That feels like a lifetime ago,' Andie joined the conversation, not oblivious to the looks the three had been giving each other.

'Principle Green? He's at a school in New York, working the magic. He's done really well for himself. It's a shame this town didn't give him a chance.'

'Do you know what I heard from someone in town the other day? That boy, the one who got him fired…god what's his name again?' Bessie said, clicking her fingers in some vain attempt to recall his name.

'Matt Caufield' Joey said through gritted teeth.

'That's it. Well I was at the store and I overheard some gossips saying that after he stole money from the family company and his father's car, the police busted him. He's going on trial next month for mass fraud or something.'

'Wow. Shows you what a good education can do for you!' Pacey remembered the final expulsion he got, two days before they all graduated, for attacking a teacher. Even his father couldn't get him out of that one.

'And a wonderful family,' Dawson said sarcastically.

'Well lets all be thankful that our lot turned out so well.' Gail said, reaching over and patting Andie on the arm.

'Thanks Mrs. Leery,' she blushed deep red.

'Don't be embarrassed Andie, you've done so well for yourself. How is the job?' All eyes turned on her after Gail's remark. Andie hated this kind of attention.

'Umm, all consuming, all hours. But I couldn't imagine doing anything else. It just leaves me with little time to do anything fun,' she sipped her water, hoping the attention would be drawn away from her.

'Is there anyone in your life at the moment Andie? I know Joey said you were quite popular in Italy?' Bessie joined in the interrogation.

Andie threw a murderous glance over at Joey, who was trying to pull her patented 'forgive me' face. It didn't work.

'No, I'm seeing no one at the moment. But Joey said she might have a boyfriend? Wasn't that right Josephine?' Andie said, smiling.

All eyes turned to Joey, all except for Dawson who was starring at his plate, pushing his food around into little piles.

'Joey Potter you little minx. Where do you have the time? Between renovating the house and all the time you spend with Dawson I can't see…' Bessie's train of thought came to an abrupt stop when she caught sight of Dawson's sheepish expression, the look of amusement on Pacey's face and the guilty look on Joey's.

'…Dawson honey, is there something you want to tell us?' Gail asked, lightly nudging a giggling Lily.

Dawson looked at Joey and smiled. She nodded slowly and lowered her head slightly.

'Yes there is actually. Joey and I….Me and Joey…well, we've been seeing each other again. Only for the last few weeks, not all summer. But we are definitely together,' Dawson grabbed Joey's hand in his and placed it on the table, for everyone to see.

'Wow. Well that's a surprise…' Gail said genuinely shocked at the latest revelation in her son's life.

'Well we wanted to keep it secret, just to see if we could work things out...' Joey explained.

'Okay, hands up who actually knew,' Bessie said suddenly, noticing several embarrassed faces at the dinner table.

Slowly Pacey, Andie, Alex and Lily raised their hands.

'Alex? Lily? How…when?' Dawson asked the two young children.

'Well, we came to see Joey one day and found you kissing on the dock…' Alex started

'..yeah and we're not stupid Dawson, we know you love her. We've watched Sleepless in Seattle, we know how this works,' Lily finished.

Pacey couldn't help but laugh at the two. They reminded him so much of Dawson and Joey at that age. Alex, naïve and quiet, while Lily was headstrong and stubborn.

'Hmmm, maybe we should collect the dishes kids. Andie, can you give me a hand?' Pacey said, taking Alex and Lily by the hand and leading them to the kitchen with a collection of dirty plates. When they were out of ear shot, Bessie spoke.

'So how serious is it?' her face was unreadable.

'We love each other Bess. In a way, we always have.'

'Well that's all well and good Joey. But what happens if he breaks your heart again? Are you going to run off again, leaving you friends, your family?'

'Bessie I would never hurt her again, I swear it. You saw how it destroyed me when she left. I wouldn't put you or her through it again,' Dawson said firmly, looking Bessie square in the eye.

Bessie's stern face softened slightly. 'I know you wouldn't. I just don't want to lose her again. I've only just got her back.

'Neither do I Bessie.' Dawson stood up and walked over to Bessie. He held his hand out, as to shake it with her. She stood up and eyed the hand cautiously. She looked over to Joey, her face willing some kind of resolution.

'Okay. But you hurt her Dawson, I swear I will make it my number one objective in life to hurt you,' she said, brushing aside the hand and pulling him into a hug. Dawson, startled at first, returned the hug warmly.

'I'm just thrilled you two. Ahh, I knew you would end up together in the end…' Gail started to cry as she reached over and hugged Joey.

'It's okay Mrs. Leery. You don't need to cry.' Joey said shooting confused looks over to Dawson.

'Mom, are you okay?' Dawson let go of Bessie and went to comfort his sobbing mother.

'It's just…sniff… you're Dad was so sure you two would end up together. And now you are…' Gail smiled warmly at the two, kissing each on the cheek in turn. 'Be good to one another okay?'

'I promise,' Joey said quietly.

'Ahem…are we ready for dessert yet?' Pacey said, Andie cowering behind his back along with Alex and Lily.

'Depends what it is Witter?'

'Ah my dear, untrusting Joey. I have made my specialty. Chocolate fudge cake.' Pacey lowered the spectacular dish onto the table.

'Mmmm, that sounds perfect to me. Pass me a bowl,' Joey reached for the bowl just as the front door flew open.

Hurricane Audrey had returned.

'Josephine Potter if you touch one bite of that pudding I will strangle you personally. You are wearing a very VERY tight dress in two days time and I will not be upstaged by a bulgy bridesmaid,' Audrey threw her coat off onto the arm of a chair and took the spare seat in-between Pacey and Alex.

'Nice to see you too honey. How was your day? Oh it was wonderful Audrey, thanks for asking.' Pacey replied sarcastically, cutting a huge slice of cake for Joey and passing it to her.

'I'm being serious Joey. Little pickers wear bigger knickers,' Audrey said with all seriousness.

'What? Audrey have you seen the size of Joey? There is more fat on Kate Moss's ass than on any part of her,' Pacey said, his voice raising to a confrontational level.

'Do you want to ruin this wedding Pacey? Do you?' Audrey stood up to meet Pacey's eye level.

'Joey having a slice of cake two days before the wedding is not going to transform her into Roseanne Barr.'

'I mean its bad enough with the hair but…'

'Alright, that's it! Audrey, you've finally driven me crazy…' Joey threw her napkin to the table and stormed off into the kitchen.

'Nice one Audrey, nice one,' Pacey said, falling into his seat. Audrey stood there flabbergasted at Joey's explosion. Everyone tried to look in a different direction, none of them keen to catch Audrey's eye.

'I'm just going to check…' Dawson got to his feet but quickly sat down when Joey came back into the room.

'So my hair is such a problem is it? It's causing you sleepless nights and ruining you're wedding then fine…' Joey pulled a pair of kitchen scissors out from behind her back and pulled a huge section of her hair between them. 'I wouldn't want that now would I?'

Joey started to close the scissors.

' No Joey, stop!' Audrey suddenly screamed.

Joey looked over triumphantly, seeing the look of concern and guilt on Audrey's face.

'If you are going to cut it bunny, it needs it at the back,' Audrey continued.

Joey's face turned red with rage and she dropped the scissors to the table.

'You know what Audrey; I can see why Jen got knocked up so she wouldn't have to do this for you! I quit! Pacey, good luck with Miss Hitler. You're going to need it,' Joey pushed her way past the now standing Dawson and stormed out of the back door, slamming it behind her so hard that the pictures shock on the wall.

Everyone remained silent. The glasses on the table silently shook as the sound of Joey's car being driven away filled the room.

'Andie, I don't suppose you would like to…' Audrey started, turning to a frightened looking Andie.

'You. Me. Outside. NOW,' Pacey grabbed Audrey's wrist and dragged her through the front room and out onto the porch, leaving behind the shell shocked remnants of the dinner.

'I've never been a bridesmaid before…' Andie said absent mindedly.

Pacey slammed the front door behind them, throwing Audrey down into a nearby chair.

'Oww, what was that for?' Audrey rubbed her wrists where Pacey had been gripping them.

'What? You can not be asking me that right now Audrey,' Pacey rubbed his throbbing temples.

'This is an important day Pacey, I just want everything to be perfect,'

'Audrey, you are single handedly driving everyone insane.'

'This is about Joey isn't it?'

'Yes it is,' Pacey lowered himself to Audrey's eye level.

'You still love her don't you? Oh my god, Oh my god,' Audrey stood up abruptly.

'Will you listen to yourself? No I don't love Joey, I haven't loved Joey for almost 7 years. Most of that time was taken up by loving you. It's about Joey, because you are consistently being mean to her, putting her down and treating her like dirt. It's got to stop.'

'She started it, her hair could be…'

'Audrey let go of the hair! You love Joey don't you? She's you're friend right?' Pacey stood up and spun Audrey around to face him.

'Of course I do,' Audrey's eyes started to fill.

'Then let her be her. This wedding isn't about hair and make up and dresses. It's about you and me. That's what you want isn't it?' Pacey reached up and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

'Well yeah? I wouldn't be getting all stressed out about everything,'

'It's just a day Audrey. Just one day. We have the rest of our lives before us,'

The two of them stared deep into each others eyes, the past 4 years flashing before them. Suddenly, it all became clear to Audrey.

'Do you still want me? I've been a bitch,' Audrey finally smiled.

'Bridezilla I think would be a better term,' Pacey pulled her into a hug. 'I love you Audrey and I still want you'

'I love you too Pacey. I'm sorry.'

'It's not me you should be apologizing too,' Pacey pulled away and gave her a stern look.

'Joey?' Audrey pouted slightly.

'A ha,'

'Okay, I call on her in the morning. But I would like to spend my last night as a single woman with my stunning and clever boyfriend,'

'Hmmm, what am I going to do then?'

'You could come too, I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind,' Audrey took his hand and led him back into the house.

'That's a very liberal boyfriend you have. You sure it isn't jack?'.

'Joey? JOEY!' Dawson called out when him and Andie got back to the boat house.

'She not here. The car isn't here,' Andie pulled her jacket of and slung it on the couch.

'Where could she have gone?'

'She might have just gone for some space. Anywhere she would do that around here?' Andie walked over the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge.

'Well, here. We always run away to here.'

'She'll come back. She used to do this all the time in Italy. Just bolt when things got too much for her. Usually surface later in the day, smile on her face.' She passed Dawson the beer and took a long swig from hers.

'I better not, I've probably going to have to drive to find her.'

'Let her be Dawson. She'll come home. Anyway, we didn't get a chance to talk to each other last weekend at the party, what with the alcohol and the baby.'

She lowered herself onto the couch and patted the space next to her, beckoning Dawson to come join her. Dawson hesitated. There was something about Andie's behavior that he didn't recognize, didn't trust.

'Come on Dawson, I'm not going to bite!' Andie said, once more patting the battered old leather sofa.

Dawson moved slowly and sat next to her. She held her bottle out to make a toast.

'To Pacey and Audrey, may they have at least a seasonable amount of time together,'. She downed half her bottle in one gulp.

'Andie, are you feeling okay? You seem to be acting a little….odd,' Dawson placed his drink, untouched, onto the floor by his feet.

'How would you know how I act? You haven't seen me in almost 5 years.' She snapped back angrily.

'True, but…I suppose I don't know you anymore,'

'The only one of you that does is Joey and even now she doesn't know everything.' Andie downed the last part of her beer and reached for Dawson's, leaning across him to get it.

'Andie…what?' Dawson tried to lift her off him but it only spurred her forward. She planted a firm kiss on his lips.

'hmmm…..Andie, get off of me. What has gotten into you!' Dawson stood up and wiped his mouth, as if trying to remove all traces of her.

'What? You don't like a little fun occasionally? Come on, she'll never know.' Andie stood up and moved towards him.

'Oh yes she will,' Joey's voice echoed around the near empty house. Dawson and Andie looked up to see her leaning over the balcony where her bedroom was located.

'This isn't what it looks like Joey, I swear,' Dawson said quickly, putting further space between them.

'I know. I've been here the whole time. I was about to come downstairs before the little seduction act began.' She started to walk down the spiral stairs towards the pair, her eyes glued on Andie's unrepentant face.

'What is this about Andie?' Joey asked, moving towards them.

'It was a test…see if he really wouldn't hurt you again. Well done Dawson, you've passed.' Andie said, swaying slightly as she walked across to get the beer she had been after.

'You were always a pathetic liar MacPhee. I'll ask again, what is this about?' Joey said firmly.

'Nothing….nothing…honestly…' Andie lied, trying to avoid Joey's piercing stare.

'This is about Pacey. About Pacey getting married.' Joey grabbed Andie's wrist and spun her to face her.

'Wha…what? No, it's not…' Andie's façade started to drop and the determined look on her face started to fade.

'You forget, I was there. I saw you cry your eyes out every day in Italy. I know Andie.' Joey's grip became softer and she pulled Andie into a warm hug.

'I just…I…still love him…and she's so….' Andie started to sob.

'Audrey. I know. I know sweetheart,' Joey looked over at a confused Dawson, his face awash with a mixture of relief and concern. Joey shoed him away, mouthing 'I love you'. He mouthed it back and left the two alone.

'I'm so sorry Joey.' Andie stopped crying and pulled away to look Joey in the eye.

'Why Dawson? I mean, he's hardly…well, you know,'

'I don't know. He was there, I was depressed and tipsy. It seemed like a good idea, might have even made Pacey jealous.' Andie walked to the couch and lowered herself back down.

'All that would have achieved is me kicking your ass and that could still happen if you don't tell me what the hell is going on.' Joey sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

'I want to be over him, I really do but…he's the love of my life. Always will be,'

'I know that feeling,'

'Exactly! So it could still happen for us, I mean you and Dawson…'

'…were both single and in totally different circumstances when we got back together. Andie, he is getting married in two days time to a woman he loves dearly. Yes, she is a professional nightmare, but they have been together for 4 years. That means something. You have to get over this Andie or it will drive you insane.'

'I know,' she said solemnly. 'Thanks and I'm sorry again for the Dawson thing,'

'He doesn't get many well educated, beautiful women throw themselves at him, don't worry about it. What are you going to do?'

'I don't know. I'm going to sleep on it.' Andie got to her feet, followed by Joey. Andie turned to her one last time and held her closely. 'Thank you' she whispered.

She didn't wait for a reply. She walked passed her and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Joey ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. She went to the cupboard by the bathroom to get the spare blankets for her makeshift bed on the couch but stopped.

'Andie, I'm just going out. I will be back later,' she shouted through the bathroom door.

Dawson sat at his desk, reviewing his script for the hundredth time since it was written. He clicked the save icon and slowly closed his laptop. It was too late; he was too confused and too tired to concentrate as he should be. He switched his desk lamp off and started to get up to go to bed. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of the ladder. Although they had been spending almost all their time at the boathouse, occasionally Joey would surprise Dawson with a midnight visit.

Joey carefully stepped through the window and found Dawson sitting expectantly on the bed.

'Well hello there,' he said cheerfully, all too glad to see the one thing that made sense in his life.

'Tell me about it, stud,' she said huskily.

'Don't joke about it. It was….scary,' he admitted.

'Only you would consider a woman throwing themselves at you scary,' Joey sat on his lap, kissing him softly.

'This isn't too scary…' Dawson murmured.

'Then I must be doing it wrong…'

'…hmmm…before this gets too heated, is everything okay over there?' Dawson broke away.

'I honestly don't know. I knew she was still hung up on him when we were in Italy. Talk about awkward.' She subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ears.

'I could see that.'

'But she went on plenty of dates, saw other men. I honestly thought she had got over it,'

'When it's your soulmate, it's kinda hard to get over it,' Dawson looked her in the eyes, he could see she was still concerned. 'But I'm sure everything will be fine. Shall we sleep?'

'Sleep for sleep's sake? No funny business?' Joey said, an eyebrow raised.

'Me? Funny business?' Dawson said, flipping her onto the bed and tickling her furiously. The laughter rang out around the house, alerting Gail as she finished the last of the clearing up after the eventful dinner. She dropped her tea towel and walked over the picture wedding photo's hanging on the wall.

'See, I told you it would all be okay,' She kissed her finger and gently placed it against the cold glass encasing the fading image of Mitch. 'Night darling, good night,'


	30. Something Borrowed

**A/N** Thanks for all the feedback (too numerous to mention, but thanks to you all)

**Something Borrowed…**

'Where the hell is that lazy, long haired sister of yours!'

Audrey's shriek filled the normally quiet BB, her nerves finally giving way after a whole day of panic and worry. In one day her bridesmaid and head usher had gone missing. Not one of them made it to the rehearsal dinner, not even to the rehearsal. Everyone else seemed to be okay with the apparent disappearance but Audrey was far from happy.

'Will you stop panicking; those two do this kind of thing all the time. It makes them so quintessentially Joey and Dawson,' Jen said, leaning back in her chair as the extravagant hairdresser that Audrey had hired started to curl her long locks.

'Yeah, but not on my wedding day! It's bad enough they steal my thunder with their reconciliation but now….I'm just….I……arrrhhhh!' she stormed out the front door in her robe, screaming loudly once she was outside.

'Do you think she's a little stressed at all?' Bessie said, holding baby Amy in her arms as she slept, seemingly oblivious to the ranting and raving.

'She's always stressed. She's been stressed since she came out of the womb,' Jen said, cooing at her sleeping daughter.

'I suppose it doesn't help that her whole family have refused to come out to see her do this. I can't understand it, I thought they liked Pacey?'

'They do, they just don't like the fact she's doing this on the East coast. I think they were hoping she might call the whole thing off and transplant it to Hollywood.' Jen watched as Andre, or so that was what he said his name was, carefully picked sections of her hair and wrapped them around the hot curling tongs. 'Seriously though, as you worried about Joey and Dawson?'

'I was until she called me yesterday, told me about her last minute trip to New York,'

'It's funny how she could have an 'art related emergency'. You don't think their up to something?'

Bessie lowered herself into the easy chair next to Jen, repositioning Amy with bottle in hand. 'Joey and Dawson? They are always up top something,'

_24 hours earlier…….._

'_Are you sure this is what you want?' Dawson asked Joey, standing outside the imposing looking building._

'_Yes, I've been holding back for so long but now…it's the right time,'_

'_Okay, let go for it then,' Dawson took her hand and lead her into the building, opening the doors for her and leading her to the escalator. _

'_I wonder what the folks will say back home?'_

'_Probably that it's about time and it's been going on long enough!' Dawson said, leaning over and kissing Joey once they were safely inside the escalator. _

'_I can second that….' She murmured and there lips met and the doors closed. _

Back in Capeside…

'Da dum de dum, da dum de da,' Jack sang happily as he walked in Dawson's room at the Leery's house, the official resting place of the Groom and family. Dawson was suppose to be with them too but was 'accompanying Joey to New York,' a thing that Jack found highly suspicious.

'Quit it,' Pacey said, trying once again to tie the elaborate tie that Audrey had picked out for him.

'Need some help with that?' Jack moved towards him and spun him away from the mirror, taking the tie off his neck and staring again.

'Thanks man, I think I'm falling apart,' Pacey exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

'I would have never thought that you would be the nervous type Pacey, all male bravado and all that,'

'That was when the idea of marrying Audrey was just that. An idea. Now, in the cold light of day it's scary man…'

'Just cold feet Pacey, it's going to be okay,' Jack struggled with the tie.

'Coming from a man with no commitments of any kind!'

'Ahem, new baby…. Dependant fag hag friend?' Jack stopped to look in shock at his friend.

'Sorry. I forgot about Amy. How are things?'

'You know, the usual. No sleep, little time alone, vomit on everything,'

'You love it don't you?' Pacey grinned looking at the glow that Jack seemed to be emitting.

'Wouldn't swap it for the world. There, all done groomy,' Jack stood back and spun him to face the mirror.

Pacey looked himself up and down in the mirror, smiling at the reflection but terrified by what it all meant.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

'All done, my exquisite little treasure,' Andre cooed as Jen got up. She had to admit, he had done a great job on her hair. It was special and the best she had looked in months.

'Thanks Andre,' she said, returning the two kisses he dotted on each cheek.

'Now, where is the bride?' he clapped his hands together in a flourish of activity and started to arrange all the tools he had set aside for the monumental task that was Audrey's preferred hairstyle.

'I'll go get her,' Jen said, walking towards the window. Audrey was sat in one of the lawn chairs, watching the creek flow past her.

'Hey there Mrs Witter, we're ready for you,' Jen said, opening the window to try and get her attention. Audrey remained unmoved.

'Audrey? Andre's ready for you.' She still didn't move.

Panic slowly rose in Jen throat as she pulled the door open and made her way towards her.

Audrey was slumped in the chair, making a daisy chain out of a huge pile she had obviously been picking for a while.

'Audrey honey, are you okay? Hairstylist to the stars is waiting for you,'

'Do you think that Pacey was right? About me wanting the day more than the marriage?' she said her concentrated brow furrowing as she tried to knot the daisies together.

'Do you think he's right?' Jen lowered herself onto the edge of the chair, patting Audrey's leg.

'I've been horrid to Joey, I've completely missed your pregnancy and I didn't see what's been happening to everyone outside of my own little wedding world. Now, even my parents don't want to come see me get married.'

'But that's all in the past isn't it? I mean, Joey is okay and I'm fine. Your parents will come around. It means you can have two weddings if necessary,'

'But I don't know….If I…..I don't know if I want to get married.' Audrey stuttered, dropping the chain into her lap and wiping a tear away from her face.

'What? I thought that…'

'Do you know why he asked me to marry him? We were having an argument and he asked me to stop me screaming at him. We always argue…'

'You always have Audrey, that's not something that is new,' Jen interrupted, becoming increasingly concerned with what she was hearing.

'Bicker, we used to bicker. Now, we argue all the time about everything. I don't want my life to be with a man who, no matter how much I love him, I can never find common ground with. I think that I've been throwing myself into the planning the perfect day to cover up the fact this may not be the most perfect marriage.'

'Oh Audrey,' Jen leaned in and hugged her tightly, feeling Audrey's body shake with emotion.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

'I always did like you in a suit Witter,'

'Andie!' Pacey turned away from his reflection and saw Andie standing in the doorway, her violet summer dress just grazing her knee. She was wearing a large floppy hat and carrying a small wrapped present.

'So, how you doing? Cold feet yet?' she said, walking towards him with her arms outstretched.

'Cold leg might be a better description.' He said, pulling her into a deep hug. He could smell the familiar perfume on her neck, the same as the one she wore when they were teenagers.

Andie closed her eyes and took him all, his familiar scent and touch. It was too much for her and she pulled away.

'Well every groom gets a cold foot, that's the tradition. As long as you don't run away screaming.'

'Talking about running away screaming, do you know what happened with Dawson and Joey? I didn't get to see you yesterday at the rehearsal.' Pacey turned around to face the mirror again, playing with his hair.

'No idea. I woke up yesterday and she had left a note saying there was an 'art related emergency' and that Dawson had taken her to New York to fix it.' Andie sat on the edge of the bed and took in the time capsule that was Dawson's room. 'I never thought I'd been here again,'

'Capeside?'

'No, in Dawson's room. With you,' she said quietly, looking up to meet his eye contact.

The moment was not lost on Pacey and he saw the look in her eye. He had seen it when they were kids and she had tried to reconcile with him.

'Andie? Is there something you want to tell me?' Pacey lowered himself next to her on the bed.

'No, I was just remembering. Do you ever think what would have happened if you and me hadn't broken up?'

'I used to. I'm confused, why are you bringing this all up now? On my wedding day?' Pacey tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shot out of her seat.

'I don't….I'm not…I mean…' she rambled uncontrollably.

'Andie, what is it?' Pacey stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

'I've never stopped loving you Pacey. Never…I'm just trying…trying to say goodbye,' she said quietly, her tears running down her face.

Pacey softened and released his grip on her. Part of him knew he felt the same way; the hole that was left behind from their love still ached. But he knew where his heart lay now.

'I know Andie. I know,' he said simply, pulling her into a hug and holding on tightly. She closed her eyes again and imagined they were on the boardwalk all those years ago.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

'_Do you think they will be shocked?' Joey said, leaning into him on the front seat on the car._

'_Slightly yeah. How do you feel?'_

'_Happy that we've finally done it but scared. I mean it's….' she started to tear up._

'_I know. Just 20 minutes and we'll be home. I love you?' Dawson said, sling his arm over her shoulder. _

'_I love you too Dawson,'_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

'So is she coming in? I have to create!' Andre held his hair brush in anticipation.

'Andre, I'm sorry about this but it looks like the wedding is off for today. Audrey will call you to pay you later but I think you can go now.' Jen said slowly, holding out her hand to shake his.

'Oh, well my masterpiece is now ruined!' he said, by passing her hand and fiddling with her now ruffled hair.

'Andre, honey, I don't think you're listening. Wedding off, no more wedding. Go home,' she said firmly, taking his hands off her head and forcing a handshake.

Andre face dawned with realisation and he slowly nodded.

'Okay. I understand. Here is my card, if you ever need my services again,' he said, pulling a card out of his pocket and placing it in her hand.

'Thanks Andre.' She said, turning around the see Bessie standing in the kitchen. 'Better call the restaurant and the church and everything else…'

'Is it really off?'

'Yeah. She said she needs to talk to Pacey and see where they should go from this. She's really upset,' Jen opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

'So, who's going to call who?'

'If you can handle the church and the photographer, I'll you get the guests?' Jen picked the phone up and started to dial the Leery house but stopped abruptly. 'Not the person to call right now, considering that he doesn't even know the wedding is off,'

'How do you think he's going to take it?' Bessie said, pulling out her cell phone.

'No idea Bessie, no idea,'

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Andie finally drew away from Pacey, her eyes now misty with water. She looked up and saw he was partly crying too. She felt the spark in his eyes as she gazed into them.

'I guess this is goodbye then…' she murmured.

'I suppose so…'

Andie drew her breathe, stood on tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Pacey held her closer at this moment of affection, confused by his swirling emotions. She pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes one last time before closing her eyes and gently brushing her lips with his.

Pacey kept his eyes wide open, unsure of what was happening. He felt like he had been propelled back in time, back to a time when life was simple and he was in love with Andie MacPhee.

And for a brief moment he closed his eyes and kissed back.

The exact same moment as Audrey came into the room.


	31. something blue

…**something blue**

'Oh my god…' Audrey said in an almost whisper as she saw the scene unfold in front of her.

Pacey's head shot up abruptly, recognising the voice in his head and the dread in his heart. Audrey stood in the door way, casually dressed, no make up, no intricate hairstyle.

A devastated look on her face.

'Audrey I can….' He started to move towards her but she just turned and ran.

'Audrey wait!' he screamed as she slammed the front door and ran towards her car.

Pacey followed as fast as he could but by the time he got to the driveway all that was left were a dust cloud and a set of tyre tracks.

'Pacey? What the hell is going…' Jack said, walking into Dawson's bedroom to find Andie all curled up on the floor, crying.

'Andie?'

'I think I've done something really stupid…'

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

'So now we have no wedding,' Jen said sadly as she put the phone down on the last guest.

'Are we going to be taking the afternoon to fuss over this little bundle of joy then,' Bessie said, gently tickling Amy's side as she lay in her mother's arms.

'Yeah, I can't get enough of her at the moment. But I think before we can enjoy any of that, we have the little matter of two broken hearts and a cancelled wedding.'

The B&B which had been a hive of activity was now deathly silent. Bodie had gone to the restaurant to call off all food related activity and Alex, now not required to wear the uncomfortable suit, had got in his row boat and gone to see Lily.

'Do you think we should call Dawson and Joey? Let them know before they put their foot in it?' Bessie pondered, as she poured the two cold drinks.

'Don't worry. No matter how much warning you give them, they will always put their foot in it,' Jen philosophized, taking a long sip from the drink.

Jen's cell phone started to buzz on the table and Jen almost ignored it, until she saw Jack's number on the display.

'Hey, what's happening?'

'I think you may have to sit down,'

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

The car pulled up outside the Leery house and Dawson slowly got up. Things that weekend had certainly been unexpected and perfect at the same time. Something he thought was never going to happen had, in a magical and wonderful way. A trip that had started out as something so simple had become something so much more.

Joey got out and joined his eye line, surveying the creek.

'How come it looks so much different now?' she mused.

'It doesn't look different, we are though,' he said.

'Wow, get you little Buddha. Maybe you should find your groom before all hell breaks loose.' She moved around to his side of the car and wrapped him in another hug.

'Thanks for my amazing trip to New York,' she said in a whisper.

'You're welcome Miss Potter, or should I say…' Dawson began.

'Dawson! Where the hell have you been!' Jack's voice cut into the delicate moment.

'My fault Jack, we had a…'

'…I know, an art related emergency. Things have all gone to hell while you've been gone.'

'Why? What's happened?' Dawson said, closing the car door and taking Joey's hand.

'Well according to Jen, Audrey got totally freaked out and came over here to call off the wedding and caught Andie and Pacey kissing,' Jack said calmly, opening the front door to reveal Andie pacing up and down the front room, while Pacey sat an arm chair, head in his hands.

Dawson gripped Joey's hand tightly as he saw the scene in front of him. A twinge of guilt rushed through his veins as he thought about what happened the night before they left for New York. He turned to Joey, a semi angry expression played on her face.

'Pacey? Are you okay?' Joey made her way across to him, resting her arms on his shoulders as he remained slumped in his chair.

'No, not really Potter. The love of my life has cancelled our wedding, run away and…' he trailed off, unable to finish the last sentence.

'Pacey, how could you?' she said in an almost whisper.

'I didn't mean to. We were hugging goodbye and…' Pacey looked over at Andie angrily, but couldn't accuse her of what he thought she had done. '…we got carried away,' he looked at Joey. She nodded slowly and came to sit next to him. Stroking his arms slowly, she considered what they could do.

'Where is she? Does anyone know?' Joey said, continuing to rub his shoulders.

'No, she took her car and drove. No one knows. Her phone is switched off,' Jack said, shooting evil looks at his sister.

'Okay, well me and Andie will go and find her and straighten this all out, you guys stay put and wait in case she comes back. Someone call Jen and Bessie and make sure that if she is there they keep her there?' Dawson nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

'Wait Joey, do you really think that…' Andie started but the scolding look she got from her made her shut up quickly.

'Okay? I will call you when we hear anything,' she got up and kissed Dawson on the nose, grabbing Andie's reluctant hand and dragging her out of the house.

'You have to leave it to Potter, she sure can organise the hell out of us,' Pacey said, lifting his head and looking at the concerned faces of his two friends.

The three remained silent, all looking around them from distraction from the awful silence.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

'Joey, you have to understand. I'm….'

'…a selfish woman who couldn't stand her ex boyfriend moving on? Was that what you were going to say?' Joey snapped back.

'How dare you call me that! May I remind you that you're no angel yourself when it comes to Pacey…'

Joey slammed her foot on the break, swerving the car along the edge of the dirt road and finally stopping it dead. She turned angrily.

'This is not high school any more Andie. You might not have noticed but this won't be all okay by the next dance or after a summer apart. What you've done is almost unforgivable. You've broken up a couple who have been together for years, gone through things I couldn't imagine and still made it. So how dare you compare my 9 month relationship with Pacey to one that has been going strong for almost 4 years.'

Joey took a deep breath and watched the tears well up in Andie eyes. She looked rattled.

'I don't know what is going on with you at the moment Andie and god knows I owe you a few favours but your behaviour since you've come back here is not acceptable.' Joey continued, not deterred by Andie's fragile appearance.

'I'm…I'm sorry Joey. I mean it, I'm truly sorry…being here, being back in this place… I can't handle it…Mom losing it, when I lost my mind… it all happened here…I thought it would all be okay but it isn't.' Andie's voice disappeared into a long, low sob. She held her head in her hands as her sobs deepened.

Joey watched as she broke down, but she couldn't feel sorry for her. Audrey was somewhere, who knows where, but whatever state of mind she was in, it couldn't be good. She rubbed Andie's leg, as some kind of kind gesture. But Andie pushed her away, turning to the window to cry.

They drove all over town, in all the places that someone would hide, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Her cell remained off, her parents hadn't heard from her and the sky was starting to darken.

'I'm going to check the bus station one last time, she might have caught a later bus,' Joey mumbled, pulling the car to a stop outside the old building.

'Okay, I'll stay in the car,'

Walking along the dock side, where the bus station was, brought back memories of her old life in Capeside. When her and Dawson caught the bus to see her father. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She saw Dawson's young face smile back at her as the memory slowly changed to that of this morning.

'_Are you sure about this…'_

'_More than anything else in my life…'_

'_Okay then…lets do it…' _

She smiled as the private memory played through her mind. Her life has changed in the space of 48 hours. It had changed in the most amazing way.

But she couldn't be happy now. Her friend was in distress somewhere. No matter how happy she was, she couldn't let that get in the way of being a friend.

She unceremoniously dropped Andie at the boat house, unable to hold civil conversation with her. She watched out of her rear view mirror at the slowly disappearing, delicate figure standing outside her home. And for once in her life, her compassionate nature didn't kick in.

She watched the road for Audrey's car all the way back to Dawson's home but she had truly disappeared. She hoped that someone had found her or she had the good sense to call someone. Pulling into the driveway she saw Dawson standing on the dock, trying in vain to get some reception for his cell phone. He was still dressed in his casual clothes from New York. She smiled, she would never forget that outfit.

'Any luck?' Dawson called out as he saw her get out of the car.

'None. Not even a clue to where she might be. Jen and Bessie didn't see her but her overnight bag is gone so I can only assume she's gone back to New York,'

'Pacey's on the way there now. What about Andie?' Dawson started to walk to meet her.

'I've said it's properly best she heads home too. Capeside seems to bring out the worst in her,' Joey tilted her head up as Dawson leaned in for a kiss.

'Mom is going spare; she doesn't know what to do with all the food.'

'Well I haven't eaten all day. We could smuggle some back to the boathouse and have our own little reception…' Joey said, kissing Dawson's neck delicately.

'Hmmm, that's sounds like a good idea. Why do you always have the good ideas?'

'That's what I do. Is it wrong that I'm little pissed this wedding didn't go ahead?' She rested her head on his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her.

'No, you wanted your best friends to be as happy as you are, there's no shame in that,'

'Yeah…that and I went and did this for her!' she pulled her hair out of the simple bun it has been secured in since they had come back from New York to reveal a neat shoulder length bob where her long, wavy hair had been.

'It wasn't for nothing. You donated your hair to a good cause! Some kid going through hell is going to have a beautiful new head of hair. Anyway, I think you look gorgeous,'

'Really?' she said, self consciously touching her hair for the hundredth time since it had been cut off.

'Yeah…but then I think you'd look amazing in a burlap sack,' he kissed her on the nose and wrapped his arms back around her.

'Well it is the latest fashion,' she smiled at him before getting lost in his eyes once again. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, their kiss falling into a passionate swirl of emotions.

'Mmmm…as lovely….as...this is…don't you think…we need to talk?' Dawson said in between the kisses that Joey kept placing on his lips.

She pulled away and looked at him. 'I know. But not today huh? It's been a long one.' She tugged at his hand and led him to the house.

'Okay, but just the once. Don't think I'm going to let everything slide like this. Still up for our reception?' Dawson said, moving behind her a wrapping his arms around her shoulder, taking small, comical steps towards the front door.

'Well, at least one bride today should get to eat cake,' she said, putting her hand on the door knob and turning it.

Dawson planted a kiss on the side of her face and whispered into her ear 'I love you Mrs Leery.'

Hearing that name made her tingle.

'I love you too Dawson,'. She pulled him inside and quickly ran upstairs, into the cocoon of their childhood memories where they would be alone in their new secret.

At least for tonight.


	32. Too in love to let it go

I'm really REALLY sorry for the delay in this story. The fact that it is now over a year old is no excuse. However, we are close to it being wrapped. Enjoy this and feedback would be lovely.

****

****

**When you're too in love to let it go.**

The honk of the cab woke her from daze. A daze she had been in since she started to drive back to the city. She thought that the noise and the warmth of the city would have made her more secure; drown out the voices in her head.

Turns out it only amplified them, providing them with a vivid stage to act on. Every couple walking down the street or group of friends laughing reminded her what had happened.

The ironic thing about all of this was she was going to tell Pacey she wanted to postpone the wedding. At least for another month or so, just so she could get her head together. But she had no intention of breaking anything off with him. So much had happened the in the last 6 months it had messed with her head. Joey coming back and Jen having a baby were just the tip of the iceberg. Her ever neurotic parents had been on her case about giving up her life and coming back to LA. They wanted to support her, as long as she lived at home and stopped seeing Pacey. She had said no of course but that hadn't deterred them from asking at every possible moment. And then the masterstroke in their plan. Boycotting her wedding.

She spun the tires as she parked outside the restaurant. The glittery sign she had made hung from the door.

_Closed for 2 weeks….I have a life too you know!_

She giggled at herself. She remembered how mad Pacey had got when she had dumped half a pot of glitter over his head while they were playing. She also remembered how they made it up to each other later that night. She ached for him. She wanted to be in his arms, holding her, telling her everything was okay.

But the image of him wrapped in Andie's embrace, kissing her back, removed all those feelings for her.

She got out of the car and made her way towards the restaurant. Unlocking the door, she dragged herself and her bag through it and collapsed in a booth. She was beat and being here was, at least for the moment, comforting for her. She then noticed that the jukebox was on. The lights in the kitchen were too. Humming a little song to himself, she could see the familiar shadow of Pacey in the kitchen. Her nostrils filled with the smell of pancakes. She was home.

The panic rose up from her feet before it clutched her heart.

_Why am I so scared about this?_ She thought_. I should be angry, yeah I'm angry_.

She flew out of her seat, her thinly draped anger over her face, and stormed over to the kitchen. She opened her mouth to speak but Pacey, covered in pancake batter, beat her too it.

'Nice of you to join me, what with it being our wedding day and all,' he joked as he turned to smile at her.

'What?'

'You know, our wedding day? The one you've just run out on?' He smiled again, flipping a pancake.

'Are you deluded Pacey? I caught you kissing another girl! Your ex girlfriend to be precise. On the morning of our wedding! What was I suppose to do? Shake your hand and say well done? Join in? Pacey, I …' Before she could go any further Pacey interrupted.

'Two pancakes or four?'

Audrey was shell shocked. She couldn't understand what was going on in his head. But the pancakes did smell good and she hadn't eaten four what felt like days.

'Four…please,' She answered cautiously.

'That's a girl.' He loaded up two plates with pancakes and walked past her into the restaurant, taking a seat at a table and grabbing the maple syrup. Audrey stood stunned in the kitchen.

'Pacey, what….'

'It's getting cold. Come sit down,' Pacey said, kicking the chair facing him out so she could.

She walked slowly over to the table, her heart beating like a drum. He just smiled at her until she sat down.

'The thing is Audrey, I'm not buying it. Don't get me wrong, I shouldn't have kissed Andie back. And it was back, I didn't start anything there. But the minute I started to look for you I found out you had cancelled the wedding.'

Audrey's blood drained from her face. Pacey started to shovel the pancakes into his mouth.

'…Yes I had but…I …'

'So you were at the Leery's house to say what exactly? That you didn't love me and wouldn't marry me? That you were joining a cult? Why?'

'I couldn't do it.'

'Why?'

'My parents refused to come. They boycotted the whole thing,'

Pacey looked at her. She had shrunk physically in size, an effect that her parents always had on her.

'I thought you didn't care about them not being there?'

'I don't…I didn't. It was just…I started to wonder if I was doing all this because I love you or because I hate them,'

'The big wedding?' Pacey enquired, getting up to pour two cups of coffee.

'Yeah. A massive two fingers to the Malibu crowd.'

'Not the grand symbol of love and friendship that it was intended to be,'

'I still want to be with you, marry you…Well…I did before I caught you…'

'It wasn't me. She came over to wish me luck and jumped on me. She did the same thing to Dawson a few nights before…'

'…yeah right, like anyone would jump lustfully on Dawson…'

'…it's true, ask Joey! She's fuming about the whole thing…'

Pacey's hand snaked across the table and grabbed her one.

'I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. I love you more than anything or anyone. I still want to be your husband if you would like that, no big wedding, nothing like that…we could do it at city hall…or Las Vegas…or anything like that…' he grabbed her hand tightly and looked to her.

Her head was still down and she was sobbing slightly.

'I love you Audrey…'

She looked up, her eyes red after what felt like days of crying.

'I love you too Pacey.' On that he pulled her to her feet, cupped her still crying face in his hands and kissed her. He could still feel the tears on her cheeks as he pressed his face into hers. She was reluctant at first but slowly kissed back, relishing having him close to her once more.

'So…Vegas then?' she said when they finally pulled apart.

'I'll call the airline,' Pacey said, kissing her once more before running up the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and shut everything down that Pacey had switched on (everything by the looks of it) before pulling out her cell phone and switching it on. A hundred messages popped up at once, along with her voice mail ringing her back. She hung up and called the one number she knew off by heart.

The answering machine picked it up and her mother's austere voice filled her head. She must be screening her calls.

'Hi mom, hi dad it's Audrey. Don't pick up the phone, I know you're screening and I have something to say. Well you won, all your dirty tricks worked. I didn't get married to Pacey. I'm heading back home to you guys in around a week. So I love you both and I will see you then….Oh by the way, I'm coming home via Vegas so I can get married there. Thanks guys for making me realise what was really going to make me happy. Maybe we could go do one of those Star Trek weddings? That would impress the neighbours,'

Audrey heard the click of her mother answering the phone and quickly wrapped it up.

'Anyway, gotta run. Shotgun weddings wait for no man. Bye'

Pressing the release button on the phone she felt a wave of relief sweep over her.

'Couldn't resist it huh?' Pacey's voice echoed behind her.

'No.' she said simply, spinning around to face him with a smile on her face.

'So the airline said we can book tickets at the airport, would be easier. You really want to do this?' Pacey said, moving towards her.

'I sure am Mr Witter. I love you,' she murmured as he pressed his lips against hers.

'I love you too. Lets go,' he said, throwing her bag over his shoulder. 'You weren't serious about that star trek thing 'cause I could really go for that?'

'Beam me up Scotty,' she said with a smile, opening the front door.

'That's my girl,'.


	33. Swallowed in the Sea

Two more chapters and then we are done people. Pleas enjoy some good old DJ loving from me.

**Swallowed in the Sea.**

She rolled over and saw his face. The face a year ago she never thought she would see again. The gentle sunlight of the morning played across it, highlighting his already blond hair. He was beautiful.

She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The last two days had been a whirlwind of emotions and events. It was true that her only reason for going to New York was to donate her hair to the cancer charity. She had been doing some classes at the hospital with some of the sickest children, purely as something she always wanted to do for her mother, and met a little girl, Rebecca, with no hair but the bravest smile in the world.

The nurses had told Joey all about the little girl's struggle and that finally she was better. The little girl was mesmerized by Joey's long hair, asking her to brush it and plait it. On casual conversation with her mother she found out about the charity that made special wigs for deserving kids but how they were on a very long waiting list. Joey didn't need to be asked twice.

She ran her hand over the remains of her hair. It hadn't been this short since she was 14. She loved it though, mostly because she knew it was a worthwhile cause. The wig would be ready in 3 weeks when Rebecca was coming home and Joey was going to present it to her then.

Running her hair through her hair again, it snagged on the new set of rings proudly sitting on the 4th finger of her left hand. A single, simple antique gold band with another smaller band with a delicate collection of purple and white gems nestled in the centre. Dawson still had his ring on too she noted and she entwined her hand with his, delicately so not to wake him up.

They hadn't gone to get married. Certainly not. It had happened so fast.

'_You're amazing you know that?' Dawson said as they walked through Grand Central station to get their train home._

'_It's just some hair…' Joey said, tucking it nervously behind her ears as she searched the departures board. Dawson continued to gaze at her. He was in such awe of her that he could barely process it._

'_No…it's not just hair... You are the most selfless person I have ever met…and… I don't want this to ever end Joey.' He said, turning her around to face him in front of the crowd of others looking for their train details. _

'_It won't, you know that…' she started but Dawson placed his finger over her lips. _

'_Joey…this is not how I wanted to do this but…we could…what I mean is…would you…' The crowd of people around them started to look over to the young couple, quickly realising what was happening and smiling at the prospect. _

'_Dawson…' Joey whispered. _

'_Marry me. Here, today…I can't imagine another second of my life going by without you…' He could hear her gasp slightly, trying to filter out the collective sounds of the audience amassing next to them. _

_Could she do this? After everything that had happened was it finally their chance? She looked into his eyes and saw the answer. _

'_Oh Dawson…' Joey reached over and pressed her lips, salty with her tears, against his as the crowd cheered. She broke away, wiping the tears away from his face and nuzzled her head into his neck._

'_Is that a yes?'_

'_I'd say it is buddy,' said the policeman watching from the sidelines. _

'_I'd just like to hear it from her first…' He said smiling, looking from the crowd to Joey as she pulled away._

'_Of course I will marry you Dawson. I love you,'_

'_I love you too Joey,' He lowered his face for another kiss and the cheers and well wishes from the crowd increased. _

'_Ok folks, shows over. Let's leave them in peace.' The policeman said, ushering the crowd away. 'Congratulations' he said as he walked away._

'_Thank you,' Joey said, gripping onto Dawson in case her legs did give way as she suspected they would. _

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Never better. We better get this train home…'_

'_I thought you'd just said you wanted to marry me?'_

'_Be serious Dawson…how can we…''_

'_It will be so simple Joey, no shouting relatives, no extensive research into cakes or limos. Just you and me, declaring our love for one another…what do you say?'_

It didn't take Joey long to replay the events of the last 4 months with Audrey's wedding for her to make a decision. They took the first cab to city hall and booked a slot for later that day. After 2 hours looking at rings in various jewellery stores around the city they finally settled on an antique store on the east side, the two rings nestled into one another perfectly in the window. A quick stop at Bloomingdales for a dress and a suit, a mad dash to get changed in a nearby hotel they booked into and they were on the steps of city hall. Married by a woman with a kind face that reminded them both of Grams, Joey's choice of spaghetti strapped lilac and ivory chiffon dress matched the bunch of wild flowers Dawson had bought from a flower seller on the corner of the street. They said their I do's, jumped into a cab and took mad photos of themselves in central park with a disposable camera, grabbing passers by to help them. Their reception, a hastily thrown together picnic in the park with the sun slowly lowering across the city, ended the perfect day for the pair of them.

Dawson stirring next to her woke her from her daydream. She ran her hand through his tussled hair.

'Morning Mr Leery,' she whispered.

'Morning Mrs Leery,' his eyes still closed, he reached over to her and pulled her into a deep embrace. He kissed her gently and opened his eyes.

'So…how did you sleep?' she whispered.

'Wonderfully…but I always do when I'm with you,'

'Flattery will get you everywhere young man.' She kissed him again.

'As…nice …as this…is…don't you think…we …have people to talk…to?' Dawson said between kisses.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. 'I know'

'What are we going to do?'

'Well we need to find Audrey first and then we can deal with our families. Do you think they will be that mad?' Visions of an enraged Bessie had been filling her mind on and off for the last day.

'Well hopefully the craziness of yesterday might have fixed it so they will never want to be part of another wedding but…this is my mother…'

'…and my sister…any ideas?'

The shrill of Joey's cell phone broke the moment and both of them sighed deeply. She reached over to the bedside table and tried to make out the caller ID with blurred vision.

'Oh my god…' She whispered before sitting bolt upright and opening the phone 'Audrey, where the hell are you?'

'Actually it's Mrs Witter now! I got married bunny!'

'What?' Joey looked over to Dawson and put the phone on speaker phone.

'I'm in Vegas with Pacey and we just got married! Isn't it wonderful?' Audrey said, looking over to Pacey trying to pull the Vulcan ears off his head with great difficultly.

'Did they use superglue for these?' he moaned, leaning over to the phone and shouting 'She made me wear a costume Jo, a Vulcan Costume.'

'Audrey…are you okay?' Joey said slowly, grabbing Dawson's hand to stop herself laughing at the vision on Pacey dressed as Spook.

'Didn't you hear honey, I got married! Of course I'm okay. Plus I got to dress as princess Leia…' she said, readjusting herself into her gold Bikini. Utterly devastated that their were not suitable Star Trek woman who she deemed sexy enough she ran to a local fancy dress store and rented the costume, much to the annoyance of the owners of the wedding chapel but Pacey was understandably happy.

'Okay…well as long as you are okay…I suppose congratulations…'

'Thank honey. Can you let everyone know that I am okay and apologise for yesterday. Especially Dawson's mom I feel so bad about that…'

'We will Audrey, my mom will be fine. Actually we have something to tell you…' Dawson began, looking over to a smiling Joey…' Joey and I got…'

'Oh I've gotta go guys, our ride is here. We will call you when we are back from Honeymoon. Hawaii here we come. Bye!' Audrey shouted, lowering herself into the lime green limousine they had rented.

'But Audrey…' Joey shouted but the line had gone dead. 'Well, trust Audrey to out do us at every turn,'

'Would you have wanted to get married in a gold lame bikini?' Dawson asked, getting to his feet.

'No.'

'Then they didn't out do you did they? We better start calling people to let them know they are both okay.' Dawson pulled on his trousers and groped around for his shirt.

'Okay…I was hoping maybe we could spend a few more moments in bed.' Joey said, diving under the covers. After some wriggling the oversized T shirt of Dawson's she had been wearing came off and she threw it across the room, hitting his face.

He peeled the t-shirt off his face and saw the cheeky grin on his wife's face peeking out from under her old patchwork quilt. She winked at him and dove back under the covers, a pair of panties flying towards him shortly afterwards.

'Oh is this how it's going to be?' he mumbled, quickly struggling out of his trousers and joining her back in their new marital bed. Maybe everyone could wait for another couple of hours to find out their secret.


	34. A picture paints a thousand words

And even more for you to enjoy….feedback very very welcome

**A picture says a thousand words.**

'If I see another Smoked Salmon entrée I think I'm gonna hurl,' Jen said, throwing another unfinished plate into the trash.

'Yeah well you didn't have to deal with the 200 servings of chicken with sweet potatoes yesterday. I'm glad we found a homeless shelter to give it all too.' Jack said,

'Why didn't they take all the entrées then?'

'Cause it was kinda too much for them to deal with, the local homeless are only so many and the food can keep only so long. On that line, would you guys like to take some wedding cake home with you? I have 6 tiers?' Gail said as she and Bessie struggled to move the massive monument to the wedding that never was.

'We'll take a layer. I can take some of it to school next week.' Jack said. 'What flavour do you want, lemon or vanilla?'

'Oh…Lemon I think,' Jen said distractedly, trying to pin Amy down to put a diaper on her.

'Give me the strawberry layer. I can do something with it.' Bessie said, collapsing in the cavernous armchair in the Leery's front room. They four of them had spent the morning moving all of the wedding paraphernalia from the church and the restaurant to their homes, in the hope that eventually the pile would go down. Luckily, they were about the send back all of the gifts before Joey called and let them know about the good news. Leaving them in the Witter's spare room until the happy couple returned home, they tried to get everything else in order.

'So do you think we are going to get any thanks for all of this work then?' Jack said, swooping Amy up into his arms when Jen signalled she was ready once more.

'Probably not. This is Audrey,' Jen said, packing away the vast amount of equipment it took to make Amy a transportable commodity.

'Yeah but this is also Pacey. I'm sure we'll get thanks someday. But at least they are happy.' Gail said, taking a seat on the sofa and patting it so that Jen would sit next to her too.

Jen smiled and sat next to Gail. Gail slung her arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head lovingly. Throwing herself into her family and friends had been something she did to mask her grief over Mitch and the affection that had grown then had not dissipated. She could see the maturity that Jen had blossomed into the minute Amy came into the world. She looked over at Jack, dotting over his surrogate daughter. She hoped that Dawson would be in that position one day.

'Hey, where is my son? How did he get out of all this?' Gail suddenly thought out loud.

'I don't know actually. Joey said they had some stuff to do but that they would see us later.' Bessie said, standing up and moving towards the table of half used disposable camera's left behind by bored guests. 'They left their luggage from yesterday though.' She bent down and picked up a Bloomingdales bag and placed it on the table.

'If they need it they will call.' Gail said, motioning to Jack that she wanted a cuddle with Amy.

'I'm gonna make some coffee to go with the mass of cake, anyone want some?' Jack said as he lowered Amy onto Gail's lap.

A chorus of yes's filled the room and Jack pulled Jen off the sofa. 'You can help me then young lady, leave Amy with her doting Auntie Gail,'

'Yes sir!' she said following him into the kitchen.

Suddenly the screen door slammed as Alex ran into the house, hotly followed by Lily waving a snapped doll.

'Alex I'm gonna kill you!' she shouted as she chased him around the living room in ever decreasing circles.

'It was an accident, I didn't know that dropping it out of a tree would break it' Alex protested, pulling the dinning room chairs out to protect him from the barrage of abuse. The cake wobbled dangerously as Bessie clutched at its base.

'Will you two stop this!' she warned but the loud crash ruined the silence. Amy began to scream.

Jen and Jack ran into the living room to see a guilty looking Alex and Lily standing next to the hall table, 20 or so disposable cameras scattered over the floor, the table next to it and a rattled looking Gail trying to comfort Amy.

'Is she okay?' Jen said, running over to Gail.

'She's fine, just a bit jumpy. She needs her mommy I think,' she handed her over and turned her attention to the terrible two.

'Both of you, upstairs to Lily's room and think about what you've done. And if I hear any arguing then there will be trouble.' Gail said, moving towards the pair and shoeing them upstairs. Without a word, the two moved up the stairs at speed and into Lily's room, slamming the door behind them.

'Look at this mess! Oh god I'm sorry Gail,' Bessie said, getting onto her knees and pulling the table back up.

'It's not your fault. They are as bad as each other some days. Anyway, we have to do something with these,' She started flicking through the camera to see which ones had pictures taken on them and which ones were unused.

'Only of few of these were actually used. I suppose we could get them developed.' Jack said as he looked over them.

'Be a waste otherwise wouldn't it? Bessie said, picking up a camera that seemed different to the others in its packaging. It was fully used though. 'One of the guests must have brought this one. We'll get it developed and then we can return it.'

'I was gonna go out to get you more milk so I can take them to et developed if you want? They do 1 hour development at that new pharmacy' Jack said, taking the mystery camera out of her hands and collecting the few that Gail had collected.

'Thanks Jack, can you grab me some Coffee as well thinking about it?' Gail said, grabbing the Bloomingdale's bag and stuffing the scattered contents into.

'Sure, anyone for anything else?' he asked at the door before turning and going.

'Hey, that's such a nice dress,' Gail said, pulling the lilac and cream dress from its crumpled landing spot.

'Joey must have got it from New York. It's lovely.' Jen said, moving towards Gail and running her hands across it.

'They must have gone out for a nice meal, it's been worn,' Bessie noted, seeing that all the tags were gone.

'Well they deserve it.' Gail said quickly, folding the dress carefully up and placing it back in the bag.

'So we've agreed, we'll handle Bessie first and then we will tell your Mom,' Joey repeated, watching Dawson's changing facial expression as the lowered themselves into the car.

'Right. Are you ready?'

'Not in the slightest. You?' She turned to him again.

'No. But we have to,' he said as he turned the engine over.

'I just wanted it to be us for a while…our little secret.'

'Okay, how about we go get the camera developed first and then have a nice lunch looking over the pictures?' he said reaching over and grabbing her hand.

'That sound lovely. Where is the camera?'

'I think it was in the same bag as your dress which…'

'…is at your Mom's house,' Joey joined in. 'It's okay, we'll go over to pick it up and say hi,'

'I'm here to collect some photos?' Jack said, sipping on his caramel latte as he stood in front of the bored teenager.

'Name,' the surly youth replied.

'MacPhee,' Jack responded in like

'Wait here,' he said as he trudged off to a back room.

Jack tutted and looked around the store. The pharmacy was new to Capeside, a chain store that had popped up while he had moved away. It seemed to be providing most of the town's youth with employment which had to be good.

'That'll be 20.95,' the youth had returned stealth-like while Jack considered his surroundings.

'Oh…here,' he handed over his credit card and the youth sighed again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he completed the transaction and threw the photos into a bag. 'The envelope on the top has 37 photos, all the others are partly done. Have a nice day' he said in one long drawl, as if someone was squeezing all the air out of him.

'Yeah…thanks,' Jack said, considering how he continued to work with teenagers.

'Well hello strangers,' Jen said as Dawson and Joey entered the Leery's front room.

'How is everything going?' Dawson said, kissing Gail on the cheek and sitting down next to them on the couch.

'Well you missed all the heavy work. All that is left is to divide the food amongst us all. I was thinking having a family dinner tonight,' Gail said.

'Sounds good,' Dawson said nervously. He glanced over to Joey but she had picked up Amy and was lost in baby world. He always was amazed that babies had such control over the female brain. Jen had joined her and they were both cooing over Amy. 'Where's Jack gone?' he said, suddenly craving some male company.

'He's nipped out to get some supplies…oh and get some of the disposable camera developed from yesterday.' Bessie said, also walking over to join Joey and Jen.

'Who was taking pictures yesterday?' Dawson said.

'Well we did in the morning before everything fell apart and some of the guests had arrived early. Plus some were taken at the rehearsal dinner.' Gail explained, getting to her feet and joining the others in the oestrogen soaked corner of the room.

'Oh and this mystery camera we found. We think one of the guests must have left it behind.' Jen said as she took Amy back off of a suddenly stiff Joey.

'Really? Why…why do you think it…it was different,' Joey said, sliding over to the almost glowing Bloomingdale's bag on the corner of the table.

'It wasn't one of those wedding ones that Audrey bought, looked like it was a bought at a tourist spot somewhere.' Gail said joining Joey over by the table 'By the way, I'm sorry for being nosey but we had an accident earlier and your dress popped out of the bag. Its gorgeous, was it a present?'

'Hmmm….errr…. it…' Joey began

'…it was a gift, from me. We had dinner and Joey had nothing to wear so I bought it for her, didn't I Joey?' Dawson said, flying to his feet and taking the bag from Joey and taking the dress out, passing the bag back to Joey.

'…yeah, it was lovely,' she said, trying to rummage around the bag.

'Where did you go?' Jen asked.

'hmmm….that place in central park….you know….' Dawson said, looking over to Joey as she shook her head from side to side.

'Tavern on the green?' Jen elaborated.

'Yeah' Joey said, taking the dress back and shoving it into the bag. 'Anyway we better get….'

'I'm back.' Jack's voice filled the room and sent a shiver down Dawson and Joey's spine.' I bring gifts of Milk, Coffee and photo's.' He passed the grocery bag to Bessie and the photos to Gail.

'Oh lets get this mystery solved.' Gail said as she shuffled the photo envelopes.

'No!' Dawson and Joey shouted at once. Everyone stopped to look at them.

'Why? Bessie asked as she returned from the kitchen.

'Because….because….it's rude to, right Dawson?' Joey began, nudging Dawson in the ribs.

'Oww…I mean yeah, it could have personal photos on it.' He moved towards his mother. 'Maybe you should give them to me and I will mail them to their owner.'

'But that's why we got them developed, cause we don't know,' Gail ran her finger under the lip of the envelope.

'Well…we could just send them to Audrey and she can sort it out, it was her wedding after all?' Joey added, joining Dawson as they both moved towards Gail.

'What's the matter with you two, it's almost as if these were your pictures….are they your photo's?' Bessie said, standing next to Gail and taking the envelope from her.

'No…yes, they our photos from New York…' Dawson suddenly said snatching the photo's back from Bessie.

'Oh I get it...they must have got mixed in with the others. Sorry you guys,' Jack said, nudging Dawson in the ribs and winking. Joey blushed a deep shade of red and took the photos from Dawson.

'Well that solved the mystery then, what about the other ones?' Jen said, nodding at Gail who held the wad of other photo envelopes.

'Oh, here you go.' Gail handed one out to Jen, Jack and Bessie. 'We might as well all get to look at some.

Joey ran out onto the porch as the blush got too much, followed by an equally embarrassed Dawson.

'What did you say that for?' she hissed and she ripped the envelope open.

'What does it matter, we have them don't we?' he said, walking her towards the car.

'I suppose. We can't tell them now though, it will look too suspicious.' Dawson took the photos from her and started to look through them 'No, we better leave it for a few weeks…maybe when this whole wedding thing has calmed down…that or we could announce our engagement and have a fake wedding, that would work…'

Dawson stopped dead in his tracks. 'I don't think we will have too…' he looked over to her, his face white, his expression blank and his hand full of pictures of Audrey posing on tables during the rehearsal dinner.

He quickly dropped them and ran towards the house, Joey behind him and they reached the front door.

Bessie, Jen, Gail and Jack stood in a circle, all crowded around the one envelope in Gail's hand. Jack and Jen, desperately trying not to laugh as Bessie and Gail's faces were still in shock.

It was too late.

Their secret was out.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at the worried pair at the door.

'So…hmmm…wanna tell us anything….Mr and Mrs Leery?'


	35. Finale

**Finale**

'Do you think they will ever forgive us?'

'Yeah…hopefully,'

The soulmates held hands as their feet gently swung in the breeze off the dock. 3 hours of shouting from both sides of both families had taken the sparkle off their impromptu wedding. When the screaming had died down and people had stormed out of the room, they went to the only place that felt like their own. The boat house.

'So what now?' Joey took a swig of the glass of wine sitting next to her on the dock.

'I suppose we have to do some kind of wedding for them.' Dawson laid back, his hand slipping from Joey's.

'But neither of us wants that,'

'Yeah but weddings aren't suppose to be about the bride and groom are they? There about cake and presents and years of guilt,'

'I thought that was just families in general?' she laid next to him, pulling her body closer to his.

'Not our family, we're going to be about happiness and hope and low fat yogurt deserts,' He kissed her on the forehead.

'Replace the yogurt with some Ben and Jerry's and you've got yourself a deal Mr,' she giggled, running her hand up and down his torso.

'Deal,' he squeezed her arm gently. 'Seriously though, we're gonna have to do something.'

'They are so mad right now I don't know what would make it right.'

'How about a garden party thing, just so Mom and Bessie can boast about us.'

'That seems so lame though. I don't want to dilute how special our day was with something we've tacked onto it for appearance sake,'

'Do you trust me to make it special?' Dawson said, sitting up. The determined and optimistic look he had always sported in his youth sparkled in the late evening air.

'Okay,' she sat up to join him 'but no drama, no hats, just family and friends and food.'

'Deal,' he held out his hand.

'I'm not agreeing it that way,' she got to her feet and started to walk to the house, slowly discarding her cardigan and shoes.

'Well if you put it that way,' Dawson said, chasing after her down the dock.

2 weeks later they stood outside the Leery's house with friends, family and food as was promised. White tables and chairs were decorated with gingham table clothes and wild flowers picked that day. The cake was actually a hundred little cupcakes that Lily and Alex had iced the day before, their childish writing inscribing love hearts and initials into the delicate white icing.

The bride wore denim and cotton, the groom worn chinos and linen.

Mr and Mrs Pacey Witter watched as Mr and Mrs Leery made speeches about how great it was that everyone could attend their wedding party and that they hoped they would give generously to the Locks of Love programme who they were donating money to in lieu of gifts.

Lily ran around in her shorts and t-shirt while Alex chased her around the Leery's yard. Jen and Amy sat and watched from the porch as Gail and Jack discussed the For Sale sign swinging outside of Grams house.

Pacey sat with his arm over Audrey's shoulder as they relaxed on front step, watching the guests mingle before the music kicked of and she dragged him onto the dance floor. Soon enough everyone was dancing to the music from the ipod stereo that Dawson had programmed with Joey's favourite music.

They danced into the early evening as the fireflies bumbled over the creek.

'Is it perfect?' Dawson whispered into his bride's ear as they slow danced to the music.

'You said it would be and it is,' Joey smiled back.

'Well I'm a man who likes to surprise his wife.' He spun her around and pulled her back into his arms.

'It's my turn now though,' Joey said, her face pressed against his.

'With what?' Dawson looked back concerned.

She stood on his tip toes and cupped her delicate hands around his ear 'I'm pregnant,'

She pulled away and smiled. He stood there, shocked.

'Oh god, it's a good surprise isn't it?' she said quickly, not noticing the smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

'Oh it tremendous,' he swooped her up into his arms and started to swing her around. 'Sorry, can't do that can I?' he laughed nervously before putting her down.

'It okay, I'm only 2 months. I found out yesterday but wanted to wait until today to tell you. We have a scan booked tomorrow morning before we leave for LA.' Joey smiled again.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. There was nothing more that could have been said to make the moment as complete as it had become.

A loud bang in the sky shook them both out of their trace. Pink fireworks lit the night's sky. Dawson spun around and saw Jack, Jen, Audrey and Pacey walking towards them with grinning.

'Was this you?' Dawson said.

'What, can't someone else be king of the surprise or is it Dawson copyrighted?' Pacey said, slapping his friend on the back and Audrey ducked under Dawson's spare arm to hug him.

'It's brilliant guys.' Joey said, wrapping her arms around Jack and Jen backs.

The five friends stood watching the sky come alive, all aware of how special this moment was to them and to their history. It didn't matter what happened before or what was going to happen in the future.

They all knew they had each other and that's all that would ever matter.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

Louisa Leery was born on the floor of the boat house 7 months later, her father tearfully watching on as the ambulance man delivered his first born. It was something that Joey would never let Dawson forget, how he refused to drive her to the hospital for the 8th time that week when she thought she had gone into labour. Luckily Jen and Jack were at the house helping to complete the refurbishment of the back room as the nursery. Jen was finally able to pay back Joey for helping her deliver Amy.

It was a shock at first, a tiny new life in their arms and in their lives but the two managed to survive the tough first months. Joey even managed when Dawson had the fly to LA to oversee the making of the new TV show his script had finally been picked up for. It took the whole pregnancy for the project to get of the ground and with the help of Nikki Green who came on to co write but finally Dawson had done it. Dawson had managed to convince the network the production of the show should be done on the east coast, to keep it looking authentic, but until the filming started in September he was to and from LA almost every week.

Luckily Jen and Jack had moved back to Capeside, having decided that living back in Grams house was a far more sensible option than the cool urban apartment they had been sharing since college. Both had got jobs at Capeside High and saw both Amy and Louisa become inseparable friends as they grew up together. Neither of their lives were empty. Jack found love in the most unlikely of quarters with Deputy Doug. Jen in the meantime rekindled a friendship with Drew Valentine, divorced from his trophy wife and returning to town with his newborn son Andy who she had abandoned with him soon after his birth. The two grew closer despite Jen's early protests. Soon enough they finally admitted to their self's and to the others. Luckily Jack accepted Drew into the family and moved in with Doug to make way for Drew and Andy. It was tough but they all pulled together to make the situation work for everyone. And it did, with Amy having a father in Drew, Andy having a mother in Jen and Doug and Jack becoming the cool uncles.

Andie also came back into the fold, having stayed away since her appearance at the wedding that never was. She stayed in Boston and stayed as a doctor, working at a children's hospital. It took a while for Audrey to forgive her but as the two became more and more aware of how much they had in common the easier it became. She finally settled down with a fellow doctor Stuart and they lived their lives in Boston with a child they had adopted from Russia, Anna.

Pacey and Audrey stayed in New York, as the diner became a huge success when their neighbourhood became the next property hot spot. Audrey kept singing and dancing on Broadway in various shows until she found out she too had become pregnant and Daniel Witter joined the second generation of Capeside alumni a mere 2 years after Amy and Louisa. They came home frequently and finally moved back permanently when Pacey bought a plot of land by the waterfront, determined to bring back one of Capeside's landmarks, The Icehouse. Audrey kept singing and made several demos but realised that her family and the restaurant was more important that any dreams of show business. One night Pacey found two kids going through his bins out of the back of the restaurant and after the boy had thrown a brick through his window and tried to attack him, Pacey found out they came from an abusive home and were living on the streets. Pacey and Audrey took both Gabe and Ellie into their home at once and finally adopted them.

Needless to say that the next time Joey found herself in Labour with Morgan and Mitchell Leery 2 years later she was pre booked into a hospital and had Jack on standby to take her to the hospital. However, the shock that two babies at once took on her body was massive and Dawson left his TV career to look after both his children and his wife. She recovered quickly but it cemented in both of their minds that the family was now their number one priority. Luckily the show had become a massive success and Dawson had carved himself a niche in Hollywood for intelligent teenage drama and comedy. He wrote several films and TV show episodes from home with Lily giving him guidance into how teenagers actually spoke before she left for college.

Gail remarried a man she had meet while taking Lily and Alex to a film festival that Lily had entered when she was 11. He was kind, a widower like herself with 2 young sons and the two fell in love quickly. So Gail handed over the keys to the house to Dawson for him to raise the family in, which was a good thing because the family had finally ran out of space in the cramped boat house. Joey got to use the boat house for what it was intended, her artwork. She set up a school in conjunction with the High School and began teaching in earnest. Dawson and Joey constantly embarrassed their kids with their displays of affection in public and at home, but the two soulmates would ignore them and laugh as they were caught in another compromising situation. It didn't matter to them, because they were together.

And so the Capeside 6 turned into the Capeside 19. On the anniversary of Joey and Dawson's wedding party the 8 adults would stand in the same spot and watch the sky for the fireworks.

And the fact they were together was all that would ever matter.


End file.
